


The Emperor's   Concubines

by sikakira



Category: Monsta X (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Fantasy, Historical, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Multi, Murder, Mystery, Romance, Tragedy, mature - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:22:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 61,739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sikakira/pseuds/sikakira
Summary: After seven years of childless marriage, Emperor Son Hyunwoo decides to take concubines aside his legal spouse and  Empress, Lee Minhyuk. In the harem, a war starts.





	1. I

**Author's Note:**

> Three points: 1- I am sorry, 2- This will hurt, 3- I am very sorry. Thank you.

 

It was early spring, on the seventh year of the second Son's Emperor dynasty. The sky was blue with not a single cloud hiding the sun's soft rays, and the start of the day was a calm one. It was the same as usual.

Birds twitted at his window, the wind was fresh and still had the wet smell the flowers gave away as sprinkled droplets dropped on their petals and nourished their roots.

Minhyuk stared, eyelids heavy and dark circles seemed to have permanently claimed home on his face. He was tired.

_Like always. Everyday is the same... a never ending loop..._

“Good morning your Highness” Seungkwan had entered his private apartments and bent his knees along with a bow of his head as the etiquette required. His hands were joined together over his lower stomach and his eyes closed. “Has his Highness slept well?” he asked after a short while.

Minhyuk was still watching the birds outside, flying around freely and singing as if the world was not crumbling apart. At least Minhyuk’s world was. _Slowly, beautifully…_

“I did.” His hoarse voice lied like he does every morning, saying the same easy phrase that no one believed yet none dared to question openly. It wasn't their problem to deal with that anyways. It wasn't as if Minhyuk could blame them anyways.

Boo Seungkwan, the Empress' new personal attendant, didn't know much either but the boy had hope and so he smiled warmly before speaking again. “If the Empress is not feeling too weak today, the Emperor would like him to come have breakfast” The boy smiled. He seemed happy about the Emperor's summoning.

Minhyuk finally looked at him, a little surprised “…why does he want me to come so early? It’s not as if we can eat at the same table.”

“Empress…the Emperor said he would make an exception for today…”

Minhyuk chuckled painfully “Of course…Get me ready” he sighed and raised his left arm for Seungkwan to take, helping him stand up “We shall not make the Emperor wait” he added.

“Yes. Your bath is ready, Master” The attendant led Minhyuk to his private bathroom. Helped him undress from his plain white cotton night robe then led into the perfumed bath. The hot water was soothing and Minhyuk wished he could stay forever but Seungkwan reminded him of the situation, urging him to leave the warmth of the liquid as soon as his body seemed soft enough. They had to start adorning his appearance next.

He was dressed in the finest costume, made of silk and frilled with beautiful handmade embroidery. His dark circles were successfully hidden, as well as any spot that threatened to sully his beautiful and _perfect_ appearance. Finally, his long red hair was combed carefully by his servants then coiffed into a bun behind his head, allowing the heavy headdress and adornments to be added later. A set list of flowers was presented to him and Minhyuk had to choose which one he wanted to wear so he chose the marigold today.

He watched Seungkwan praise his choice and put the flower beside the gold in his hair “Great choice your Highness. Marigold represents the sun. I think it suits your Highness' dazzling smile.” he praises with a bright smile.

Minhyuk stares at his appearance in the large bronze mirror then chuckles “I hope the Emperor agrees with your opinion or you might be losing your head today. Marigolds also symbolize grief and cruelty.” Minhyuk glances at his attendant’s shocked face through the mirror “What if the Emperor misunderstands and think you are calling his ruling too ‘cruel’ to bear and that you are using his Empress to show your grief?”

Seungkwan pales under the words and quickly get on his knees, head looking down and his voice starts trembling “Your Highness, please forgive me, this lowly servant had no idea about such hidden meaning! I would never dare to think such insolent thing!”

Minhyuk smiles “I was simply teasing you Seungkwan. Seems like your brother did not tell you all about my me.” Minhyuk checked the flower's position in his hair.

“Talking about his Highness’ private matters outside of the forbidden city is forbidden and would be highly disrespectful, I would not dare!”

Minhyuk blinks slowly “Yet, you who replaced your brother just a week ago already knows what my smile looks like. Tell me Seungkwan, have I ever smiled so brightly to you enough to compare me to the sun?”

The boy’s fingers were trembling now “…your Highness, please forgive us. My brother, your previous attendant, simply told me about how to serve you better. Because his master’s beauty was so hard to not mention, my brother’s tongue slipped. Please forgive us your Highness.” He kowtowed.

Minhyuk sighed, his expression pensive “Your brother served me well. He was quiet yet did things before I asked him. A sensible boy yes he was. It was my pleasure to sent him to marry in a noble family, with the person he loves and respects. He must be happy…” he trails off.

“My brother will forever be beholden to your kindness!” Seungkwan says from his position.

The Empress sighs “Stand up now, let us hurry. We shall not make the Emperor wait any longer.”

The boy hesitates as he stands back on his shoes “… yes Master” he gives in and helps Minhyuk stand up, fear building up in him as he leads him outside where they come across many servants that greet the empress all in unison and wish him a good health and long life. Minhyuk simply ignores them and sighs as he sits on his personal chair litter (sedan) to be carried by half a dozen of eunuchs and followed by guards and servants until they would reach the inner palace.

.

.

“Empress Minhyuk!” a loud voice announced, and the Emperor looked up from his majestic golden seat, face emotionless but Minhyuk was not expecting anything more.

“I greet your Majesty,” Minhyuk slowly knelt on a knee, head bowing respectfully, hands on his side, with all his servants following his lead before he looks up to see Hyunwoo walking toward him, hands behind his back.

“Rise. Your body is ill, my Empress. Do not strain yourself” he talks, voice broad, dominating the whole place just like his posture and silhouette.

Minhyuk is helped back up by Seungkwan and he stares into the Emperor's eyes then smile slightly “Your majesty summoned me for a meal.”

“Please,” Hyunwoo extends his arm to show the way to his private lounge where a multitude of dishes was already prepared and waiting for them.

Minhyuk sits first as the Emperor tells him to, then himself sits at the other side of the table.

“Leave us.” He commands, and the servants leave after a deep bow. Only Seungkwan and the Emperor's personal eunuch, Supervisor Jihoon stay behind to serve them.

“How do you feel today?” Hyunwoo asks in a softer tone.

“I am doing fine.” Minhyuk answers curtly. The red eyeliner around his lash lines itches slightly.

Hyunwoo smiles “Let us eat.”

Jihoon carefully chooses the dishes to place them in the plate of the Emperor and Seungkwan does the same. Meanwhile Hyunwoo stares at Minhyuk who stares back. No words uttered, yet

_Yet.._

 

Minhyuk eats in silence, taking small bites and drinks more than he chews.

Hyunwoo says nothing as he does the complete opposite.

Suddenly, he speaks “I will have an audition to select concubines in a month from now.”

Minhyuk halts his tea drinking.

“Excuse me?” He looks at the Emperor, confusion written all over his face.

Hyunwoo is still chewing so he glances at Jihoon who stop adding into his master's plate and he turns to face the Empress and speaks “Replying to his Highness. The Empress has been ill for several years now. The Empress dowager, his Majesty’s Royal mother, is worried about not counting on his Highness for having a legitimate son to be born soon enough to ensure a successor. Therefore, the Emperor ordered to organize an audition to select concubines.”

Minhyuk’s breath slightly hitched. As soon as Jihoon stopped talking, his confused eyes turned to Hyunwoo.

“Emperor…did you… forget about your promise?” he articulated.

“I did not. But what will our people think of us if we do not leave an heir behind us?”

“Your Majesty-” Minhyuk starts but he is cut off.

“I hope you will be by my side when the moment comes. I believe your judgement is necessary. Please take care of your body and do not skip your medicine. I have imperial matters to take care of.” Hyunwoo stands up and after a last glance at Minhyuk and Seungkwan, he walks away with Jihoon behind him.

Minhyuk stares into the void, where the emperor has disappeared long ago.

“Your Highness?”  Seungkwan calls him “I brought your medicine. The emperor requested the imperial doctor to make a new one for you. It is less bitter and will strengthen your body” The boy presents the porcelain bowl on a carved tray, the content is a clear brown liquid.

Minhyuk stares at it then smiles slowly “His Majesty is so thoughtful, isn’t he?”

“Yes” Seungkwan says unaware of any innuendos, _still too innocent to catch on_.

Minhyuk grabs the bowl and empties it quickly “Let’s go back.” He stands up and walks back to his carriage, his steps slow and lifeless.

 

***

 

The day rose on the forbidden city, much later than the busy servants preparing the palace for the latest festivities. As soon as the rays were strong enough to announce the opening of the main event, the entrance hall was filled with newcomers that giggled, greeted each other courteously as well as awe at the greatness and splendor of the place. Yet, they had not seen much of its beauty in its fullest. If they make it till the end, they would at least have that opportunity.

Nobles of different classes were already putting distance between each other and some already tried to impose their status. How can the son of a Duke be on the same level as the son of a seventh rank official? That was just walking in mud with a new pair of shoes, absolutely a waste of time and honor.

A few hours later, some of the candidates were sent home, having failed to meet the basic requirements for the first selection, and the fifty remainders advanced further into the forbidden city. Tension was higher from then on and almost no one spoke.

It was truly a strange experience for the young Shin Hoseok. He was no candidate, no, he merely was the attendant of his master Yoon Jeonghan. He wondered why Jeonghan chose him for such occasion when he was not his master’s favorite attendant at all. For some reason, Hoseok was scared. He was just the son of the head butler of the Yoon family and he was pretty much awful at his new job. Taking care of the young master was not something he was used to at all.

 

Further ahead, at the north of the forbidden city, in the Lee palace, it was much noisier.

“No.” he said at every jewelry that his servants showed him and after half an hour of refusing anything that was presented to him, the empress was taken by a mild anger.

“Seungkwan”

“Your Highness?” said boy came to his right to kneel and bow

“Why do all these jewelries look so old?”

Seungkwan bit his lips glancing at the table full of sparkly items of different precious stones, before releasing them to speak “Maybe… because they date from three months ago?”

Minhyuk turns to him and lift an eyebrow “Then where are the new ones? Bring them here!”

“Yes, your Highness!” Seungkwan leaves with a worried expression and comes back with a wooden box in his hands

Minhyuk gives him a look for his strange behavior but ignore him soon and opens the box himself.

The Empress smiles softly “Splendid.” A long traditional bead necklace made of red jade was carefully folded inside and embedded on a smooth black fabric. He caressed it and sighed in content “Why are you so nervous?” He asks and Seungkwan smiles a little awkwardly.

“I thought, your Highness would get upset because when this was delivered last time, his Highness didn’t want to open it...”

“How could I have accepted this gift while the Emperor was here?” He picked the necklace and put it around his neck, admiring it in his mirror.

Seungkwan who was handed the box few months earlier, saw no notes. He wondered who it was from because as soon as the Empress saw it, he simply told the servant to put it away for now. The Emperor who was in the room as well, asked no question either.

It was all strange. “Your Highness, what about your tonic?” Seungkwan remembered the daily medicine that the Empress was prescribed to drink

Minhyuk sighed “Not now. I will have it later, with my meal. It’s still such a bitter medicine, but you wouldn’t know, would you?”

“Please forgive me your Highness” Seungkwan bowed deeply “I shall never forget this from now on!”

Minhyuk chuckled “Ah my little Boo, you are so naïve… I hope no snakes enter the Forbidden City today or I fear you will be the easy target of bullies…”

Seungkwan pursed his lips with worry.

The Empress glanced at his neck one last time in the mirror then extended his arm for Seungkwan to take it and help him up “Alright. No more chatting. Duty calls.”

. 

. 

When the sun reached the zenith, a short lunch break was announced for the servants of the candidates, therefore Hoseok was allowed to leave for a while. After following the small crowd of servants, he reached the large canteen where a meal was served to them. It was a delicacy and for that short moment he forgot about how much he didn’t want to be there in the Forbidden City.

“Hey”

He heard and looked up. It was a servant of second class, sitting at the other side of the long and slender table, calling him.

“Greetings.” Hoseok says a little timidly. The other chuckles at him.

“How come you are so fair? Do you not work outside?” The man asked straightforwardly.

“I do not…” Hoseok replied

“Is that so?” he scowled “Must be nice to be an indoor servant. Oh well, if my master gets chosen today, it would be nice too, very nice” he wriggled his eyebrows

“I see…”

The other servant looked around then leaned to whisper “I heard the Empress is no good at all! His Highness has been in the darkness for so long that people don’t remember anything about him. I think the Emperor got rid of him!”

_Him?_

“Him?...The Empress is a… male?”

“Uh huh.”  The other nodded

“I had no clue...”

“What would a lowly servant like you know that for?” The other answered with sarcasm, although he was a servant himself.

Hoseok lowered his head.

“Anyways, I want my master to win the Emperor’s heart and to have their banner elevated! That way his servants like me will get paid more even if I won’t be working here but back home” he whispered with a smile, wriggling his eyebrows.

“But the seat is already claimed. Isn't the Empress the Emperor's favorite?” Hoseok reasoned

The servant smiled as he leaned back “You really don’t know anything huh. Do you think the Empress is the only coveted seat? Listen, my master could become Noble Consort or even better! Imperial Noble consort! It is basically a vice empress at that point” he sighed and stared at Hoseok “Bringing someone like you here…your master must really hate you” he finished the last part as he drank some tea “Let me tell you a story since you seem lost.”

“Please do…” Hoseok replied politely, attentive.

“Long time ago, to the time when _‘conceivers’_ were not accepted by majority yet, a captain called Wu JaeYeon fell in love with one. He wanted to make the conceiver his legal spouse, but they feared it would affect the young soldier's career negatively, so they hid it from everyone and Wu JaeYeon made his lover his apprentice. The couple would travel together, do everything together and appear to be simple close friends.  Later Wu JaeYeon became a very respected general who drove the Emperor’s army to victory multiple times so the Emperor of the time decided to grant him any wish.

He then became bold and asked to marry his apprentice. The emperor was puzzled but gave him his blessing and they got married. With the Emperor having personally betrothed the conceiver to Wu JaeYeon, no one dared to slander their names. A few years later it was rumored that the conceiver was the master mind behind the general’s most outstanding ideas and plans. So, the ones jealous of Wu JaeYeon's quick rise to success took the opportunity to cut his wings. Therefore, they waited the conceiver to be held back by pregnancy and they took his life.” he finished.

Hoseok was agape and sad from the tragic ending of the story “That is terrible…”

“Mh. But look, apparently it was from that story that the rumor about conceivers being born talented started from. That conceiver’s ideas were written in books to be the most ingenious ever! Now anyone wants to have a conceiver as spouse or at least concubine. Even the Emperor asked for all the nobles conceivers to come to the audition. I wish I could get myself one, he might make me rich don’t you think? Or maybe he will bring me luck!” He scoffed

Hoseok slowly looked down, still sad about the story he just heard. Poor man, only being referred as 'conceiver' as if he was a possession, _His name is never even mentioned…_

“By the way, seeing your clothes, you must be a personal attendant. Men are not allowed to directly serve concubines. How can it be that you are one?” He frowned

“well…” Hoseok shyly started.

The other tilted his head a little to stare at his expression then he guessed, his face slowly realizing “Don’t tell me you-”

“Break over! Time to go back to your masters!” A loud voice announced and Hoseok stood up mechanically and bowed slightly to his new acquaintance and walked away

“Wait!” the man ran behind him and grabbed his wrist

“What?” Hoseok asked in confusion.

The man, without permission removed his hat, letting his pale blonde hair, previously carefully tucked back, fall on his forehead “You…are a conceiver…”

Murmurs rose among the servants who whispered and stared at him as if they were seeing an alien.

Truly, he was one.

Conceivers are quite uncommon and easily faced unfortunate endings at a young age, being often in the middle of quarrels they didn’t want to be involved in, where they were viewed as prize. Hoseok was sheltered at his master’s house since he was born, for this reason.

He wondered why the young master brought him here in the Forbidden City. Although, the Forbidden City was another prison after all…

Hoseok freed his hand swiftly, took his hat back and clumsily hid his hair “I have to hurry and go back, or my master will be mad.” he bowed quickly and went back.

*

*

*

A slap was what Hoseok was welcomed with when he reached said master

“Why is your hair not hidden?”

Hoseok knelt on the floor immediately “I was careless master, I will fix it” he replied, his pale cheek quickly reddening.

“Do not embarrass me.” His master sighed.

“Yes Master” Hoseok quickly tried to hide his freshly cut, short locks.

“Jeonghan, don’t be so hard on him” a well dressed noble walked over, his posture perfect with his hands held in front of his belly and body straight. His face was gentle and eyes as kind as his voice.

“He is disobedient. I must teach him. You are too nice, Jisoo. Not everyone is as benevolent as you.”

Jisoo smiled “Why don’t you just confess that you are nervous? Venting your anger on your attendant will just make others think you are mean” Jisoo glanced at the servant still kneeling, face down “Stand up” he ordered and Hoseok obeyed then bowed.

Jisoo turned to Jeonghan, stared at him and sighed “You are the most beautiful and smart person I have ever met. The emperor will pick you surely! Don’t worry at all” he reassured in his soft voice.

Jeonghan glanced to his right where many of the people there were also staring discreetly with jealousy mixed with those of admiration. He turned back to Jisoo and scoffed “This kingdom is full of surprises. I had no idea we had such beauties.”

Jisoo looked too, staring for a little before turning back to deeply sigh “Alright, alright, we got competition but whatever, you still will be fine, I can feel it” he nodded quickly.

Jeonghan knew his friend since they were little, and it was rare that Jisoo was wrong when he said _I can feel it_ so he nodded “I hope we will be together then” he grabbed Jisoo’s hands and smiled.

Jisoo squeezed his soft hands gently and nodded.

. 

. 

The Empress was finally announced in the small hall and Hyunwoo could not help but make a face because Minhyuk was late. And the Empress seemed happy about it.

The red hair was coiffed with royal golden hair pins and jewelries. Him and the Emperor were wearing matching red and gold formal outfits and Hyunwoo had his red imperial hat on and wore a long pearl necklace; it all looked as if he was getting married. Well, he was.

Minhyuk came to sit in a comfortable chair below the imperial seat but did not look less intimidating. His makeup accentuated on the color red, eye-shadows, lip-rouge, blush, were not excluded, all well applied on his structured face. He was simply beautiful.

“That necklace…” Hyunwoo pointed out when he was done admiring his husband.

Minhyuk did not answer and Hyunwoo did not expect an answer either.

No more word was said about that topic.

“Start.” The emperor said and Jihoon standing next to him nodded.

“The concubine selection shall begin!”

A ceremonial drums and other traditional instruments were played shortly then a eunuch came to deeply bow to the royal couple then opened a large parchment and he cleared his throat after stepping to the far side.

“Son of Yoo Hajoon, Deputy Governor of the Seobu province, Yoo Kihyun, age, 22!”

A young man walked in the hall, steps graceful and posture controlled. Hyunwoo slightly tilted his head in interest. His hair seemed to be black from distance but gradually one could tell it had a blue hue to it. His ears were pierced three times each and his hair coiffed traditionally in a bun with minimal number of hairpins in it. His robe was of a rich blue satin with his family symbol carefully and tastefully embroidered into them.

When he reached the appropriate distance, he knelt his right knee and had his hands rest on his right hip.

“I greet your Majesty the Emperor and his Highness the Empress.” He said before looking up to smile slightly.

Minhyuk had a perfect poker face, unimpressed “You follow traditions closely, I see.” He simply commented.

“Replying to your Highness. I believe that the ancestors and elders’ ways are the best ways therefore it is my duty to perpetuate the tradition.”

Minhyuk turned to the emperor who was still staring at the young man.

“Son of Yoo Hajoon, I see… keep his name.” the emperor declared with a smile.

“Keep his name!” the eunuch repeated louder and another one took a rectangular wood plate that had the new concubine’s name engraved on it to put it on a golden plate.

Yoo Kihyun was officially the first chosen one.

Kihyun smiled wider “I thank your Majesty for the honor” he said and stood up, walked backward exactly four steps while bowing, before turning around to walk out as gracefully as he came.

“Good manners. I watched him closely, not a single mistake was made…from head to toes, his dress up was conforming, he performed perfectly.” Minhyuk said an took his cup of tea to sip on it after using the lid to push back the small pieces of leaves that were not filtered out.

“Having the clan Yoo support the dragon seat will be a great tool for the future.” Hyunwoo said.

The empress smiled blandly.

A few candidates later, the emperor was getting bored by the activity, sending them back home for whatever reason: either they were not beautiful enough or their family held no importance for Hyunwoo.

“Enough. Give him a flower.” He said for the thirtieth candidate and sighed. The candidate bowed sadly and walked out to get his flower. His name plate was disposed of.

“Is there only one good concubine?” the Emperor asked in frustration.

“Your majesty seems to be still infatuated with the first candidate. Maybe that is affecting your judgement.”

Hyunwoo gave Minhyuk a look and received a smile back.

“May your Majesty please calm his anger. I heard there is a rare flower among the candidates” Jihoon whispered to Hyunwoo.

The Emperor rose an eyebrow, took a sip of his tea and he sighed, some hope restored “Continue, let's get over with this.”

The eunuch focused back on his parchment.

“Son of Chae DoYoon, Minister of the imperial army, name, Chae Hyungwon, age, 21!”

A young man entered the hall, and many held their breath.

His hair was the color of cherry blossom, curly, cut short. His gold-white robe had simple flowers sewn on it as if he didn't need anyone to focus on it for long. He was tall and graceful. But it was his face that attracted the most attention; his plump lips were of a light pink, eyes big and gentle. He wore a light make up around his eyes, but his beauty was undeniably natural yet surreal.

Even Minhyuk stared longer than he thought he would ever.

It was all silence until Hyungwon knelt and spoke “I greet your Majesty the Emperor and his Highness the Empress” even his voice was melodic and pleasing.

Minhyuk hesitantly turned to look at the Emperor and as expected, he was fixed on the new candidate. He simply stared, bewitched, so Minhyuk decided to take the initiative “Keep his name.” he said.

“I thank your Majesty” Hyungwon's cherry lips stretched into a smile.

He walked out like it must be done but Hyunwoo was still staring at where he left.

"Your majesty..." Minhyuk called 

“…Continue” Hyunwoo finally snapped out of it.

However, after that it was left to the Empress to choose since the Emperor was distracted and was mindlessly sending everyone home”

“Give him a flower” He sighed

“Please consider this a bit more, your Majesty. An alliance with the Yoo clan will be very important now.”

“Did not his grandfather betray the last Emperor? Why would I keep a Yoon in my harem?” he rose an eyebrow, staring down at Jeonghan who had his head low, still kneeling on the floor.

“Maybe this marriage will solve this issue and bring peace. Your people will realize how much of a forgiving Emperor you are, your Majesty. Plus, he is such a beauty...it would be such a waste.”

Hyunwoo sighed “Fine, I trust your judgement , Empress. Keep his name.”

“I thank your Majesty and his Highness” Jeonghan said and walked back to the remaining candidates where his friend was waiting as well.

 

“Congratulations Jeonghan!” Jisoo said with a bright smile.

“I was so scared; If it was not for the Empress,” he took a deep breath.

“We must thank his Highness personally later then” Jisoo smiled.

They heard Jisoo's father’s name and Jisoo nodded to him with a sure smile before leaving his side.

“Congratulation master” Hoseok came to say with a happy smile and Jeonghan simply hummed then anxiously waited for his friend.

A few minutes later Jeonghan heard the pleasing words _keep his name!_ and Jisoo came back with a calm smile on.

“I told you” he proudly said with his chin high yet he did not seem arrogant.

“Congratulation Master!” his personal attendant came over excitedly.

“Thank you, Hyelin” he smiled at the cute girl before turning back to Jeonghan “Come over my place later, let us have some tea and sweets to celebrate!”

Jeonghan nodded and Hoseok smiled in genuine happiness for his master and his friend.

.

.

.

Two weeks later the new concubines were successfully moved in their new home, the Forbidden City. There were ten of them in total and they all were to live together in one palace until the Emperor has given them their titles. There was a strict hierarchy in the harem and obviously, the higher the rank, the better. For now, the concubines smiled and chatted with each other and even called each other affectionately with nicknames such as _brother_ but Kihyun knew it was just a way of securing alliances until the time came.

Kihyun did nothing of the sort. He had nothing to fear. Himself was born in a noble family and is now in the top three of the most influential families in the harem.

They were currently waiting at the inner palace for the empress to arrive, seated in two lines of chairs, five concubines on each side with their attendants standing in a perfect posture behind them. All wore the prettiest and gorgeous robe they own so far but almost no jewelries as a sign of humility as new spouses with no titles yet, paying respect to the Empress.

He looked ahead of him to stare at the one that was the number one. Chae Hyungwon. The man’s beauty easily dominated. He drew envious glances from some of the concubines but Kihyun was too rational to care much about that.

_All that matters, is that the Emperor favors me as well._

Concubine Hyungwon’s cherry blossom hair was unusually short and _curly._ He wore a piece of silk around his neck and his inner lips was dabbed on with of a soft pink, probably made from crushed flower. It was against the etiquette to cut one’s hair but again, conceivers were easily forgiven when it came to rules about how to look ‘proper’ and presentable. Some things were hard to control and Kihyun could relate since his night-blue hair never held in black dye for more than a week. The process of hair dying was painful so he gave up on that long ago.

Hyungwon’s father was the minister of the imperial army and was a man to be feared. He had served the last Emperor and now his son has married the current Emperor. Very smart move for the future of the Chae clan.

Kihyun glanced two chairs to the right, Yoon Jeonghan. The trait that immediately caught attention is his lily-white hair, nicely combed back into a bun. It was as if he was of an old age, yet his face was proof of youth and masculine beauty. His father is not directly serving the royal family, but his grandfather was close with the last Emperor yet he had betrayed the Son Clan and was punished but it was a mysterious event… Kihyun wondered why a Yoon was taken in. The Yoon clan has a bad reputation, yet the Emperor married one of their sons. _Strange._

Then there was himself, third. But that was the past. Now they are all set to an equal ground again and only the Emperor will declare who can look down on others or not.

Kihyun sighed softly.

The ranking he wished for was to be an Imperial Noble Consort although he knew for sure that it was impossible for a newcomer to achieve that. But to be a simple Imperial Concubine was out of question. Or worst, to be just a concubine ...

 _How humiliating it would be…_ He clenched his jaw.

“The Empress enters the inner hall!” A loud voice announced, and the concubines rose to kneel a knee and bow their head.

“We greet the Empress!” They said all together as Minhyuk walked in with his attendant on his side until he sat in the seat reserved to him a little further from the concubines, where he could see them clearly.

“Rise up and sit.” he said after he was seated comfortably

“Yes.” The concubines said and sat, attention all on the Empress.

Minhyuk smiled “I welcome you in the Forbidden City. You are now to serve the Emperor and honor him. Any action you take will reflect the royal family, so I expect you all to be wise.” His voice was slightly husky yet gentle “If any one you has lost his way, you are encouraged to come seek help from me.”

The ten young men slightly bowed their head, a smile on their lips.

Minhyuk turned to Hyungwon and smiled slightly bigger “Hyungwon, send my thanks to your mother. I am very touched by her gift.”

The concubines discreetly exchanged looks but kept calm.

Hyungwon stood up and elegantly bowed his head while bending his knees “I shall not fail to send her your message. She will be delighted.”

Minhyuk nodded as he blinked then turned to all of them “The Emperor is very pleased by the selection thus is rushing to meet with you all” he said with a sigh yet did not appear sad “He will assign titles tonight so do not unpack your bags yet. Tomorrow you all will be moved to your respective palaces” Minhyuk put his tea cup down.

“It’s getting late, you must all be tired since you came in just yesterday. I shall go rest as well.”

He raised an arm for Seungkwan to take and help him stand up. The concubines stood up as well and knelt on their right knee.

“Sending off his Highness the Empress!” they said all together as Minhyuk was escorted out.

As soon as they stood up Hyungwon was the one to leave first with his attendant while the others took their time to chat behind. Kihyun left as well.

“I hope our palaces are close to one another” Jisoo said to Jeonghan who smiled and nodded.

“Let’s see if your friendship is as strong when the Emperor will favor one more than the other” another concubine, Kwon Soonyoung, spoke as he walked to the two friends while fanning himself slowly, his fox-like eyes displaying his provocative nature.

“It matters little to us, as long as we can be together, it is fine” Jisoo replied to him.

Soonyoung smiled, his full cheeks bobbing up “Do you not know about what happens to unfavored concubines? I suppose you don’t. You will find out eventually anyways.” He chuckled and walked out with his attendant trying to keep the pace.

Jeonghan sighed “Let’s go, Jisoo” he said and Jisoo replaced his worried face with a smiley one.

.

.

.

“Your Highness, concubine Hyungwon would like to see you” Seungkwan came to report that Hyungwon was waiting for a meeting, outside the Lee palace, where the Empress resided.

“Let him in.” Minhyuk had expected the visit so he put his tea cup down.

 

“Long lives the Empress, I came to personally pay my respects to his Highness” Hyungwon bowed deep until his forehead met the back of his hands on the floor

“Rise up.” Minhyuk said with a smile

“Thank you, your grace” Hyungwon did then turned to his attendant, took a box from her and opened it “I did not dare to come empty handed, so I brought this gift” he presented

Seungkwan went to take the gift to show it to Minhyuk.

“This is a rare pile of documents that dates from centuries ago. It is a pile of manuscripts about the Lee Clan’s prowess during foreign expeditions. These are not mentioned in the current books anywhere in this kingdom, I personally checked. During my last trip in the neighboring countries I had discovered it and I thought it would please his Highness” he smiled.

Minhyuk took one of the documents carefully and inspected the it with great interest. The stamps were real and authentic, Minhyuk could tell, it was about his own family after all. The stories were not those he had seen or heard before effectively and his chest pumped with pride.

“Magnificent, simply precious” he commented then looked at Hyungwon with a smile “I very gladly accept your gift.”

Hyungwon smiled bright “I am honored.” he bowed.

“Please, sit” Minhyuk put the parchment back in the box and Seungkwan took it away to store it safely.

Hyungwon had a sit next to Minhyuk, a table being the only thing between them.

A maid immediately brought a cup of tea for Hyungwon.

Minhyuk sighed “I will have to copy these stories for my family to see. I fear too many hands having access to them will ruin it. It is very old after all”.

“Please, allow me to do it Empress. I do not want to seem presumptuous, but I have some talent for calligraphy”.

Minhyuk smiled and nodded “Good. I allow you then.”

“Thank you your Highness. _I will not fail you_ ” Hyungwon smiled a little differently.

Minhyuk’s smile faltered a little, he slightly tilted his head and Hyungwon simply blinked at him.

“Does his Highness want to say something?” Hyungwon asked

“…Nothing” Minhyuk smiled “Let’s enjoy our tea, shall we… Tell me more about your trips, Hyungwon”

Hyungwon put his cup down “I will happily comply.”

_Again. That look. It says more than he speaks.  
_

Minhyuk smiled.

He listened to Hyungwon talk about his family, his ties and his trips. He spoke very elegantly and did not seem overly excited, yet he was not boring. Minhyuk asked questions from time to time and received honeyed answers.

Half an hour later he decided he would go back and prepare for tomorrow so, politely, he exited.

“He is smart, coming here to get Master’s support. He just arrived yet he is so gutty!” Seungkwan was obviously unhappy about the pink haired man’s visit.

“He knows what is best for him. He has not made it so far just by having a pretty face. He has two other siblings who are also conceivers and they are rumored to be just as beautiful and cultivated yet he was the one who came in the forbidden city” Minhyuk chuckled, “He wants my support, and he has it now.”

“But Master! He is blatantly licking your shoes and he must think that you are a pushover!” Seungkwan pouted

Minhyuk sighed “Tomorrow night, send him back the manuscripts. He needs them to make a new copy.”

“But Master…”

Minhyuk smiled to the grumpy boy “Bring me my tonic, Seungkwan”

A eunuch entered the chamber, head low not daring to look at the Empress “Concubine Hong and Yoon have been waiting to meet you, your Highness”

“The Empress is tired for today, tell them to come back tomorrow” Seungkwan spoke

“Let them in. You, bring me my tonic” Minhyuk said and Seungkwan could only obey even if he was unhappy about it.

The two newly wed concubines bowed deep like Hyungwon did, recited their wish to the Empress and presented their gifts.

“May your Highness forgive me in advance.” Jeonghan turned around to take a rolled expensive paper from his attendant Hoseok and presented it “I dared to paint this portrait of your Highness, I made sure no one else but me saw it.” Jeonghan offered his painting

“Portrait?” Minhyuk asked with a frown

“Don’t you know that only the most talented artists are allowed to paint the royal couple?” Seungkwan asked. Jeonghan lowered his head, fingers fidgeting nervously.

“Yoon Jeonghan… you only saw me once…briefly. How could you have painted me?” Minhyuk asked with curiosity.

“Replying to his Highness. I was blessed with good memory. One glance is enough for me to remember something. However, I fear I could not capture all of your Highness’ beauty on a single paper.”

Minhyuk opened his large hand and waited for Seungkwan to fetch the painting for him.

He rolled it open and was stunned by the accuracy of the drawing. His robe, its details, all of his jewelries, the background on the day of the selection, even his tea cup, all of it was represented. Minhyuk had never seen such beautiful painting ever and the fact that his face was so nicely painted, every contour of it, his pale skin due to his illness, his flaming hair. Everything was there.

“This is the most beautiful painting I have ever seen” He said genuinely as he turned to Jeonghan who knelt his right knee to accept the compliment “I am flattered, your Highness”

“Seungkwan, carefully put it in my room, I shall find a place to hang it later”

“...Yes master” The boy, surprised by the talent of the white-haired concubine said no more, embarrassed by his previous assumptions.

“Your Highness, I am no match.” Jisoo glanced at Jeonghan with a smirk then took something from his attendant “But I took the time to embroider of the symbol of your family on this handkerchief. I would gladly play the zither to entertain his Highness, anytime as well.”

Minhyuk admired the patient and neat work, his fingers caressing the soft red phoenix over the expensive fabric “Concubine Hong seems to have delicate and skilled fingers. I accept your gift.” He smiled

“Thank you your Highness. You must be tired; we shall take our leave now.” They walked backward while bowing before exiting the chamber.

“They all seem to admire his Highness a lot. I thought they would be disrespectful so I said those things…” Seungkwan mumbled ashamed of his rude behavior earlier 

Minhyuk smiled “Of course they admire me. I am the Empress. But soon admiration will turn to envy then to hate. As soon as they will be giving birth to little princes and little princesses for the Emperor, they will call me old, sick and useless” Minhyuk mindlessly threw the handkerchief to the floor and sighed “Get me ready, I have to meet his majesty for the title selections”

.

.

.

“I salute his Majesty” Minhyuk slightly bowed as he entered the Emperor’s office room

“Empress, you’re here. Come over” Hyunwoo was excited and Minhyuk forced a smile

“I already gave them their titles. Tell me what you think” smiled

“If your Majesty already chose, what more can I say?”

Hyunwoo sighed “You are the one who controls the harem, of course your opinion matters, come over” He went to personally hurry Minhyuk’s steps, worrying Seungkwan.

“I will do as you wish then” Minhyuk smiled and looked at the document.

Minhyuk remembered that ranks in the harem are structured in this order, from high to low there was:

**Empress(one), Imperial Noble Consort (one), Noble Consort (two), Consort (four), Imperial concubine (six), Concubine (unlimited number), Noble Attendant (unlimited number), Attendant (unlimited number).**

The red hair remembered the two concubines that came earlier. Yoon Jeonghan was set to be an Imperial Concubine and Hong Jisoo was given the title of Consort, setting him higher than his friend. Minhyuk internally smiled.

_This is going to be fun._

The bubbly Kwon Soonyoung was a Consort as well. Minhyuk liked the young man. _He will be useful._

He then looked over and found what he was looking for “…Chae Hyungwon: Noble Consort, Yoo Kihyun: Noble Consort, …” Minhyuk read out loud.

“I like them.” Hyunwoo smiled

Minhyuk took a breath “Your Majesty, they just entered the forbidden city, yet they are already given such high titles. Won’t people call his Majesty an easy man?”

“Why would they? I only have ten spouses; I can’t let them be all simple Concubines, can I?”

“I care about the Emperor’s reputation…” Minhyuk lowered his eyes

Hyunwoo tilted his head “Is it because of Yoo Kihyun? I heard that all the candidates sent you a gift, but he did not.”

 _The emperor has ears and eyes everywhere huh_ Minhyuk thought _  
_

“The Yoo Clan is a very proud Clan. They would not do such thing because they will consider it a bribe.” Minhyuk replied "Therefore I have no feelings of resentment toward Yoo Kihyun" he smiled

Hyunwoo looked at the manuscript “He is very smart. His father is one of the most loyal men I have ever met. I cannot give him less than this.”

Minhyuk nodded “Chae Hyungwon seems to be a wise one as well.”

Hyunwoo nodded back “Then it is settled.”

\----

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -This story is inspired from the Dramas I watched about the Qing dynasty. I highly recommend the one called "The story of the Yanxi palace". All episodes are subbed on YouTube. It's really really good!  
> -The forbidden City is where the royal family lives. No one can enter unless they are permitted to, thus the word forbidden. City cuz that place is huge af!  
> \- the rank thingy can be confusing so here. From the highest ranked to lowest ranked: Kihyun and Hyungwon(same rank), Jisoo and Soonyoung (same rank), Jeonghan  
> If you have questions please please please do not hesitate :D leave a comment pwease <3


	2. II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter:  
> The Emperor Hyunwoo has chosen ten concubines for his harem due to not having an heir with the Empress Minhyuk.  
> The Empress, despite being ill with an unknown illness (for now), has helped the Emperor in the process and seemed to take his job seriously but still considering the Emperor's will and desire.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry for any mistakes, I will constantly proofread ^^

.

.

Supervisor Jihoon was on his way to the communal palace with two eunuchs by his sides and a royal manuscript carefully held in both of his hands. The concubines were already warned about its eventual arrival and so they were waiting together after having had their dinner. Tension was palpable.

Other than Kihyun who was calmly embroidering a piece of silk and Hyungwon who was reading a small foreign book with tiny writing as his attendant fed him grapes, almost everyone else was simply impatient and or nervous.

“What are you making concubine Yoo?” Soonyoung asked to break the suffocating silence. Kihyun was sitting right next to him.

“A dragon” Kihyun responded and showed the work in process to him. It was with a crimson red thread that he was working with, carefully creating the animal that represented the Emperor.

Soonyoung opened his eyes wide, his golden eyelashes flapping over and over to show his surprise “Is that a gift for the Emperor?” he asked and Kihyun chuckled lightly “How could it be. This is nowhere good enough. I am simply bored here”

“Then how about we play some chess in the following days?” he asked and smiled innocently. Kihyun stared at him.

 _Why is he talking to me suddenly?_ Because Soonyoung has in fact never laid his eyes on him before. Well he did not show much interest in anything or anyone else since the selection day.

“I accept.” He replied, not having a reason to decline.

Soonyoung smiled wide and a second later Jihoon entered the hall.

“Concubines, kneel to accept the Imperial decree!” he announced, voice trained to be loud, then opened the decorated golden manuscript.

The concubines did like requested and lowered their heads, their attendants following their lead.

“His Majesty the Emperor is benignant. He did not wish for his spouses to wait any longer therefore his Majesty is making this edict tonight!

As mandated by the heavens, titles have been assigned!

One who is of a higher rank must look after the others and be helpful to the Empress! One who is of lower rank must pay respect to his superiors and participate in the harmony of the harem!

Here they are, listen carefully!”

“Chae Hyungwon, who has intelligence and grace, beauty the gods have decided to bless the Emperor with, has been assigned the official title of ‘Noble Consort’!”

“Yoo Kihyun, who is refined, dutiful and filial, has been assigned the official title of Noble Consort!”

Hyungwon and Kihyun did not show any emotion on their faces. It was as if they did not expect less than this.

“Hong Jisoo, who is pure with wonderful morals, benevolent and is fervently devoted to the gods, has been assigned the title of ‘Consort’!

Kwon Soonyoung, who is talented in many areas, smart and capable, has been assigned the official title of ‘Consort’!”

The golden hair smirked.

“Yoon Jeonghan, Chi Yejun, Oh Sanghoon , Jang Seungmin, Mun Ilseong and Wen Junhui, who proved to be worthy to serve the Emperor and honor him, have all been assigned the official title of ‘Imperial Concubine'!

End of decree!”

Jihoon closed the manuscript and bowed when they all rose.

“Congratulations young Masters. All shall be moved to their respective palaces tomorrow. I wish you all a peaceful night.” Jihoon finished and walked backward before leaving the hall.

 

Soonyoung cleared his throat to break the silence then glanced in Jeonghan's direction “Ah, the Yoon Clan, such an envied name once, but now their son is not even worth more than a simple _Imperial Concubine_ title. How tragic.” He chuckled bringing his handkerchief to his lips elegantly.

“Concu-, Consort Kwon” Jeonghan started, eyes low “I would highly appreciate if you tell me why I displease you. If I ever wronged you, I was not aware.”

“Have I said anything that gave you such idea?” Soonyoung looked around with a fake sad face “Imperial Concubine Yoon must take my words too seriously.” He smiled and walked close to the taller man and leaned over his ear “You always put yourself on such high horses. It must be terrible to realize how ridiculous you look on your donkey” he murmured the last part then sighed, pulling back “Bomi!” he called his attendant even if she was right next to him.

“Yes, your Highness?” she answered

“I am tired.” he rose his left arm, eyes glaring at the other.

“Yes your Highness.” she took it and led him back to his room.

.

Jeonghan sighed as he stared in his small round mirror. Jisoo was next to him and seemed to have a question on his lips since an hour ago but dared not to say it.

They were getting their hair combed by their attendants under the light of candle lamps put all over the room. The friends had decided to share a room but they will be soon separated tomorrow.

Jisoo realized it and took the courage to ask because it might be too late later “Do you really not know why Consort Kwon treats you this way?”

Jeonghan glances at him from the corner of his eyes “I have an idea… my father was-” Jeonghan's face suddenly cringed and his neck bent forward under pain from a hair being bluntly pulled from his scalp “You clumsy idiot!” he turned to glare at Hoseok who quickly fell on his knees and bowed deep until his forehead touched the floor’s carpet

“I am still unskilled at being your attendant! It’s my fault, I deserve to die! Please forgive me Master!” he repeatedly chanted

“Leave right now! I don’t want to see your face!” Jeonghan yelled in anger.

Hoseok quickly stood up and walked back head low until he exited the room.

“Useless!” he reached back to pull his long white hair to his front and tried to comb it after picking another comb up from the table in front of them.

“…Hyelin can do yours when she is done with me. She has fairy hands” Jisoo smiled

“Thank you but I will be fine” he curtly replied

Jisoo bit his lip “…Why didn’t you take your real attendant with you? She served you since you were little and knows you better than the butler's son. As far as I remember he only took care of manual work at your home, didn’t he?”

“Why would I drag her to this _place?”_ Was Jeonghan’s ambiguous answer

Jisoo lowered his eyes as he blinked then looked back up “Please, be gentler with him. He is trying his best, you know it” he spoke

Jeonghan sighed and put the comb down, his tries futile as he was unable to do it himself. “Do not defend him. I gave him a month to practice, yet still, all he can do best is cut wood and carry buckets.”

Jisoo sighed, giving up. Hyelin braided his chestnut brown hair then tied a knot at the base of it. “Thank you Hyelin. Please help this grumpy friend of mine as well”

Jeonghan couldn’t suppress a chuckle.

Hyelin started combing his hair gently as well as massage his scalp, Jeonghan smiled and closed his eyes in content.

Jisoo turned toward him “Now that your mood has improved, do you mind continuing your story?”

“…Father had refused to take his family’s demand due to some complication that my father could not control. In result, his conceiver parent passed away…”

Jisoo stared in silence “What complications?”

“Me. I was born that day as well. My father wanted to take charge of the delivery himself instead of leaving it to one of his apprentices. So he declined to go and help another delivery. Conceivers' delivery is very delicate, and the operation must be done carefully, or both the father and the child will die. Consort Kwon lost his father that day as he was born. My mother in other hand did not need full attention but she was my father’s first wife and he was worried to lose her. I think that is why he hates me so much…”

“I am sorry for his misfortune but that is ridiculous, how can he blame you?” Jisoo frowned

Jeonghan shrugged with a sad smile.

“it’s done, your Highness” Hyelin stepped back.

Jeonghan looked at the neat work with a pleased smiled then pulled Jisoo toward their bed. They laid on it and faced each other “Sleep well Consort Hong” Jeonghan said in a funny voice, trying to imitate supervisor Jihoon.

“Do not tease me” Jisoo laughed

Hyelin pulled the cover over their bodies and wished them goodnight before letting down the transparent white curtains of the canopy bed. She blew half of the candles off and went back to continue packing back her master's unpacked bags…

.

.

.

Hoseok crouched down at the edge of a pond in the backyard, his small lamp next to him. He wanted to cry but his eyes were dry. He was so far from home, so far from his father, even if he was a strict one, still so far from all he was familiar with. This place was so large, Hoseok doesn’t think he can ever know all of it and he was not even allowed to try. He hugged his knees tighter and buried his face in his knees.

He then heard water splashes and looked up to see red carps swimming and hoping out of the water as if to cheer him up. He saw yellowy-green pale dots of light being reflected by the surface of the water and looked up to see fireflies dancing around him.

Hoseok smiled.

Since he was little, any seldom times he was outside of the house, animals just seemed to come to him and sometimes helped him. Well, they seemed to try yet they were not strong enough to do any hard labor that Hoseok was in charge of.

“Thank you, friends” he said and stood up to go back to work.

Tomorrow was going to be a busy day.

.

.

.

“Have the concubines all installed?”

“Yes your Highness. They are currently getting used to their new homes.”

“Good.” Minhyuk sighed, setting his tea cup aside “Has his Majesty chosen who will serve him tonight?”

Seungkwan glanced up at Minhyuk to see his expression before he answered. Minhyuk looked as if he just asked for the most banal things.

Seungkwan looked down “Replying to his Highness. Noble Consort Chae’s name board has been selected. He shall be serving his Majesty tonight.”

“Good, good.” Minhyuk smiled, taking the boy aback.

Seungkwan was deeply worried for the Empress. Due to his illness he was isolated and now that new, fresh, concubines arrived, they could snatch the Emperor’s favors away and Seungkwan feared the worst. His master could get replaced.

But he knew that as long as Minhyuk was alive, it was not possible for him to lose his title easily. Seungkwan knew that. However, if any concubine managed to win the Emperor's heart and gets to be promoted to title of Imperial Noble Consort, they could look down on the Empress and their healthy body would fit to take charge of the harem. _And if they give birth…it will be truly over for his Highness…_

“Send Sir Kibum to the Chae palace. Noble Consort Chae must learn about how to properly serve the Emperor”

“Yes your Highness. I will inform him immediately”

Seungkwan bowed before he left to carry out the order.

.

.

.

Supervisor Jihoon advanced into the newly renovated palace with a smile on his thin lips. When he was close enough, he bowed to the new master of the place.

“I greet your Highness Noble Consort Chae. Congratulations, his Majesty has chosen you to serve him tonight.”

Hyungwon smiled and glanced at his attendant Hani who smiled back.

“Here is Sir Kibum in charge of imperial bedchambers. He shall teach you all you need to know to serve his Majesty as well as all the rules.”

Kibum walked forward and bowed with a smile on.  

“Also, young master does not need to move, his Majesty will be coming here himself” Jihoon added, being a little less formal “This is an honor”

“I will remember to show my gratitude to his Majesty” Hyungwon said with a smile

“I shall take my leave now” Jihoon left Kibum and this latter started to teach Hyungwon around a table with tea served to them

“His Majesty is not just any man. He is your Emperor before anything else. You shall prioritize his needs over yours. Listen to his instructions, do not talk back, keep your voice quiet in any circumstances…” he continued for a while with the rules then to some detailed explanation about what was going to happen. Both Hyungwon and Hani could not help getting embarrassed and shy over the blunt words “… what you will feel when his Majesty starts touching you is natural, do not be afraid, let him take the lead and if you are lucky, it will be the best night of your life” he finished with a smile.

Hyungwon nodded and asked Hani to walk the guest to till the heavy gates of the palace’s entrance.

“Are you okay master?” She asked when she came back

“Yes…” Hyungwon sighed “I will be fine” He nervously looked at the window to see the dimming light of the middle of the afternoon. He had received the parchments to copy a while ago but he was not feeling calm enough to do an excellent job so he decided to put it away for tomorrow.

“The heat is suffocating me. I need some fresh air”  

.

.

.

Hyungwon found that he was not the only one that decided to come to the imperial garden. Soonyoung and Kihyun were under the gazebo having a chess contest while some other concubines were walking around and chatting. They all were now wearing the fitting outfits for their ranks, their hair coiffed and bedecked with hairpins of higher quality. Kihyun and Soonyoung in particular, were wearing more expensive earrings and bracelets, rings, as well as nail-guards although Kihyun’s were made of more precious metal that Soonyoung’s.

It was all about titles and it was done like that so anyone who saw them knew who they were dealing with. Hyungwon had received all those new pieces of jewelry as soon as he entered his own palace however his short hair did not allow him to have his head adorned as much as others.

_Like Noble Consort Kihyun._

Kihyun’s appearance was very neat. Even if his silky and long dark blue hair was let free to fall over his back, a bun at the top half of his head allowed for those pins to be adjusted in. It seemed to be what a relaxed Yoo Kihyun looked like.

He pursed his lips in irritation and was about to leave when Soonyoung called him loudly.

“Noble Consort Chae! Would you like to play with us?”

Hyungwon sighed and turned around to force a small smile “I am afraid I cannot. I must go back to get ready for his Majesty. Now if you will excuse me,”

“His majesty is busy until late tonight. You already met Sir Kibum, what else could you be doing?” Kihyun asked.

Hyungwon did not have an excuse because he did not plan on doing anything else but work on his calligraphy for the Empress today. _But they don’t need to know that._

He then smiled and walked toward them. They stood up to greet him; First, Soonyoung and his attendant getting on their right knee with a small head bow and hands on the side. Kihyun raising his right hand, the left one over his belly and slightly bending his knee with Hyungwon mirroring him as they are of same ranks now.

“Who is winning?” Hyungwon asked as he sat in a chair Hani brought him, next to the chess board

“Consort Kwon is surprisingly good at this. This is the first time I ever lost to someone since I mastered in chess. I was six.”

Hyungwon scoffed internally _what a show off, let’s teach him a lesson._

“Then how about a game with you Consort Kwon.” The pink hair asked

“Pardon my bluntness but why do I feel like Noble Consort Chae is using me?” Soonyoung smiled, weak sun rays illuminating his golden locks.

Hyungwon stared at him and realized that Soonyoung was not that simple to figure out after all. _He is not stupid._

“I simply want to play with you, is there any problem with it?” Hyungwon lied

Soonyoung chuckled “Of course no. Bomi, reset the game.”

The attendant did like asked and Hyungwon exchanged seats with Kihyun.

“Please, go ahead.” Soonyoung suggested

Hyungwon carefully pulled on the hem of his long right sleeve before carefully selecting his first pawn to move with his index and middle finger, gracefully, all while raising his golden nail-guards, adorned with flower design, to avoid unintentional poking at another pawn.

He then observed how Soonyoung would play. The other was staring at the chess board, not exactly concentrating and it seemed like his first move was random from how he seemed to hesitate.

However, he ended up winning at Hyungwon’s surprise. Well not really a surprise.

“How…” _something is strange_

“Are you a bad loser Noble Consort Chae?” Soonyoung teased and drank his tea.

Hyungwon glanced at Kihyun who simply blinked toward him.

Hyungwon did not play like usual. He gradually became hesitant when it was his turn because each move he planned to take, Soonyoung would mirror it and play it before him, as if he had an idea of what Hyungwon was thinking of, in advance _That doesn’t make any sense_

“Thank you for the game, I must go back now” He excused himself and left, a weird feeling in his stomach.

_Kwon Soonyoung… he is no ordinary man._

Behind him, Kihyun had a tiny smile on his pink lips as he carefully reset the game and asked a bored Soonyoung for another party, knowing fully well he was going to lose.

_First pawn, moved._

.

.

.

Hyungwon sat on his bed, waiting patiently in his light lavender robe made especially for his nuptial night. He had his meal a few hours ago and took a bath full of rose petals with his attendant’s help. He was now waiting, nervous for the Emperor to arrive, eyes looking at his ring-free fingers on his thighs. Hyungwon was not sure what to expect exactly. Kibum’s explanation was a little fast and ambiguous.

_Best night?_

But he was not that naive. He who traveled a lot came across different people and some made inappropriate advances at him making him curious, yet he was too proud to let his body go in the hands of anyone. They were not worth him at all.

But this is the Emperor, the ‘son of the heavens’, the father of the whole nation, the chosen dragon; who was better to take his virginity away?

“Master, you will catch a cold, at least wear this” Hani came with a cloak and covered his shoulders with it “His majesty works till late in the night, but I am sure he will not abandon you” she reassured him.

“I am aware. I wish I could help him with all those responsibilities…” Hyungwon sighed

Hani seemed to want to say something as her lips parted a little, but they closed for a smile “His Highness should not worry about that. Concubines have other roles and dealing with politics are not some of them.”

“What a pity…” Hyungwon pulled the warm fabric closer to himself with a small smile on his plump lips.

“His Majesty the Emperor!” Jihoon announced from outside and soon Hyunwoo entered the palace with slow steps. He looked around before finding the bedchamber where Hyungwon was standing.

“Peace be upon your Majesty” he greeted formally with a bow and looked up to see a smiling Hyunwoo. Hani bowed and left them after pulling down the long and thick curtain that separated the bedroom to any other rooms in the palace.

“I see the Empress did a good job renovating this palace. Do you find it at your taste?”

“Replying to his Majesty. His Highness the Empress is kind and thoughtful. He even made sure the imperial kitchen had some delicacy from my native province made for me today. I am very grateful and pleased.”

“Good, very good” Hyunwoo looked around again before sighing and turning to Hyungwon “No need to be so formal with me when I come over, I prefer when my husband is relaxed when we are alone”

_Husband…right, we are married now_

“Yes…dear” Hyungwon could not help the blush that painted his ears pink.

“Oh. “ _Dear_ ”? That was pretty daring” Hyunwoo smiled big as he walked over

“Please forgive me your Majesty…” Hyungwon hung his head low.

“No, don’t be sorry.” He reached Hyungwon. His voice softer than ever. He gently pulled the Noble Consort’s chin up “I like it.”

“I am here to please you, your Majesty” Hyungwon said, nervous yet excited. It was the first time he was so close to the Emperor. His big eyes scrutinized the handsome face: plump lips, strong cheekbones and nose, gentle brown eyes that seemed intimidating before… Hyungwon stared until he felt Hyunwoo reach for his lips, so he closed his eyes and let it happen.

The Emperor’s lips were slightly dry due to him not having much time to primp himself unlike his spouses whose ones were all soft as expected.

Hyungwon wanted to kiss back right away but remembered the rules so he remained passive to the touches. He also did not know how to, and he was just learning. But desire rose within him, his body starting to burn inside his body as the emperor kissed him more, so he slightly pushed back with his lips, hands slowly reaching up to the Emperor’s.

Hyunwoo cupped his face and pulled away, thumbs caressing his plum skin “Are you okay?” He asked

“Yes” he muttered

“Good” Hyunwoo went back to kiss him with a little more passion this time and Hyungwon found the gut to properly kiss back, hands grabbing on the Emperor’s clothed forearms.

“I like your perfume” Hyunwoo commented as he moved to his neck, nibbling on the skin on the right of the conceiver’s neck, while his own right hand caressed the left side of the neck sending Hyungwon a new kind of sensation.

It felt good and he tried to not make any sound, but a contented sigh still escaped, hands unconsciously pulling the Emperor closer for more. He did not even realize he was being undressed when Hyunwoo came back to kiss him. The Emperor undid the knots of his robe and slowly pulled them down, sliding them down the warm body of his concubine until naked.

A touch on his chest and Hyungwon gasped in the kiss, finally taking realization of what just happened. Hyunwoo kissed his forehead his nose and smiled. It seemed it was to relax the younger man and it worked.

“Do you want to lay down”

“Yes” Hyungwon sat on the bed awkwardly then moved further against the wall before laying down, trying to hide his growing erection.

Hyunwoo smiled and started undressing himself, taking off his golden belt along with all its ornaments, undid the knots at his right shoulder then at his neck to take of his robe first. Next was his plain white robe then his top, leaving him in his pants.

Hyungwon watched his back muscles dance at each movement and his biceps contract easily then his defined chest and abdominal muscles indicating physical activities that concubines were forbidden to perform.

Hyungwon bit his lower lip a little envious yet glad to witness the Emperor’s glorious body be his.

_For tonight at least…_

Hyunwoo made his way to him, first just staring when he laid next to the pink haired one.

“You look displeased with something. Do you wish to touch my body? Go ahead”

Hyungwon bit his lip harder before releasing it. He came back closer to slide his long fingers on the skin. It was thick as it appeared to be, and the young man carefully poked at the abs in wary before properly touching it and finding some sort of satisfaction in it.

“Come here” Hyunwoo grabbed him by the waist and carried to have him sit on his crotch, on top of himself

Hyungwon gasped in the process, hands finding support on said abs “Your Majesty,”

“Forgive me if I scared you” He smiled “My turn” he touched Hyungwon’s chest, watching the other react when he went to sensible areas. The emperor wanted to see more…

 

Hyungwon was truly beautiful like that, moaning and panting under him as Hyunwoo thrust inside him as a slow pace. His pink eyelashes held small pearl of tears that Hyunwoo kissed away each time he saw them about of roll down.

“your majesty” he whined biting his lower lip and knitting his eyebrows

“Go ahead, you don’t need my permission”

“But…the rules”

“I did not write those” Hyunwoo smiled “So, go ahead, my flower” he said lovingly as he squeezed Hyungwon’s member in his hand, pushing himself deep to lead the conceiver to ecstasy

Hyungwon’s mind went blank, voice lost and pupils dilating. The last thing he remembered was the Emperor’s gentle kisses on his lazy lips…

 

When Hyungwon woke up he was dressed up and the sun was up in the sky already.

“Congratulations on your first night with the Emperor, Master” Hani who was cleaning vases quietly, saw him wake up so she quickly came to bow to him.

“He left…?” Hyungwon asked first

“Yes, his Majesty left last night after you fell asleep. How do you feel Master?”

“I am fine, I wish I could have seen him off…” he was sad

Hani noticed Hyungwon’s disappointment “His Majesty seemed really happy and satisfied when he left. He will definitely choose you soon again” she said with a cheerful smile.

Hyungwon stared at her and smiled with a pride and ego “Is that so?” he bit his lip “Hani…”

“Yes Master?”

He rose his pink eyebrows “It was amazing” he smiled

“Ah, Master…” Hani blushed, embarrassed and not knowing what to say

“I want to do it again…” he played with his robe then stood up too suddenly, stumbling, his legs a little numb and almost gave a heart attack to his attendant

“Master please more careful!” she hurriedly made him sit back and started to massage his legs “His Majesty would take my head if anything happened to you” she added with a teasing pout

“How dare you tease me” Hyungwon chuckled and Hani smiled back, a little mischievous. At least now Hyungwon’s mood was better. Hani felt accomplished.

“I hope you will give the emperor his first prince. I will pray to the gods every single day.”

Hyungwon’s smile slowly fell with a sigh “The gods you say… I hope they listen”

Hyungwon trusted probabilities and human nature more than any invisible force. Hani knew but she never stopped and did not plan to stop praying for him any time soon.

.

.

.

Wen Junhui was a simple Imperial Concubine within the Emperor's harem. He was quiet and tried to keep his name as less pronounced as possible. Everyone scared him.

He came from a low-class family who had just recently gotten rich due to his father’s successful investments.

That was what most knew apart from the fact that he was a gorgeous conceiver who did deserve to be selected for that at least.

“Make us proud.” His parents had told him when he was about to get into his new personal carriage to arrive to the Forbidden City. His smile had disappeared when the curtain of his carriage fell.

He did not wish to be chosen by the Emperor but Hyunwoo still did take him in. It led to the Wen Clan’s banner being elevated to the plain yellow and his family thanked Junhui immensely when they visited him.

But to him he was not meant to live there his whole life and only his hope to be reborn in the right place kept him sane. So he prayed everyday in the small temple they made in his modest palace.

Days had passed by and the Emperor was not such a cruel person he had imagined. His Majesty was considerate. Even if he did not show the same amount of affection he had for the one he put on a higher rank, it was better for Junhui that way.

He took the opportunity call in sick when the Emperor selected him to serve him. After two months since he officially entered the Forbidden City, he was not selected anymore and he found relief in it however he had not realized that his behavior was watched by others.

Kwon Soonyoung watched everyone beyond his fan without them noticing and he saw how Junhui was livelier lately despite calling in sick multiple times after serving the Emperor only once, despite him being selected often. A concubine that didn’t want to welcome the Emperor was not far from a concubine that wished to not bear his kids. That was considered treason.

It was all too strange.

So Soonyoung approached him and despite Junhui being extremely careful around him Soonyoung was good and talking and pleasing who he wanted. He then invited Junhui to have some delicacies and wine as they watched a band of performers act for them in his palace.

Wen Junhui arrived in his more modest jade robe compared to the Consort’s vibrant red one. The golden hair welcomed him himself in his much more beautiful palace and ordered their meals and drinks to arrive.

After chatting in a relaxed atmosphere Junhui could not help but notice how his perspective of Soonyoung had changed so much recently

“Consort Kwon is quite kind to me…” he spoke eloquently.

“I am kind to everyone!” he giggled in a slightly tipsy tone.

And it was true that Kwon Soonyoung tried to befriend everyone, and he would invite all the concubines to chat and have some leisure time with him and because of that Wen Junhui felt he was not as bad as he seemed before. Well kind of.

“The only one I find loathsome is Imperial Concubine Yoon... It is a long story, but I cannot stand him. But I am sure I made it pretty obvious, didn’t I?” Soonyoung smiled, his eyes forming crescents.

Junhui smiled a little back then looked down. Jeonghan was not the person he first seemed to be either. He turned out to be someone full of anger who punished his servant often. He would ignore other Imperial Concubines’ greetings and kindness, including Junhui’s, as well as anyone that he didn’t deem worth his time.

Even his friend since childhood, Consort Hong seemed to not be able to keep up with him and despite being of a higher rank, Jeonghan did not give his friend the respect he deserved. Jisoo’s kind heart forgave all of it with a smile yet Jeonghan seemed to not care. Junhui glanced at Soonyoung pouring some expensive wine into his own small cup, and thought that maybe, _maybe_ he was too quick to judge.

_He might be a trustworthy person…_

“Your Highness, the performers are here” Bomi came to announce after bowing

“They are here, shall it begin?” Soonyoung turned to Junhui who snapped out of his thoughts and bowed in answer.

“They may start.”

Bomi nodded, turned around and clapped her hands to signal the approval of the master of the place. Music began and the performers arrived in a very dramatic way, all wearing heavy make-up and heavily ornamented hats with cheap materials.

That night they had performed a traditional opera theater about two lovers that were separated because of their social status. Junhui was good at looking perfectly in control of himself but the alcohol, the atmosphere, the perfect acting took him off guard.

A tear escaped his eye and had Soonyoung not called his name, he would have not noticed himself that he was crying.

“Junhui?...” the golden hair called him by his first name and the guest panicked

“I am being rude, please forgive me” he articulated

“I didn’t know you were this easily moved” Soonyoung said a little perplexed

“I…yes, I am not what I look like right?”

Soonyoung tilted his head, a little worried “Are you fine?”

“Yes, yes, please forgive me” He quickly took his handkerchief to pat his tears away, loosing a little of his usual perfect composure.

“Should I stop the play?” the golden hair asked

“No, please, please, let them continue” Junhui insisted

“Alright then…” Soonyoung said and watched his guest from the corner of his eyes.

Junhui’s face was showing more emotions than usual. His jaw was clenched just like his fists over his knees. His eyes were watery and had it not been for his long lashes holding them, maybe he would have been actually crying a lot since a while ago.

But eventually it happened, at the climax of the acting, with the music being the saddest, the lovers had to separate bitterly, and tears flowed on Junhui’s face. His shoulders slumped and his expression was pure sorrow.

Soonyoung remained silent as he watched the other cry intensely, not stopping even under his attendant’s comfort.

“Leave us.” The master of the palace ordered everyone to exit the room and Soonyoung poured wine in his cup and called him “Let’s drink, brother Wen” he said, to familiarize more with the other.

Junhui accepted the cup while sniffling, his nose light pink along with his eyes and he quickly downed the liquid before Soonyoung refilled his cup once again.

“…Who was he, that person who broke my brother’s heart this way? Do you want to talk about it?” the golden asks, dropping all formalities.

Junhui chuckles bitterly and drinks more “She. It was a girl but no…she never did me any harm”

“ _She_? How is that?” Soonyoung sat in a more comfortable position, raising his left foot inside the large chair and leans over the armrest cushion under his left elbow.

Junhui stayed silent for a few seconds before he started speaking “My family is from a small village in the west. My father has always traveled to the town every day for his small post in the town’s financing affairs since he was very young. Yet he was not promoted a lot even if he worked the hardest and even took care of his superiors’ workload…

But then he became successful, his investments flourished, and our family’s life changed drastically. We got servants, he bought another house on the best lands of the village and we moved in soon after… I was very happy for us and my father, but the issue was that I had to live further away from the one I love more than anything.” He smiled softly

“She was our neighbor’s daughter. She was not like anyone I have ever met. She is a beautiful girl inside out with the kindest smile. She came to my help so many times when I was cast out for being a conceiver and when they said my orange hair reminded them of the hateful foxes that ate their farm animals at night, she said I reminded her of the sunset and she thought I was beautiful this way. She stood up for me and through her more came to accept me... I then learned that she shared my feelings and even though we could not make a family together, she still wanted me…” Junhui blew his nose as quietly as he could

“My parents used to welcome her with open arms, they would let her share our modest meals and wine. But after we moved father didn’t want her inside our house, saying that the middle class was not accepting him because he was still associated with the poor villagers and she was even re-enforcing this by showing up at our place or being seen with me. Our banner was white as well and this made the middle class look down on our family more…so, when an imperial spouse selection was announced-”

“To get elevated fast, your father decided to send you and it worked” Soonyoung guessed

Junhui nodded slowly, eyes tired “He begged me to get the emperor to elevate our banner so on the night to consume our marriage, I gathered the courage to implore his Majesty and he accepted…”

“His Majesty is very benevolent is he not?” Soonyoung smiled softly playing with his porcelain cup

“He is…” Junhui smiled too

The golden hair rose his eyes “Then why do you not want to serve him anymore? Is it because you already got what you wished for? You don’t wish to have his kids?”

Junhui bit his dry lips “I do not feel worthy…I feel undeserving of his presence.  If I were to give him heirs they will have someone like me as their royal father…I could not protect them… _I have_ _nothing_ ” Junhui shook his head “I am afraid of approaching anyone to make relationships, everyone here scares me, I can’t even properly look at any superior in the eye…almost a year ago I still had to bow into the mud to have the village doctor come check my weak brother’s condition and today,” he clutched his robe “…I am a concubine, in the forbidden city…” he turned to Soonyoung, hand on his chest “This is not me…I don’t belong here”

“…then do you wish to be with _her_ instead?”

Junhui’s face expressed surprise “…no…no, what could I tell her? She might be already married now, who knows, with kids I can’t give her… I also think I just have to endure it a little bit until I get used to it. Or simply... die. Also, I now belong to his Majesty, such wishing would be betraying his Majesty’s trust…”

Soonyoung stood up, walked to the other seat to squeeze sit next to him and grabbed his hands “You are beautiful, strong and filial. I am touched by your story, I want to be helpful to you. You deserve better”

Junhui was extremely tempted by the idea. The hands around his were warm, soft and reassuring _but_ “…What do you mean?” he whispered worriedly

Soonyoung nodded “I will tell you soon” he smiled

 

A few days later Soonyoung came out with a plan to let him sneak out of the forbidden city so he could meet the one that had his heart. Soonyoung planned to have him dressed up as eunuch after having his hair painted black and braided down. Three hours after the sun went down, Junhui was to wait at an exact location where someone would come meet him to give him a pass to go out and with that pass, he could come back the next day through the main gates of the forbidden city. He called in sick again earlier today, so he was supposed to be resting for a few days. No one would wonder where he went. It was perfect.

But suddenly Junhui saw imperial guards running from all sides to trap him in the middle, confusing him greatly. A bright lamp steadily approached from his right and a furious looking Emperor soon appeared with all of his harem by his side, all looking confused as well.

The disguised conceiver fell to his knees in fear under the angry look the Emperor gave him. He saw Soonyoung looking down on him and he understood. It was a trap all along

_I am really stupid.._

“Consort Kwon told me everything. I am highly disappointed” Hyunwoo said in a contained anger.

“Your majesty, could you please explain to us?” Minhyuk asked, tired by the rush

“I gathered you all here so you could see this traitor who used me, the Emperor, for his own gain and now dares to elope to his lover. He refused to serve me because he did not want to carry my offspring.”

A gasp, and murmurs started.

Kihyun frowned.

Minhyuk seemed surprised and even doubtful. He turned to Junhui’s trembling self on the floor “Wen Junhui… has his Majesty not been kind and good to you?” He asked

Junhui bit his lips, tears flowing down on his face “His Majesty gave me all I could wish for as a concubine. His highness treated me very fairly as well…but my heart was never here. This is why I tried to change my destiny. I was ungrateful and greedy. I deserve to die. I will accept my punishment” he bowed low until his head reached the ground

Hyunwoo sighed and glanced at Soonyoung before looking back at Junhui “You are officially repudiated. Your clan’s banner shall go back to being plain white again and you are forbidden of ever setting a foot near this place. Jihoon,”

“Yes your Majesty” Jihoon answered from the side

“Pack former Imperial Concubine Wen Junhui’s luggage and personally walk him out until the gates. He is officially stripped of his title.” Hyunwoo said and after a last glance he walked away, a eunuch illuminating his steps with a lamp.

Hyungwon followed him right away, uninterested by the fate of the other.

The other Imperial Concubines followed behind Minhyuk who was the next to leave after glancing at Soonyoung with an ambiguous look.

Jisoo was saddened. He tried to give a hand to help Junhui up and give him a last hug but Jeonghan stopped him and shook his head.

“If you help him, you are disrespecting his Majesty. Come, let’s go.” he pulled Jisoo away, not forgetting to glare at Soonyoung.

Then finally Soonyoung left with a sigh, tired of waiting for Junhui to raise his head up but this latter was still crying buckets.

 

Kihyun followed behind him until they were alone with only their attendants holding their lamps for them and Soonyoung halted to turn around and face Kihyun.  

He bowed “Greeting Noble Consort-”

“You were helping him, Imperial Concubine Wen.” Kihyun went straight to the point

Soonyoung raised a brown “What are you talking about? How does reporting a traitor’s plan to the Emperor acts on his favor?”

“You could have waited the broad day to expose his deeds and not asked his Majesty to gather us there to soften the hand of the Emperor. Yet you did this tonight, persuaded his Majesty to just throw him out and thus made sure it is a quickly resolved issue. This way, not many witnesses and it is a lesson for other concubines to see; which is what would appease the Emperor. You were protecting Wen Junhui, pleasing the Emperor and at the same time warning us all.”

Soonyoung remained expressionless.

“That was brave of you, you have my respect.” Kihyun said “I knew Wen Junhui was having troubles blending in here, but I had no idea how to help him. You came up with a good plan. Don’t worry, I will not tell anyone. I am happy for him.”

Soonyoung seemed to not expect the compliment.

Then Kihyun walked closer, his smile dropping “But you did something extremely reckless. You…have a good _intuition_ , don’t you? Do not dare to lie, I have a lot of proofs against you on this one as well.”

Soonyoung’s eyes formed crescents as he smiled “You are a righteous man, Noble Consort Yoo. I suggest you tell your servants to cover your garden tonight. The wind is quite menacing”

“It is perfectly calm” Kihyun blinked at the sky.

“Then I might be wrong” Soonyoung bowed and turned around, escaping to give answer but there was no need to ask for more. Kihyun would know soon anyways.

 

It rained later that night and Kihyun smiled as he stared at his protected flowers from his window

“Master, how did you know it would rain tonight. There was no indication at all” his attendant Dahyun asked

“A little fairy whispered to me.” Kihyun turned to his tea.

_Interesting._

“A fairy?...”

“Get me ready for his Majesty” Kihyun stood up, full of energy.

“Ah, yes your Highness” Dahyun smiled.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who is your favorite concubine so far?  
> If you could take any kpop idol in your harem as an Emperor, who would you choose for five choices?  
> Please, tell me what you think about this chapter ;D


	3. III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter:
> 
> Ranks are distributed as well as palaces. One after the other, the concubines are serving his Majesty.
> 
> Kwon Soonyoung feigned to deceive another concubine, Wen Junhui and managed to help him out of the Forbidden City but Kihyun, the other Emperor's favorite, saw through his act and thus they both share a secret that Kihyun believes in, Consort Kwon wasn't a common person.
> 
> Nine concubines remain in the Forbidden City.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: The Cold Palace is the place where unwanted concubines are sent to. It does not have servants nor it is taken care of properly. Of course that means the Emperor doesn't want to ever see them again and no visitors are allowed either.  
> Basically like a prison where they are confined and usually stay until they die.

 

Red candles burned feverishly in the room, the sweet, passionate and thick air fueling their flames. Incense with a light smell, filled up panting chests of even more desire than there was at the start.

Kihyun moaned eyes closed, hand on the nape of the Emperor as this latter sucked on his neck hungrily yet very slowly. His hips were even slower, working himself with the younger’s satisfaction in mind.

Kihyun tasted delicious. Hyunwoo didn’t know what it was but he could never get enough of kissing his spouse and adorning his whole body with pecks. He was obedient and opened to the Emperor easily, always speaking the words the Emperor wanted to hear without being boring to listen to.

Hyunwoo knew Yoo Kihyun was well educated but he always kept it low and would speak only when the Emperor gave him the hint to do so. That aside, he would show some cuteness at times. For example when he would stare at the Emperor until he got caught and will look down shyly. Hyunwoo also liked how reserved he was at times.

“your Majesty…” he moaned a sigh when Hyunwoo entered deeper into him, pleasure muddling his head, his long nails grazing the Emperor’s large back, barely holding himself back from burring them in the defined muscles.

Hyunwoo kissed his lips languidly, admiring his flushed face and his multiple adorable moles “Did you know that I absolutely love your bare face? You are beautiful with all of these kissable dots all over your body.”

Kihyun smiled sheepishly “His Majesty’s wish is my command. From now on I shall refrain from using any cosmetics to hide them.”

“Good” Hyunwoo smiled, contented “Very good.”

.

.

Kihyun woke up later than usual, clothed in his silky dark blue pajama just like the Emperor in his rich gold one, and was graced by the sight of Hyunwoo sleeping peacefully next to him. He smiled. He had entered the forbidden city three months ago and his Majesty has been visiting him at least once or twice a week and has been rewarding him often for his good service. He was given quality fabrics, sent precious jewelries from the internal department and occasionally given some of the multiples treasures that the Emperor had.

Kihyun was truly happy and he knew he was a favorite of the Emperor.

However, he was not the only one favored. Chae Hyungwon’s palace welcomed Hyunwoo at least twice a week and the other Noble Consort would have meals with his Majesty. The thought faded and Kihyun smiled a little because he didn’t want to feel much about it. The Emperor respects him and treats him very nicely after all, what more to ask? His mother had very seriously instructed to focus on the Emperor and gain his trust and not harbor useless jealousy in his heart. He considers himself on the right track so far.

The Noble Consort sighed and sat up while being careful, his long braided hair slowly leaving the red bed sheets and body careful to not awake the Emperor.

But he failed.

“Forgive me your Majesty” he bit his lower lip when he saw Hyunwoo open his eyes slowly

“Where are you going? Stay here” Hyunwoo muttered sleepily, voice still deep from his state.

“I must pay respect to the Empress” Kihyun said with a quiet tone.

“You can do that later, come here” Hyunwoo pulled Kihyun to lay on his chest and softly caressed his head.

Kihyun smiled and enjoyed the affection until reason hit him “Your Majesty, I have responsibilities toward the Empress, I cannot neglect them or there will be rumors about me being disrespectful”

“Who would dare when I am the one who held you here? You always leave early in the morning without saying goodbye every time I come spend the night here”

“Your Majesty…” Kihyun lifted his head to stare at Hyunwoo “I apologize but if they were to murmur about you spoiling me so much, I would not be able to stand your reputation being harmed either… How about... I come to bring your lunch today?” Kihyun asked gently.

“Noble Consort Yoo is considerate and value rules. I understand. You go then” Hyunwoo hummed and sleepily patted his head

Kihyun nodded. He left the bed, bid his farewell politely and went to find Momo who was waiting for him outside the bedchamber.

“Supervisor Jihoon!” Kihyun heard the Emperor call this latter after a while. Kihyun requested for nothing to be done to his face but some lip tint on his lips and his eyebrows being slightly inked. He never really cared about his face more than the common folk but now that the Emperor had praised him like this, he felt confident and he smiled at his appearance in the small mirror after Momo quickly but carefully put the last hairpin in his hair.

 .

 .

Hoseok followed his master and his master’s friend on the way to pay respect to the Empress. He had come to get used to this usual journey to the Lee palace where the Empress resided. Although Minhyuk had never said anything much, the servant couldn’t help but feel even more intimidated by him,even more than the Emperor.

But again, Hoseok never saw the Emperor. He could only hear his authoritarian voice with his head low, being unworthy to stare at the Majesty. He heard that he was handsome and kind yet Hoseok never got the chance or pluck to witness it himself…

“...Is your father doing well? I heard the Majesty promoted him. Congratulations” Jeonghan said as he walked next to his best friend who immediately smiled

“He is. Father has been working hard to be recognized but he was not expecting the Emperor to be the one to personally recognize him” he said softly

“It must be because his Majesty likes you so much” Jeonghan said in a knowing tone with naughty eyes

“Stop teasing me Han,” he smiled then after a while it dimmed and he sighed “Are you sure you don’t want me to mention you in front of his Majesty?” he stopped walking to face Jeonghan with worries.

Jeonghan shook his head “I don’t want you to be disliked because of me”

“But, it’s been three months-”

“Jisoo, please listen to me, I will be fine.” He reassured with a forced smile that his friend could easily see through

In the talk, Jeonghan did not notice that his red jade beads bracelet slipped out of his sleeve and so Hoseok quickly fetched it for him.

“Master, you lost this” he presented with two hands and head low

Jisoo frowned “That bracelet…” he tilted his head a little

Jeonghan got nervous and so he swiftly took the bracelet to threw it away “It’s nothing”

Hoseok quickly reacted as well, jumping to catch the bracelet at an outstanding speed before it fell into the deep pond of the imperial garden. The others noticed it but no one mentioned it as there was another issue on hand and they were too preoccupied by that.

Hoseok came back and fell into his knees to present the bracelet once again “Master, this is your favorite bracelet, it was given to you by your grandfather on your fifth birthday”

“Jeonghan… I thought you lost this long ago” Jisoo asked.

Jeonghan nervously breathed, guilt pooling in his heart as he faced his best friend. He looked at Hoseok and anger took over him “How dare you!” he slapped his servant harshly “What makes you think you know anything about me? That junk holds no values to me!” He took the bracelet and threw it in the water without hesitation “Since you want to defy me so bravely, I have to teach you manners!” he lifted his arms to slap his servant once more but Jisoo stopped him.

“Jeonghan! Please, stop” Jisoo said “What is going on with your temper?”

“My temper? My temper is fine, this slave right here should not be forgiven lightly! He is my servant so do not interfere!”

Jisoo let go of him and saw him repeatedly slap the miserable servant until he couldn’t bear it any more “Enough! Jeonghan, this is too much!”

“This has nothing to do with you!”

“He went to get your treasure for you! I know how important that bracelet was for you as well…" Jisoo looked around worriedly before whispering "bringing it here in the Forbidden City was a mistake for sure… if someone were to report this to his Majesty, you would be in trouble but am I _someone_ you think would do that? Why are you upset that I found about it? I will keep it a secret-”

“Don’t flatter yourself either… you don’t know anything…” Jeonghan looked very upset, panting and glaring at Hoseok on the ground “You are a Consort, the Emperor likes you. In the Forbidden City, there is nothing such as friendship. People betray each other to reach to the top and you will be no exception” he said harshly.

Jisoo was thunderstruck “...Jeonghan, how could you say that after all these years we spent together…I truly don’t recognize you”

The white-haired man chuckled “You think you knew me? Well,” He walked to his friend with an arrogant smile “Let me tell you something. You are very gullible, _best friend._ We are not kids anymore so you should watch your back.” he turned to Hoseok “Let’s go. The Empress is waiting.”

Hoseok quickly followed him, leaving Jisoo and Hyelin there.

“Your Highness, forgive me for not saying anything to help you… Either way Imperial Concubine Yoon is still a rank under you yet he dares to speak to you this way…”

Jisoo shook his head “…No, not saying anything is better. I knew him since we were little… I might be gullible and too kind, but I know my friend. He is hiding something from me… he is not this cruel” he sighed worriedly “We wasted enough time, let’s go.”

Hyelin nodded and followed his master. What none of them saw was the Emperor observing them from afar, having watched the whole scene even if he couldn’t hear anything. He sighed.

“Jihoon,” he called

“Yes your Majesty?” Jihoon came next to him

“…bring an Imperial doctor to check on that servant later. But make sure his master doesn’t know anything about it. Be discreet.”

“Yes your Majesty.”

Hyunwoo then went back to his own palace to take care of imperial matters.

.

.

.

Jisoo and Jeonghan sat under the gazebo chatting with other concubines doing different activities as they waited. The Empress has decided to organize a five months anniversary meal with the harem. They were instructed to not dress to formally as the Empress wanted them to all enjoy the summer with light clothes and let down their hair if they wanted. Therefore, almost everyone came with something on hand. Some painted and some practiced calligraphy and others played board games or instruments. Kihyun was doing some embroidery which he enjoyed the most while Hyungwon red his western books with great concentration.

Soonyoung arrived last with his favorite fan working faster than usual because of the heat. He sighed as he sat next to Kihyun after greeting his superiors and getting greeted “This heat is killing me!” He whined “At least his Majesty was kind enough to order the Ice department to send _me_ ice. How thoughtful he is.” he smiled

“He did so for all of us.” Kihyun replied without looking at him, carefully pulling on the small needle until the string was straight.

“Yes, I know…” he pouted “He is so fair… he visited all of us and let us serve him multiple times. He never neglected us… well, not all of us. Is that not right Imperial Concubine Yoon?” Soonyoung leaned over, his golden hair slightly falling over his shoulders, almost flooring the floor if not for the high chairs.

Jeonghan stared up. Silence, all of sudden ruled in the gazebo. All eyes turned to Jeonghan who stopped his painting. He nodded “Consort Kwon is right.”

Soonyoung smiled and sighed in content “I wonder why though,” he stared at his long nail-guards “Maybe your white hair was found to be repulsive to his Majesty?” He inhaled then leaned back in his chair “No… it cannot be that” He started playing with his hair “Maybe because of your family?... I am not sure either, his majesty has taken you in though… Strange…” he turned to Jeonghan once more “Too unfortunate for you that you were not able to enjoy the Emperor’s gentle embrace” he smiled mischievously

“Consort Kwon, you are being inappropriate” Kihyun turned to him

“What? Noble Consort Yoo, we all here – Imperial Concubine Yoon excluded- know how good it is to share the night with his Majesty. Why act like it is not the case?” he scoffed.

Kihyun was about the talk when the Empress was announced.

They all stood up and bowed to greet him “Peace to his Highness the Empress” they said in unison.

“Rise. Seungkwan, serve the summer tea.” Minhyuk smiled and sat in the main chair then noticed the unusual atmosphere “Is there something I am missing on?” he asked as he blew on his lotus leaves tea to cool it.

Hyungwon reacted faster than Kihyun making this latter stare at him suspiciously.

-Kihyun wondered why he acted this way whenever the Empress was there while most of time he barely spoke. Even with the Emperor, Hyungwon was quieter than this-

“Replying to his Highness. Consort Kwon was making inappropriate intimate remarks”

Minhyuk rose a red brown and turned to Soonyoung

“Consort Kwon, is it true?”

Soonyoung bit his lip nervously “Yes your Highness… please forgive me.”

Minhyuk sighed and put his cup down “Anything that happens between you and the Emperor when you serve him is not to be talked about outside. Such behavior is indecorous and degrading in the Forbidden City. I forbid you about ever mentioning it ever again. Your punishment is forfeiting your next two months stipends. ”

“Yes your Highness, I accept my punishment.” Soonyoung apologize as he bowed with Bomi following his gestures, yet he had no remorse in his voice, just bitterness for not receiving two months worth of money.

“Also…” Hyungwon started “It seemed like Imperial Concubine Yoon hasn’t served the Emperor yet” he added

“How is that possible? Bring me the Serving Record” Minhyuk ordered.

Seungkwan bowed “Yes your highness” he sent a maid who brought the document and passed it to Minhyuk to inspect. As the Empress looked at the dated pages, he saw the names of all the present concubines but Jeonghan's. _So it is true._

Minhyuk looked up “I will discuss with the Emperor. He is very busy so maybe he had forgotten to visit you. Do not take it at heart. Make sure you serve him well.”

“Thank you your Highness” Jeonghan bowed and Soonyoung scoffed inside.

.

.

.

Kihyun had a polite smile on his lips until he arrived at the inner palace. He met Chae Hyungwon, waiting with his servant who carried a stack of wooden food containers just like his own servant as well. Kihyun exchanged a short glare with the pink haired man before looking ahead.

Jihoon immediately came to greet him when he saw him get close enough.

“Greetings, Noble Consort Yoo” he bowed and knelled his right knee, connecting the tip of the handle of his horse hair whip with the ground.

Kihyun simply smiled “Good afternoon Supervisor Jihoon. I am guessing the Emperor is busy?”

“You guessed correct, your Highness. Right now his Majesty is meeting with his council members. But I will announce you, he will be done soon so please wait a little” Jihoon smiled

“Alright. I appreciate your help.” Kihyun went to the side of the entrance where Hyungwon was also waiting and saw Jihoon disappear behind the large doors.

“Noble Consort Chae” Kihyun greeted the other who greeted him back. The dark blue hair sighed and glanced at Hani's carrying “I see you brought some food for his Majesty”

“You are correct Noble Consort Yoo. Every Wednesday I am to bring him something. What a surprise to see you here”

“His Majesty asked me to personally accompany him today; maybe he forgot about your arrival”

Hyungwon scoffed “If he wanted another concubine to be here wouldn’t he have sent me back? I think he was teasing you when he told you to come. How unfortunate, having to to back after you arrived here like this”

Kihyun remembered that the Emperor was still sleepy when he agreed on the deal this morning so he doubted himself a second. He just humphed and walked away to stand on the other side, glaring at the other’s smirking face.

Jihoon came back out and walked over Kihyun side with a small smile “The Emperor will receive you both” he announced and Hyungwon frowned.

Kihyun smiled in contrast and thanked the supervisor.

A few seconds later the council members came out and greeted the concubines before leaving and thus Hyungwon and Kihyun were allowed to go in.

The Imperial's court room was not where the Emperor had welcomed them but it was his study instead. Behind a large table full of manuscripts is where Hyunwoo was seated. He looked tired when Kihyun saw him, seriously reading important documents a concubine was not allowed to touch nor look at.

“Your Majesty” Jihoon went over to notify Hyunwoo who hadn't noticed that his concubines came in.

“Oh. Noble Consort Yoo, Noble Consort Chae. Come in” he smiled a little and Hyungwon returned the smile immediately.

“We greet his Majesty the Emperor” they both saluted with a kneel.

“Stand up, stand up. No need to be too formal” he sighed “I am hungry.” He closed his parchment and blinked as he remembered something.

“Ah, Jihoon, go tell the Empress that I will visit him after my meal. You must go in person so he doesn't get too upset since I have been delaying his invitation for so long.”

“ah, yes.” Jihoon left after a worried glance at the concubines who kept a smiling face on.

_This is not good…_

“Shall we move to the reception room?”

In a room with a round table in the middle, the Emperor sat and his meal was laid on the table in addition to what Kihyun and Hyungwon had brought.

Jihoon was supposed to be the one to serve the Emperor but he was not there so when Hyungwon ordered his servant to serve the Emperor, Kihyun politely intervened.

“If you do not disdain it, please allow me to serve your Majesty” he asked and Hyunwoo smiled

“Please do”

Hyungwon frowned as such thing was below their ranks and status. _What is he doing? Has he no elegance?_

Kihyun served Hyungwon's dishes first.

"One of my favorites duck dishes. Simply delicious" Hyunwoo commented as he ate two succulent slices of the high quality cuisine.

"I am glad his Majesty enjoys it" Hyungwon said

"But it tastes different today. I am curious. Do you know how long was this duck marinated and where it was raised? The texture is perfect as well. I must tell the Imperial kitchen to do it like this from now on."

A confused Hyungwon turned to Hani who shook her head "Ah...I will ask the cook and report to you. I will reward him for pleasing his Majesty as well."

Hyunwoo nodded and turned to Kihyun who now served his dishes and waited for the Emperor to try it.

His expression changed with his eyebrows deepening as if he was angry yet he was delighted “Suave...so flavorful. This cook must be rewarded!” Hyunwoo said with a serious face “This dish requires a lot of patience and precision. I rarely eat it because the Imperial cooks don’t always get it perfect. I need this cook to be making my meals from now on!”

Kihyun smiled “Your Majesty seems to know about cooking”

“I enjoy culinary treats, so I know a bit yes. And I recompense those who can make me happy with it, so tell me their name.”

Kihyun shyly looked down and Hyungwon raised a brow.

"No need to worry about that, I will convey your message..."

Momo pressed her lips together to conceal her smile then she bowed “Please forgive me for speaking. My Master has stayed up for the whole process and made this dish for your Majesty” Momo spoke with her head low and a proud smile blooming on her lips.

Kihyun quickly turned to her “Momo-, why did you say it” he turned back to Hyunwoo with a sorry look “please forgive me your Majesty, I just wanted to make sure it’s done well. I am in no ways questioning the capability of the Imperial kitchen..”

Hyunwoo smiled fondly and opened his hand for Kihyun to approach and grab it.

“You made this yourself? Thank you” He muttered with an intimate tone “What reward do you want? Just name it”

Kihyun’s heart happily raced with his face flushing up with a gorgeous smile adding beauty to it "Thanks to the garden you granted me I was able to grow some good vegetables and make this. I take no merit."

Hyunwoo shook his head "You are too modest"

In the back, Hyungwon's heart was beating with anger and jealousy. He was the one who would come with the Emperor's meal every Wednesday, he was the one to chat with the Emperor about art and poesy but today… _today, this heel is stealing my spot!_

He remained as collected as he could until Kihyun requested to make a lunch for the Emperor once a week.

“Nothing would make me happier than serving his Majesty with all I have” he said and Hyunwoo nodded

“Good! Very good! All cooks will be at your orders once a week. And you decide of the day.” he said and looked at Hyungwon “Come on, sit” he had them sit by his sides.

Hyungwon was not expecting anything from Hyunwoo but not getting the same treatment as his main rival had him feeling defeated and remorseful. He was not meant to learn any labor as any person with his status. Why did Kihyun learn how to cook?

 _Ridiculous._ Yet…

“Please allow me to excuse myself” Hyungwon said a bit later, tired of seeing Kihyun openly flirt with the Emperor as if they were alone in the room “I have to visit the Empress” Hyungwon forced a smile at the Emperor who was still eating and only replied with a nod.

He then shortly glared at Kihyun’s victorious eyes before leaving.

Poor Jihoon was ignored when he bid farewell to the fuming concubine on his way back.

.

.

.

“Peace to his Highness” Hyungwon greeted the Empress before taking a seat and having tea served to him by a servant

“You don’t look at peace yourself” Minhyuk couldn’t help chuckling as he nibbled on his soft baked snack.

A eunuch from the inner palace entered the room at that moment “Greeting his Highness the Empress. His Majesty would like you to pick rewards from the Interior Bureau for Noble Consort Chae and Noble Consort Yoo.”

Minhyuk tilted his head, his red hair softly falling over “You may leave.” He said and the servant left. He then turned to Hyungwon who looked still angry

“He is rewarding you both. Why are you in such mood?”

“His Majesty is only taking pity on me…” Hyungwon said with sadness

“I heard Consort Yoo brought him a meal too. So what? You are not his Majesty’s only concubine. Moreover he is rewarding you”

“What is the use of gifts if I am not his favorite spouse?” Hyungwon slightly raised his voice and quickly realized his mistake when he saw Minhyuk’s annoyed face

He quickly got on the floor to bow for forgiveness with Hani promptly following him “Y-your Highness, please forgive me for my impudence! I did not mean to raise my tone nor say such besotted things!”

Minhyuk took a slow breath “His Majesty praised another concubine in front of you and you are already barring your teeth and acting disgraceful. ‘not his favorite?’ do you think he will favor you forever? You already put yourself above anyone else, even me, the Empress”

“I wouldn’t dare!” Hyungwon said in fear as he kowtowed

“Well, I am not his Majesty’s favorite either yet I get gifts. Because his Majesty is thoughtful. He is not a simple man, just sending you gifts because you sleep with him at night.” He sighed, seeing Hyungwon's trembling body on the ground “Raise your head and listen carefully”

Hyungwon obeyed

“His Majesty values you. A lot. More than you think. He allows you to do a lot of things with him. The gifts are not to pity you. Appreciate them.”

“Yes your Highness” Hyungwon bowed once.

“And about Noble Consort Yoo..., learn from your enemy” Minhyuk leaned on his palm with a relaxed smile “You are still lacking in humility which he has. His Majesty loves humble people”

Hyungwon looked down thinking about the important details that he just learned.

 _I shall take my place back…._ He clenched his fists

*

“Why did you call me, Empress?” Hyunwoo asked as he sat in the soft seat next to Minhyuk’s.

“I would like his Majesty to remember that his harem is a reflection of how good he is as the ruler of the nation”

“You are right” Hyunwoo answered

“Then, why have you not visited Imperial Concubine Yoon yet?” Minhyuk asked

Hyunwoo seemed to take a second to remember who that was before his face went from blank to uninterested “I totally forgot about him indeed.”

“Then please visit him soon. People are calling his place a cold palace. Please let him serve you and save him some face.” Minhyuk asked nicely

Hyunwoo sighed and it rubbed Minhyuk’s curiosity “...May I ask if there is a problem with him ?”

Hyunwoo sighed again, sipping on his tea before talking “He seems to be the haughty type. Rumors about his harsh tendency reached to me. He punished his servant today as well, for no reasons I could judge valid. I am simply punishing him as well.”

“But you said yourself, they are rumors. Today’s encounter might be a coincidence or a misunderstanding… Maybe you will find out if you meet him in person?” Minhyuk proposed

Hyunwoo stared at him for a while before smiling “Alright then. I will visit him”

“Your Majesty,” Jihoon interrupted him after coming close enough to greet them both “Please choose your concubine for tonight” he made way for another eunuch to enter the room, holding a decorated tray with nine golden name plates on it.

Hyunwoo carefully looked at them before flipping a name plate over.

“We will tell Consort Hong to get ready to serve the Emperor tonight” the eunuch said before walking back

Minhyuk said nothing but stare at Hyunwoo who grinned

“Tomorrow that is. Today I shall visit my sweet artist Hong”

“Yes your Majesty” Minhyuk simply acquiesced with a small smile.

*

*

“Look for it well” Jeonghan muttered as he worriedly held a lamp while Hoseok was trying to find an object in the dark water.

Late at night, Jeonghan suddenly called him over discreetly to go back to the place he had thrown the jade bracelet.

Hoseok couldn’t understand. Jeonghan said he didn’t need that bracelet although he obviously cared for it. Now Hoseok had to look for it in the cool water in the middle of the night.

But of course Hoseok didn’t complain nor feel resentment toward his master.

He was simply sad.

His master was obviously sorrowful and close to tears as he was constantly begging for Hoseok to find the item.

But Hoseok just didn’t understand his earlier action….

He sighed and decided he couldn’t see anything and won't probably find it like this so he simply whispered for his _little friends_ to help him out and so they did. A little fish appeared soon with the red bracelet around its neck and Hoseok took it before thanking it.

As received the red jade, Jeonghan fell on his knees and silently wept with Hoseok perplexed and not knowing what to actually do in such strange situation….

*

*

*

The day rose peacefully and responsibilities called for the Emperor to return in the inner palace but before that, he had to dress up like one.

Jisoo fastened the Emperor’s belt for him, his delicate hands gently tugging and adjusting before knotting it. Next was the light coat and then the red Imperial hat that Hyunwoo bent over for his concubine to place on his head.

As Jisoo worked quietly , Hyunwoo watched him just as silently although his eyes were full of adoration.

He hugged Jisoo's waist with an arm and pulled him closer swiftly, enjoying the surprise on this latter's face

“Y-your Majesty” Jisoo yelped

“Did I startle you?” he grinned

Jisoo shyly hid his smile “You tease me too much…”

“I can’t help it when you are this adorable” he cupped his cheek with his free hand and stared at Jisoo’s gorgeous eyes “Whenever I come here it feels like I can rely on your peace to feel better, no matter how tiring my day was”

“I am flattered…” Jisoo said just before he accepted the Emperor’s short kiss.

“so,” Hyunwoo pulled away to tug on his sleeves “You said you had a request? This is a first coming from you. Tell me what you wish for.” Hyunwoo smiled at him

Jisoo stepped back to bow and kneel on one knee “His Majesty has been so good to me, your humble servant could not ask for more. However…his Majesty seems to have forgotten about his concubine Yoon for five moons now. I beg your grace to visit him as he longs for your presence as a spouse but also to make other stop making fun of him. Even servants are calling his palace a Cold Palace and bully him. I can not bear looking at it as his friend…”

Hyunwoo sighed then put his hands behind his own back

“You are really selfless. Why does your friend not behave like you?”

“He…” Jisoo was about to praise his best friend but he knew it would not reflect reality anymore because Jeonghan was not the person he knew before, he had changed “…is desperate” he said

“Desperate you say?” Hyunwoo asked

“Yes, I’m sure that after he sees you, he will be more lenient and pleasant”

Hyunwoo stared at him silently and then held his hands for Jisoo to take them. After so he pulled the brunet up and kissed his forehead “I am glad you did not try to deceive to me about what I knew already.”

“… I think if he tastes a fraction of your affection, he will go back to his old sweet self”

“No worries, I will be meeting him tonight.” He caressed his cheeks softly with a smile.

*

*

*

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am horribly late but here, a shorter chapter today. Thank you for reading, see ya~ :)


	4. IV: Part one and Part two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter:  
> Jeonghan seems to be hiding a secret by keeping a cherished gift from his late grandfather, he had previously announced lost. Jisoo is worried for his friend but forgave his rudeness and still supported him. Because of his kindness and selflessness the Emperor took a liking into this latter.  
> Kihyun has taken a bold step forward into getting closer to Hyunwoo, ignoring how Hyungwon did not appreciate his spot being taken.  
> After loosing his temper in front of Minhyuk, Hyungwon is taught a lesson but how will he operate from now on?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long 10k chapter divided in two parts because the last chapter was too short.

** Author’s Notes: **

Hello, this is a reminder and some update.

-What is a **Conceiver**? A **conceiver** is a male that can give birth. They usually have colored hair and a good-looking appearance and rumored blessed with talent one way or another. Their semen is infertile, meaning they cannot get anyone pregnant (Female nor another conceiver).

The ranking in the harem is defined by titles. The higher the rank, the more powerful you are and the better it is for you and your family.

From the strongest to the weakest ranks in the Forbidden City, we have:

- **The Emperor** : Son Hyunwoo, age, 29. Monarch and owner of absolute power.

- **The Empress Dowager:** (The Emperor’s Royal mother. Royal mother is what you, a prince/princess, would call of the concubine who raised you). The Empress Dowager can take certain actions without consulting the Emperor or waiting for his approval.

\- **The Empress** : Lee Minhyuk, age: 27. Currently suffering with an unknown illness that weakens his body. He has bright red hair. His attendant is Seungkwan with chocolate brown hair.

- **Imperial Noble Consort** : there is only one seat for this title but there is no one that owns it for now.

\- **Noble Consort** , there can only be two of them. We have:

* Chae Hyungwon, age 21. Son of Minister of the Imperial army. His hair is pale pink, and he has one personal attendant called Hani.

* Yoo Kihyun, age 22. Son of Deputy Governor of a big province in the nation. He has night-blue hair and two personal attendants, Dahyun and Momo.

- **Consort** , there can be only four of them. In this story two seats are taken so far by:

* Hong Jisoo, age 21. He has chestnut brown hair. His attendant is Hyelin.

* Kwon Soonyoung, age 21. He has golden hair. His attendant is Bomi.

- **Imperial Concubine**. Six seats and one is taken by Yoon Jeonghan, age: 21. His attendant is Hoseok. Jeonghan’s hair is lily white and Hoseok’s hair is platinum blond.

- **Concubine**. The Emperor is allowed to have an unlimited number of them. No candidate for now.

\- **Noble attendant**. Unlimited number allowed. No candidates for now.

\- **Attendant**. This is the lowest rank. They do not have a place of their own yet and must live within another palace with a higher rank, usually a Concubine. Of course, unlimited number of Attendant is allowed.

Okay now back to the story. Whew, enjoy.

 

 

 

**Part one**

 

The head eunuch from the House of Affairs arrived in the Emperor’s study at the regular time, four hours after the sun had peaked in the sky. He presented the tray across the large imperial bureau as custom and requested the Emperor to choose who he wished to spend the night with.

Hyunwoo adjusted his stiff back and put down a manuscript he just finished writing. He scanned over the names and his eyes fell on the particular tag that he had never touched.

Jihoon who was already in the room carefully approached him and stood by his right “Your Majesty, should I inform Imperial Concubine Yoon of your arrival?” he asked in whispering voice.

“Have I told you to do anything of the sort?” Hyunwoo asked back in a neutral tone.

“Ah…I thought you had this intention when you said it in front of his Highness the Empress”

“Jihoon, since when do you read minds?”

Jihoon blinked then forced a smile on “Please forgive me your Majesty, this servant is simply helping you remember your promise to his Highness…”

“Promise? Am I obliged to do as the Empress asks me?” Hyunwoo turned to stare at him

“No… your Majesty” the supervisor lowered his head in conflict about what to do in such situation.

_His Highness the Empress is going to blame me for this...again…_

“I have work to take care of. You go back.” Hyunwoo said to the other awaiting eunuch then picked up his work again. However, his eyes looked around pensively “Wait.” he stopped the eunuch and brainstormed for a few seconds.

“…Where is my harem right now?” he asked Jihoon

“Replying to his Majesty, due to the heat, they are spending time under the gazebo in the imperial garden. Only the Empress is resting in his palace.” Jihoon replied

Hyunwoo hummed “Good. Jihoon, I want you to send a messenger there right now and announce that I will spend the night at the Yoon palace. Then send a trusted guard to secretly watch what Imperial Concubine Yoon actions will be.”

“I shall take my leave then.” The eunuch guest bowed and left the room quietly.

“Your Majesty, did you change your mind?” Jihoon asked, relief emerging on his face.

“No.” He curtly replied

“But then why announce-”

The Emperor slowly turned to glare at the supervisor

“You have been very persistent lately. You dare question my commands?!” Hyunwoo seethed.

Jihoon groveled after quickly getting on his knees “Please do not get angry your Majesty! This servant said too much! This servant deserves to die! Please forgive me!” he chanted quickly.

“Enough. Just carry out my orders” Hyunwoo waved his hand mindlessly and went back to his documents.

“Yes.” Jihoon stood up and walked backward, head low, before he exited the room.

He took a breath then called an imperial guard and his own direct subordinate to do the jobs, talking to them in secret.

“Be careful, his Majesty is in a fool mood right now” he warned them and everyone around him in a whisper. 

Hyunwoo was known to be a kind man who rarely got angry in the inner palace. However, when he does get mad, it was to be feared because he would be harsher and even more merciless than his father who was criticized for being too heartless.

Jihoon knew that the reason for today’s anger had to do with state affairs. Earlier, in the morning, reports had reached the Inner palace and they were not carrying good news… of course the Emperor won’t be happy.

“Jihoon! Bring me tea!” Hyunwoo's loud and deep voice resonated.

“Quickly! Quickly!” The supervisor rushed the two servants he just assigned tasks to and hurriedly went to pour some tea for the Emperor. He made sure he got the temperature right so he wouldn’t make a mistake he could regret forever.

.

.

“I will take a walk.” Hyunwoo announced after he rolled close the last manuscript he wrote that day. Jihoon nodded and left the study room to discretely fetch different clothes for him.

The Emperor had the hobby of walking around the Forbidden City on his own. Only Jihoon knew about his secret activity. He would help him change into much humbler outfits and accompany him to the secret backdoor where Hyunwoo could successfully sneak out.

 

It felt so good like this, being able to take a heavy breath of fresh air and casually walk in the dark of the night. The burning torch showed him little about where he was walking but it was fine because Hyunwoo knew this place so well. He spent his whole life here after all.

After half an hour, he could feel his built up anger die down slowly, the imaginary freedom of this vast, yet secluded place give him some comfort in the humid summer night. With no one following behind and eyes looking at him blankly, as if waiting for an opportunity to make a good impression on him. Hyunwoo could quietly look at the starry sky from the top of abandoned small houses that used to be full of life when his father was alive.

Sometimes, he wished he could stay like this forever, or maybe, _maybe_ have Minhyuk by his side. Maybe it will be real, _maybe_ , they could be really happy like this…

After he easily avoided more night patrol guards on duty, he stepped into the Imperial garden and got the desire to visit the large pond. He sometimes made this place his last destination before he went back to the inner palace.

But today it was not as quiet as usual. He heard whispers or more like mumbles that attracted him towards said pond to see someone sitting there with a lamp by his feet. Hyunwoo put his torch out to not get caught.

A young man was there, crouching down while he ate avidly as if it was his first meal in years. Hyunwoo wondered how he did not choke on that.

“Ah this hat is too hot” the young man, whom Hyunwoo could hear better now, took his conical bamboo hat off to reveal his platinum blond hair, shying under the moonlight. Hyunwoo was taken by surprise. He did not remember ever seeing such short hair in the forbidden city, but he blamed the night for maybe driving him to judge poorly.

_His face…where have I seen this face?_

“…y’know, today master was in his most ire mood ever. His Majesty cancelled his visit, so he was in rage” he spoke inelegantly, mouth full, chewing with more care now on what seemed to be dry bread. He clearly was not a noble.

Hyunwoo wondered who he was talking to because the only things around him were some rabbits, fireflies and from the sound of water splashing, _fishes_?

 _Strange…_.

“I erred with his orders, so he sent me here …” he said sadly but then his face lit up “luckily I was able to get some food before leaving! I was dying of hunger the whole day! Maybe that’s why I was so giddy…anyways, how was yours?”

Then Hyunwoo remembered. This is Yoon Jeonghan’s servant. The one he saw being slapped.

He sighed. Just like Hyunwoo had expected, Jeonghan had left the gazebo after getting the new yet it was reported that he only smiled when he was with the other concubines. As soon as he left, he had a serious face on. After waiting in vain, when he realized the Emperor wasn’t coming, he went in a furious state. Hyunwoo could see one of the casualties himself.

He decided to go back for today, but he unintentionally stepped on a dry branch and alerted the young man.

“Who is there?” the boy asked

Hyunwoo considered running away but the last thing he wanted was a commotion if the young man took him for a malefactor and screamed for help. So, he stayed.

“No one.” he answered and felt stupid.

“ _no one_? Everyone has a name. What is yours?” Hoseok tilted his head, unable to see clearly the dark silhouette behind the thick bushes.

 _Name huh_ “They call me…Shownu” he quickly invented

“Oh, nice to meet you Shownu. I am Hoseok.” he said in a cheerful voice, smile adorably painting his face with colors.

“Hoseok…what are you doing here this late? You will be punished if you are caught disobeying the curfew. And judging from your robe, shouldn’t you be having a better meal?”

“Well, you are the same as me apparently since you are clearly not a night guard either.” Hoseok chuckled “My master didn’t want to see me, so I was having some leftover because it’s so late and nothing else was left…” he finished in a lower tone.

“Your master could get into trouble by sending his servant out when it is strictly forbidden to be outside at this time. What did you do to get such punishment?” Hyunwoo asked although he already had an idea.

“I am clumsy and unrefined… I carried my duty poorly so Master punished me…”

“Wasn’t it because you were starving that you couldn’t work properly? Do you think it is fair? Why not report his abusive behavior to the Empress?” Hyunwoo asked

Hoseok chuckled inwardly “I am just a servant. My life has no value to my master, if he wanted me to die he could simply ask for it, no reason needed. Me going to the Empress for such _insignificant_ issue; that would be very arrogant of me…” he mumbled “but he treats the other servants much better… I just wish he gives me time to get better- Ah! P-please forgive me. I should not be talking about my Master in such way… you must be new here and not know how things work. Anyways, why are you hiding?” Hoseok stood up slowly and dusted himself off

Hyunwoo panicked “…Because I am ugly” _oh_ _good one, ‘Shownu’ ._

Hoseok giggled “You are not. No one is ugly!” he said and adjusted his long robe.

“You haven’t seen me yet” Hyunwoo argued, looking away and wondering how to avoid getting caught.

“Then allow me to judge for myself” Hoseok’s voice was closer than before, taking Hyunwoo by surprise as he didn’t hear the young man approach at all.

“wait- no,” a calloused hand grabbed his wrist and he is pulled toward the light and he is now facing the boy. He fears to be recognized but Hoseok seems to be staring at him curiously then he smiles.

“You…you are far from ugly! Totally handsome!” he doesn’t recognize the Emperor as he never saw him. He had always held his head low, too intimidated and shy by nature.

“...thank you, you are handsome too…?” Hyunwoo says awkwardly even if he was not lying about finding the conceiver good looking. He had a pure aura around him and his features were adorable.

“T-thank you” Hoseok seemed to not expect to be complimented back and shyly pulls back a bit to look down “and sorry for touching you like that, that was rude of me, I was too excited…” he scratched his head nervously.

“No worries…Do you come here often?” Hyunwoo tried to change the subject

“Once a while. I enjoy company of my friends”  

“Those animals? Do you… talk to them?” Hyunwoo asked, unconsciously leaning forward.

Hoseok narrowed his eyes “You are awfully curious for a eunuch... No, not really, they just come to listen and comfort me. Maybe they understand but it is not a conversation; just me talking to myself to be more accurate”

“…your hair, why is it so short?”

For the first time in months, someone seemed to be interested in him and Hoseok cannot hide his joy about another human being giving him this much attention. It felt good having a conversation that was not about his master. He blushed.

“My master asked me to. He said he didn’t want anyone to think we are related in any ways since our hair colors looks similar sometimes… I have a question for you”

“Go ahead.” Hyunwoo straightens his position and stares at him attentively.

“Despite being a eunuch, you address to me in an informal way…although I do not mind, I am still a rank above you”

_Oh._

How does one show respect to a rank above? _It’s different for each rank, right?_ Hyunwoo didn’t remember since he never paid attention. In his whole life he only bowed to his father, the late Emperor, and his mother the current Empress dowager. But it cannot be the same with servants, right? Also, him the Emperor, son of heaven and father of the whole nation, _to bow to a servant…_

Hyunwoo cleared his throat, thinking a bit longer. _Let’s forget the most formal manners and be as simple as possible. It’s late anyways._ “Ah…um, forgive me…sir…?” he articulated, nervous under Hoseok’s wary eyes. After receiving a silent blank stare, Hyunwoo slightly drooped.

Hoseok blinked “it’s 'Sir Shin’ for you.” Hoseok chuckled “you’re so stiff. Usually eunuchs have such an arched back….”

 _He is strange,_ Hoseok thought “Which palace do you work for? Have we met before?...” Hoseok slightly frowned.

Seeing the young conceiver give him a suspicious look, Hyunwoo then decided it’s time he leaves “I must go. I hope we meet again.” he curtly said with a nod and walked away before the young man adds anything else….

.

.

Hyunwoo read over his freshly written edict to make sure it was clear and regal. It was necessary that it looked stern enough even before he made it authentic with is unique dragon seal stamp.

Jihoon entered his study hall with a cup of tea with eunuchs from the ice department following behind him. They brought a new jar of ice to replace the thawed one.

They attracted Hyunwoo's attention, so the Emperor secretly watched their behavior. They worked silently, making as little noise as possible, their bamboo hats covering half of their faces. _Is this how I was supposed to behave?_

Hyunwoo remembered the servant he met last night. He smiled.

He who was taught, harshly, to always stand straight with a proud chest and elegant posture, act like a lowly eunuch?

It was ridiculous. Hyunwoo chuckled, he liked ridiculous ideas.

_Interesting._

But something bothered him, made him curious. Why would Yoon Jeonghan bring a conceiver to the forbidden city and especially if he obviously despises this latter? It all seemed too fishy. When the workers left, Hyunwoo spoke.

“Jihoon”

“Yes your Majesty?”

“I need you to look into something for me. I need it to be done discreetly and clean, do you understand?” Hyunwoo asked quietly

 _Who dies this time?_ Jihoon gulped.

.

.

.

Once again, Hyunwoo did not visit Jeonghan’s palace. He stayed back to work till late before he took a night walk. It was maybe, _maybe_ by coincidence that he met Hoseok again.

The boy seemed to be surprised to see him. Hyunwoo learned how to act less suspicious and he lied with confidence, saying that he was working in the inner palace, the Emperor’s palace. There was no ways Hoseok could easily know any servant at the inner palace due to tight security and inaccessibility to that place. He probably never went there and unless his master was permitted to go in, he will never go close to that area.

Hoseok was naïve and believed him easily. He added that he was new and foreign, so he didn’t know much about etiquette in the Forbidden City. Of course, the good kid Hoseok was, taught him some ropes.

“…ah! Also, don’t look at any master in the eyes! Always obey and be fast but cautious to not be noisy!” he had said with a serious yet endearing voice.

“Thank you, I shall remember all of it.” Hyunwoo nodded with a smile that Hoseok shyly sent back “You are a conceiver. Do you have a pretender yet?”

“No…” The blonde shook his head “I never met any candidate in my life. I was instructed to never step out of the house. I always worked indoor... The first time I left our mansion was when we came here…but even here…I must not wander…but to be honest I want to look around” he confessed while staring at the sky

“You want to explore?” Hyunwoo asked, drooping toward him again unconsciously.

“…that would be nice” the blond boy stepped back

“Well, I know a few corners” he said, amused “Come with me and I will show you”

“But, is that okay with you? I mean if we get caught-” Hoseok was worried

“Are you changing minds?” Hyunwoo stepped closer and that’s when he noticed Hoseok was a little uncomfortable, so he quickly went back “Oh, forgive me. I will not touch you. I promise.” he said

“Touch?” Hoseok blinked, confused

“Oh… um, I will keep my distances. I was rude earlier”

“Sure…” Hoseok articulated and looked down “It’s just, I don’t have any power to protect you if anything happens…I don’t want to involve you…at least I am a dowry servant but you’re a eunuch”

 _Protect me?…is that what he was worried about?_ Hyunwoo’s features softened _how pure…_

“Tell me- I mean, Sir Hoseok, if you don’t mind, could you please tell me your age?”

Hoseok childishly smirked “why do you want to know so much? I am not telling you until you show me the whole forbidden city!” He grinned

“Why is that?”

“That way you will learn to control your curiosity. It’s a lesson to apply in this place! The less you know, the better it will be for you and your family!” He smiled

“Fine … it’s a promise then. You must tell me all I ask after I show you around.”

“Fine with me” Hoseok nodded and followed his new friend.

For the next two hours, Hyunwoo led him to discover good places Hoseok never thought he would find in this cold place, talking about some details a newcomer wouldn’t realistically know about but Hoseok was too absorbed in the taller man's eyes and his eloquent speech.

On the second day, Hoseok thought that, Shownu didn’t belong in his eunuch outfit. At all.

_Such a waste… he looks like a noble_

.

.

.

Soonyoung wore his newest and most flattering outfit, paying extra attention to his adorning today. He was getting ready to meet the most important person of the nation after all.

No, it wasn’t the Emperor. It was his mother: the Empress Dowager.

Although the Empress Dowager was not the ruler of the Nation, she had a lot of influence on the Emperor. It was public that Hyunwoo was a filial son who took his mother’s words very seriously and tried to please her.

That’s why Soonyoung knew -just like anyone who had a brain – that he had to make her like him in order to get closer to the Emperor.

On his way, he met Noble Consort Yoo and together they walked after the salutations.

“You tried a bit too hard today, Consort Kwon” Kihyun remarked

Soonyoung chuckled inwardly behind his perfumed handkerchief as he gracefully walked at the same pace as the other “Forgive me your Highness but I think it’s you who did too less. If one doesn’t come close enough, they wouldn’t know that your outfit is made with expensive material. The design is too plain” He replied

“I like this silk for its comfort. I did not wear it to impress. I am however amazed that you could notice this fast.” Kihyun affirmed while keeping his face polite and warm

“Of course. As Noble Consort nothing less than such good fabric is worth your attention.” Soonyoung whipped out his fan, eyes smiling.

Kihyun scoffed.

“I must warn you though,” Soonyoung lowered his voice, speaking behind his fan “the Empress Dowager is totally the opposite of her own Son. Be careful. And oh, she likes _green._ ” He said and Kihyun’s steps slowed down, a frown painting his face while Soonyoung went ahead with an ambiguous smile on his red lips.

 _How would he know that?_ Kihyun frowned. Kihyun did his own research about the Empress Dowager but nothing important came out.

“Master…?” Momo called him a while later since Kihyun stopped moving.

Kihyun turned around “Momo…” he looked at her headdress

“Yes?”

“… let me borrow your hairpin.”

Momo obeyed immediately.

He took the expensive jade hairpin from Momo's slim hands and added it to his hair then took a rouge paper from her pocket to press his lips around it to give them some colors.

“Good thing that you always carry this with you. Alright. Let us go.”

Momo nodded without asking questions although she was curious. Having served Kihyun for so long, she knew it wasn’t the time to ask anything.

.

.

Kihyun stepped into the beautiful and large palace, giving Momo his arm for support each time he had to walk over the doorsill. Flower pots and plants were everywhere in the luxurious yard and the place seems to have been renovated, walls painted white and some other vibrant colors at the right places without loosing elegance.

When he arrived in the reception hall, all the harem was already waiting. Only the Empress was yet to arrive.

He sat at the front, facing Hyungwon who wore an elegant dark-green outfit. He seemed to have tried harder today as well.

 _The Empress probably told him about the Dowager’s color preference._ Kihyun silently scoffed.

The pink haired man shot him a nasty look before looking toward the tall entrance double doors and standing up to greet the Empress along with other concubines following his gesture.

Kihyun expected Minhyuk to wear green but no, the Empress wore bright red that complimented his hair and make up. He walked up to the seat next to Hyunwoo and sighed as he sat. He seemed tired even if he tried to conceal it as usual.

Minhyuk looked over the harem as if to see if everyone was there and finally his eyes fell on Kihyun who didn’t dare to look back and quickly stared at his hands on his lap.

A while later the Empress Dowager was announced, and everyone stood up.

“Concubines welcome the Empress Dowager. Peace to her Majesty and long life to your Grace!” they said in unison, fully kowtowing in respect.

A giggle resonated “All rise” the voice of a woman in her late forties said and Kihyun could finally see her in her jade outfit.

She looked young for her age and her body was graceful whenever she moved. Her face inspired loyalty and she looked as powerful as she was. She seemed to be the kind of woman who knew what she wanted just at first glance.

At least that was also Hyungwon's first impression of her.

“Looking at you I cannot help but be proud. You are all beautiful and elegant.” Her eyes fell on Kihyun and she smiled at him softly, after she noticed his jade hairpin “The Emperor has indeed a good taste” she complimented them then turned to Minhyuk.

“I see you are taking good care of the inner court.” She started but Minhyuk didn’t seem to be happy about the compliment. His face kept a neutral expression as he simply nodded his head slowly.

“How unexpected coming from you.” She added with the same smile on yet Minhyuk stayed unaffected.

Everyone beside the two most powerful persons in the room, suddenly felt uneasy, wondering if they heard right.

 _I see, so this is how it is…._ Kihyun and Hyungwon thought simultaneously.

Jeonghan and Jisoo glanced at each other worriedly.

“ I went for a pilgrimage a year ago to pray for his Majesty and his health.” the Dowager sighed as she picked up her tea from the table next to her and sipped on it graciously after blowing over the surface “ And also because even after seven long years, I had no sight of any legitimate princes.” She continued, ignoring the uneasy air floating around.

“I therefore begged his Majesty to allow more concubines, so he doesn’t waste his youth running behind this– oh my, this tea is has gone cold.” She ignored her servant’s immediate reaction to serve her and turned to Minhyuk instead “If his Highness would bother to pour me tea” she smiled.

Kihyun was tempted to intervene but Soonyoung sitting by his side sent him a warning hand, holing him down in his seat.

Minhyuk stood up with the help of a worried Seungkwan. He slowly let go of his servant and walked over to pick the ceramic tea pot with his long and ornamented fingers to pour its content in a new cup a maid brought him.

“Here, your Majesty” he presented humbly, and she took it without glancing at him even once.

The inner court looked down as Minhyuk went back in his seat. The atmosphere was heavy. The second father of the nation is clearly being looked down on by the Empress Dowager and they must watch but are not allowed to react.

On the other side, Minhyuk looked unbothered by it which helped Hyungwon calm down a little.

_She is clearly stating her dominance and showing us how powerful she is. She openly shows that she does not respect the Empress… ordering him around this way when dozens of maids are in the same room…how humiliating…_

“As I was saying, the Forbidden City has been unlively for too long. You who have been in the Forbidden city for about six months now; I will have you remember why you are here: to give birth to the Emperor’s offspring. This is your ultimate goal. Nothing else matters, do you understand?”

A collective ‘yes’ came from the newcomers and made her smile.

“Alright then. I have nothing else to say for now. I am tired. You may all leave.” She put her untouched cup of tea down and stood up and walked back into her personal apartments.

“We respectfully say goodbye to the Empress Dowager” they said with a bow and exited the room in order, starting with the higher ranks.

 .

 .

“Momo, think of a gift to give her Majesty with me. What do you think she might like when we go visit her next time?” Kihyun asked when they were alone, on their way back.

“A gift?... Forgive me for speaking master, but that’s not very like you to give gifts for no reasons…”

“You saw what happened today. The Empress was humiliated. If someone that important is treated that way, what do you think us concubines are then? Nothing. Her Majesty was straightforward and did not hesitate. And I believe she was testing us” He elaborated

“Testing?”

“Yes. And I am up for the challenge… right now, it will be an asset to be under her Majesty’s wings.”

“But are you not scared? The Empress Dowager doesn’t seem to be very inviting…”

“Endure what others can’t to obtain what others can’t.” Kihyun smiled

Momo nodded but she couldn’t help but think that her master had changed a little bit.

.

.

“I greet you, Royal Mother” Hyunwoo got on his knee to greet his mother, one of his fists pressing against the new carpet.

“Stand up, son” she said with a bright smile “Have a seat.”

A maid brought him a drink and some of his favorite snacks which makes him smile a little. His mother was the only one to know that he craved these lemon based bakings. 

“How was your trip? Royal Mother” He asked, digging in.

“Lovely. The monks were very welcoming and the air in the mountains was very pure. I didn’t get sick once. Even at my age.” She smiled knowingly.

At the last statement, Hyunwoo's smile dimmed and his appetite lost. She was clearly going to talk about the Empress. This was always how it went, she would start with her age then accuse the Empress for letting her grow old this much without any grandkids to cheer her up. His mother never beats around the bushes if not for for this subject.

“Royal mother-”

“It doesn’t matter how much you love him. Do not forget your duty. You are the Emperor, not a simple commoner. If you do not leave an heir behind-”

“I listened to you and I visit my harem five days in a week. I just have been busy lately…”

“You, the nation, me, everyone has been waiting for seven years now. There are plenty of good candidates from good families to bear your children now. Do not waste time,  give them all your attention.”

Hyunwoo sighed.

“Conceivers have a harder time getting pregnant, yet you did not choose any female. You are responsible for your actions, however, do not expect me to not do anything.” She added “You can not protect him any longer.” She said with a stern look.

Hyunwoo sighed with concern.

.

.

.

 

Seungkwan mindlessly watered the flowers in front of the palace's inner doors, his cute round face wearing a depressed expression. Since the Empress Dowager came back two weeks ago, she has been giving some hard time to his master. She decided that now that the inner court had more people, it was unnecessary and _hard_ for Minhyuk to take care of it all. She gave Noble Consort Yoo the responsibility of finances in the harem and Consort Kwon became in charge of the home supplies distribution and management.

And because it was a direct order from the Empress Dowager, the two concubines had no need to consult the Empress for decisions they made at their new posts.

 _“The Empress is weak and sick. New young concubines should take care of it”_ she had said. Seungkwan bit his lower lip angrily.

_How mean. How humiliating. Master has taken care of everything for years and suddenly she calls him useless…._

But has her proteges become enemy of the Empress? Not really…Soonyoung was just as nice to them as before, often coming over to greet the Empress politely however, Seungkwan didn’t know if he still respected Noble Consort Yoo anymore. This latter had changed a bit…

Because of those events, Minhyuk’s mood has been gloomy. He doesn’t eat much and refuses to see anyone unless necessary or urgent. Seungkwan didn’t know what to do, _I failed you, brother…._ He thought about his older sibling who had spent a lot of time training him to serve the Empress perfectly. But theory and reality are different after all…

“Sir Seungkwan. There is a guest at the gates that wishes to see the Empress.” A maid interrupted his thoughts.

“Tell them the Empress will not receive anyone else today. He is praying.” Seungkwan replied

“But he said it was very urgent…” the maid insisted

Seungkwan sighed tiredly and left the flowers to go receive the guest. Guards opened the larges gates for him, and he saw the guest; a man holding a wooden bag with a particular symbol. Seungkwan's good memory reacted right away.

He nervously approached the man after sending the maid away.

“How can I help you?” He said in a robotic voice.

“I must see his Highness” the man spoke in a quiet tone. His hat was shadowing his face but Seungkwan knew he had to expect it.

Following his brother’s detailed instructions, he led the guest inside the house, dismissed any maid and servant inside it and without announcing him, escorted him directly to the Empress.

“Your Highness,” Seungkwan called for attention when he reached Minhyuk’s private chambers. The Empress did not bother to dress up or do his hair, staying in his plain inner outfit and sitting on his bed.

Minhyuk slowly looked up from the prayer beads in his hand. He had lost some more weight since he had lost his appetite lately. Seungkwan’s heart ached whenever he saw his master in this state. Abandoned and forgotten by his Majesty.

His lips were still reciting verses when he lifted his face but as soon as he saw the guest, his face lit up and he suddenly stood up from his bed, his prayer bracelet slipping away from his cold fingers.

Seungkwan rushed to hold his arm so he doesn’t stumble anymore and fall.

“Is- is it you?” he articulated, speaking with a voice his servant had never heard him with. He sounded so desolate, helpless and sad.

“I am back, your Highness” the man took his hat off and kneeled to give his greetings with a smile. He was handsome and young, dimples deeper than any others Seungkwan had ever seen. But who was he? His brother didn’t mention it.

“Jooheon…” Minhyuk approached and muttered before he extended shaky hands toward the warm looking face as if to see if it was real “You’re here…stand up, let me see you” he added, after leaving Seungkwan's support to cup the man's face properly.

And then for the first time the young boy saw his master cry. Minhyuk teared up but he looked happy.

But the most shocking part was when he suddenly kissed the man on the lips and said man, called Jooheon, kissed back.

It was the most confusing and appalling things he had yet to witness but Seungkwan remembered what his brother told him.

_No matter what happens, you must leave them alone and make sure no one disturbs them. Watch the door outside and make up a good excuse to not rise suspicion from other servants._

So Seungkwan excused himself out then closed the inner entrance doors behind him. He lied to the servants by telling them the Empress wanted to reward them for their good work and that the man inside was a shaman praying so he must not be disturbed. The servants easily bought it especially after Seungkwan distributed silver money to them and allowed them to have a feast and take the rest of the day off.

_The Empress…has a lover…treason…this is treason to his Majesty…_

He was torn inside but then he remembered the look of relief and hope in Minhyuk’s eyes and concluded that there could be more layers in this story. He had never seen his Master so lively.

_Master…who is that ‘Jooheon’ man?_

 

 

Minhyuk let him take over in the kissing, mouth quivering just like his whole body.

“Oh, how much I missed you…” Jooheon pulled away to cup his face “Look at you, you lost even more weight…”

“It’s nothing” Minhyuk forced a smile on “Just forget about that for now”

“How can I?” Jooheon asked sadly. He pulled the Empress in a gentle hug, as if scared he will break him

Minhyuk smiled in the warm embrace. It was so good to hug Jooheon after all this time. It’s been a whole year since the last time he saw his secret lover; a whole year since he felt so warm and in peace. His pale hands grasped the clothes on Jooheon’s back and he buried his nose down his neck, letting the longed-for smell of his lover bring him back to life.

“I missed so much…so much…I thought I was going to die this time. If it was not for you, I would have taken my life long ago…”

“Don’t say such thing” Jooheon muttered, hands sliding through the red hair and gently caressing his scalp “You are strong, you are the strongest person I have ever met Minhyuk…it’s all my fault for being this powerless. If only I acted sooner…if only I didn’t wait…you would be mine today” he pulled away to wipe Minhyuk’s tears with his thumbs, himself close to crying “And not suffering in the hands of my brother…”

Minhyuk leaned into the touch and closed his eyes, tired yet in peace.

But every time Jooheon comes over, he can’t help but remember their younger days. The time they could still choose their destinies. The time when they were braver and not burdened by all these responsibilities.

Oh they were so naïve. All three of them…

“Please hold me” he mumbled, kissing Jooheon’s sweet lips.

“Minhyuk…” Jooheon called his name worriedly

“Do I look that ugly? I’m sorry I look so repulsive” he chuckled bitterly

“You know it’s not the reason. You keep getting thinner, I am simply worried about you…”

“It matters little…” the Empress undid his clothes and let them fall on the floor next to his naked feet.

Jooheon stared at his chest, sadly slithering his fingers above the protruding bones then back to the collarbones to his sunken cheeks “You’re still beautiful in my eyes, no matter what”

Minhyuk smiled and moaned when Jooheon nibbled on his neck, very carefully; he caressed his body, warming him up a little by hugging him close…

 

On the bed, Minhyuk’s long hair spread around his sweating head. He had a hard time taking in all the stimulation. It been so long since the last time…He felt all of his lover’s touching, every single caress, kiss, burn his skin and stay imprinted as if his body didn’t want to ever forget. Jooheon was so hot inside him, softly thrusting and bringing him to the edge.

Jooheon swallowed his moans, kissed his tears away, and kept telling him sweets words that he craved for so badly.

“ _I love you_ ” he kept saying “ _you’re beautiful, I love you so much”_

Minhyuk wanted to stay like this forever. Why was fate so cruel to him? All he wanted was this man. But he was taken away and himself was at fault as well.

He will never forgive himself…

 

 

 

**Part two**

When the Empress opened his eyes, his nose first took notice of the soothing smell of ginseng tea. He turned his head slowly to see Seungkwan's back leaning over the table, busy making the beverage. The young boy poured it in an expensive cup, about to add some honey when he turned around to notice Minhyuk waking up.

“Your Highness!” Seungkwan quickly came by his bed “How do you feel?”

“…where is he?” his voice was hoarse.

Seungkwan pursed his lips and glanced around to make sure they were alone. “He said your Highness fainted and he left. He said he will visit later”

Minhyuk slowly blinked before trying to sit up. His body was aching and Seungkwan had to help him up. He was already dressed up and wiped clean by Jooheon, the boy also reported.

“…you must be curious” Minhyuk stared at the nervous boy.

Seungkwan looked down “I… don’t need to know. I just want Master to be happy…I will do my best for it.”

“…if this goes out, you will be executed along with me, are you aware of that?” Minhyuk said straight forwardly.

Seungkwan swallowed dry then got on his knees “It’s true I am scared for me and my brother, and his new family…but I don’t feel like I am doing something wrong either…if it wasn’t for your Grace, I don’t know what I would be today…you did so much for us. When I was coming here, I had already decided to serve you until I die. T-therefore, please do not worry about us.”

Minhyuk stared at him for a while, his eyes shining with tears but he blinked them away “I see… you're just like your brother.” he smiled “I don’t deserve such devotion. I thought what I did back then, when I first met your brother, was simply giving freedom to someone who was abused just for being like me, a conceiver. After all these years by my side your brother refused to leave unless you served me on his behalf… and you are just are as pure as him. How endearing.” Minhyuk chuckled.

Seungkwan blushed

“…I will tell you. The reason why I am in a relationship with the Emperor’s half-brother.” Minhyuk started

Seungkwan looked up in shock “Half…brother-?”

“His Majesty the Emperor!” a loud voice announced from outside and Seungkwan's blood froze.

Minhyuk raised his eyes to see Hyunwoo enter his chambers in a quick pace.

He sat in one of the chairs and looked at them staring back “Did you forget your manners?” Hyunwoo furrowed a brow.

Seungkwan quickly stood up to bow and went to pour tea for the Emperor with nervosity. 

Meanwhile Minhyuk stood up to greet him “Empress welcomes the Emperor” he said before sitting next to him.

“You don’t look too good” Hyunwoo said after a while “You should not forget who you are. At least dress up properly. Seungkwan, why is your Master still in his sleep wear?” he asked the nervous boy.

“I didn’t feel good, so I was resting until a while ago.” Minhyuk replied as he drank his lukewarm tea.

“I see.” Hyunwoo sighed.

“What brings his Majesty to this dreary place?” Minhyuk smiled blankly.

Hyunwoo chuckled “Dreary you say? No one is dead.”

“There are things more sorrowful than death. I am sure his Majesty knows” Minhyuk smiled wider, eyes forming crescents.

Hyunwoo's own smile dimmed as he studied Minhyuk longer. He noticed a hickey on the Empress' neck, and he frowned deep.

Anger boiled his blood and had he had Minhyuk’s neck in his hand, he might have broken it in a snap. This latter was still smiling at him, not trying to even hide _evidences._

 _My brother is back huh…_ Hyunwoo looked away and clenched his jaw.

“Jihoon.” Hyunwoo called in a low voice.

“Yes your Majesty.” Jihoon answered from the other side of the white curtains, not daring to enter the bedroom.

“We are changing destination. I will be heading to Imperial Concubine Yoon's palace. He will be the one to serve me tonight instead.”

“Ah…yes, your Majesty” Jihoon wondered what happened for the Emperor to suddenly ditch the Empress.

Hyunwoo stood up, glared at Minhyuk one last time before leaving the room, his fury only noticeable to those who knew him enough.

Minhyuk didn’t bother sending him back. He just sipped on his tea and glanced at the sky through his window. It was late but the summer sun persisted even if it was the last days of the season.

_We all have to bear the burden of the impulsive decisions we made when we were young. No one is spared pain. This is just how it is and you, Son Hyunwoo, will not be an exception. Just you wait._

_I will make you suffer even more._

.

.

.

.

Jeonghan rested his head against his left fist as he stared at his servant walk around, working faster than earlier in the morning.

Hoseok had gotten considerably better at being a dowry maid which made him almost invisible to Jeonghan’s reprimanding eyes but the young boy has been looking more refreshed and happy for no reason.

_Why?_

Jeonghan had to take humiliation because the Emperor never visited nor requested him yet Hoseok is acting as if he didn’t care about all of that.

Last night when Jeonghan woke up late in the night because of a nightmare, Hoseok wasn’t the one to serve him. Apparently, the boy was out because Jeonghan sent him out. But it was a lie. Jeonghan hasn’t done that in almost two weeks. His servant had lied and apparently it wasn’t the first time.

_Where does he go?_

“Hoseok” he called him

“Yes Master” the young man came.

“You have been sneaking out secretly, haven’t you?”

Hoseok paled, his body language easily declaring his culpability.

_So easy to read…_

“You lied on my name and violated the curfew. Where have you been going?”

“…I...” Hoseok stuttered

“Tell me the truth. If you dare to lie, I will cut your tongue and have your filthy father eat it.” He said and Hoseok knew he was not joking.

Hoseok quickly got on his knees “Please, punish me but don’t involve my father” he begged as he kowtowed.

“That will depend on your answer.”

Hoseok then told him the truth about his friend and how they would go exploring the Forbidden City together.

Jeonghan's eyes grew bigger and bigger as he went on with his confession

“How disgraceful! How dare you not only leave my palace without permission, but you are also stupid enough to trust a eunuch from the inner palace?! What did you tell him about me? Forget that, what it his name?! Who knows what you told him about me?!”

“I-I swear I never said anything personal about you Master! Just me and my own family” he said

Jeonghan stood up to harshly slap him across the face “Dunce! That is even worst! A stupid one like you, who knows what you said?! Tell me his name right now, I must get rid of him. No one must know more than what the public knows! Just tell me his name already!”

Hoseok kept his lips shut about this one. For the first time he disobeyed his master.

Jeonghan scoffed “You won’t speak it? Very well I will make you!”

Another harsh slap painted his cheek pale pink and had him close to tears.

It took a few more to have him cry yet he refused to tell the eunuch's name.

_It’s my fault, I must protect him…_

The young man took the physical abuse right there, refusing to say his friend's name. Hoseok didn’t understand why Jeonghan was so angry when he was rarely the subject of his and Shownu’s conversations.

Hoseok himself didn’t know much about his own family to start with.

His father was the one who brought him up and he was told that his mother died when he was born. He also had no other family members. No one from the ‘shin’ clan never visited either. It was mystery but Shownu seemed to be very interested in it, so they talked a lot about it a lot.

But why would Jeonghan care so much about it? He didn’t understand. Maybe it’s true that he is a dunce and stupid after all but he also was convinced that Shownu was honest with him.

On that he could swear. _He is not a bad person!_

So he cried in silence under the non-stopping pain until Jeonghan sent him to kneel outside for the whole night.

His swelling red and painful face still found the strength to smile. He was sad because he probably will not be able to meet with Shownu anymore but at least, he was able to protect him so far. It was all that mattered. _I am sorry, I won’t be able to give you more fun…._

 

 

A couple of hours under the sun later, Hoseok was getting dizzy. His vision was blurring, and his body swayed but he did his best to stay put when suddenly the Emperor was announced. He automatically groveled. He heard maids and guards greet the Emperor then next he heard boots approaching his position and Hoseok wondered why they were not walking past him.

“Hey, look up” supervisor Jihoon said

Hoseok didn’t dare to, too intimidated. The Emperor was in front of him, wasn’t he? Even without seeing it, he could feel a strong presence above him.

“Please forgive this lowly servant” he mumbled. Why was he even apologizing? It didn’t matter because he felt like he did something bad. Otherwise why would the Emperor be standing in front of him?

Jihoon took an annoyed breath “Do you not hear-?”

Hyunwoo lifted his hand to make Jihoon stop talking.

“Let me see your face Hoseok” Hyunwoo said in a kind voice.

 _That voice…_ Hoseok blinked his eyes open in confusion.

He slowly lifted his upper body and there was Shownu in front of him, looking down at him. He wasn’t wearing a eunuch outfit at all. He was in imperial clothing and wore imperial jewelries around his fingers.

_Huh?..._

He was accompanied by a multitude of servants that referred to him as ‘Majesty’

_What?..._

“Your Majesty? Is there any problem?” Jihoon asked Hyunwoo, confused about what was happening with all the silence and tension.

_…the Emperor? ...Shownu is the Emperor…_

“Call an imperial doctor for this servant. Tell the doctor to do a full check up as well. He might be low on iron.” Hyunwoo said before walking away, toward the inner doors.

Hoseok froze on spot, ignoring the pain in his legs and face.

_No ways…_

 

 

When Hyunwoo entered the room, Jeonghan seemed flustered and unprepared “Imperial Concubine welcomes his Majesty” he greeted then sent a maid to bring some tea.

“I am honored of your presence, Majesty” he said adding some perfumed powder in the incense pot.

“I have been neglecting you for so long. You do not resent me?” Hyunwoo asked with a smile as he sat around a dinner table. The conceiver came to stand next to him.

“I would not dare.” Jeonghan smiled “Please forgive my inconspicuous appearance. Have I known your Majesty was coming, I would have served you better…”

Hyunwoo smirked and suddenly pulled Jeonghan close after grabbing him by the hips.

“If I just need to sleep with you, do we need anything else than a bed?” he asked

“Y-your Majesty! This is improper” Jeonghan looked away nervously “let us have some tea first” he careful left the grasp to go intercept the maid carrying the tea before she left the kitchen.

“Go pluck the white flowers from my private garden and bring them here” he asked

“Flowers?... ah, are you sure Master, they are your precious favorites… and you want me to cut all of them?” she asked

“I said _pluck_ them. Nothing should be left behind! Hurry up.” Jeonghan said coldly

The startled maid bowed and obeyed.

“I will take care of everything. You all can leave now.” Jeonghan said and soon the kitchen was empty around him. After the maid returned with the flowers, he plucked the petals one by and threw what he didn’t need to the kitchen fire to burn. He then shoved the fresh petals in his mouth, chewing on them quickly before swallowing some water sweetened with licorice to hide the bitterness.

He finally added to the tea pot, an additional ingredient he secretly took from his room earlier.

It was not an ordinary tea anymore. He had these dry leaves since he came in the Forbidden City. To think he will finally put them to use today.

_Today, I will end this…_

Hyunwoo smiled at him when he came back. Jeonghan poured two cups of the warm drink for both of them to drink. Hyunwoo drank his, ignoring the foreign taste of this green tea.

“Come here” he grabbed the conceiver and pulled him on his thighs to eagerly kiss him. Jeonghan kissed back hesitantly until he noticed how Hyunwoo’s pace suddenly decreased.

_It’s working…_

He pulled away to see Hyunwoo clench his clothes above his heart and loose his voice, seemingly in pain.

“…finally.” Jeonghan chuckled. No one is there to save him and Jeonghan was glad that he could watch the Emperor die like this.

Because yes, that was the only reason he entered the Forbidden City.

For vengeance. Vengeance that he had to carry out himself, vengeance that no one else could support or understand.

He hummed as he changed the content of the tea pot to destroy any evidences and came back to look at Hyunwoo turn red from blood rush. His poison will not be detectable easily. His own father who came across a patient once was never able to find what killed the victim. It was a discovery later by Jeonghan and he kept it to himself for this special day.

“Do you wonder why I want your life, your Majesty?” He asked and Hyunwoo slowly turned to him, eyes reddening and sweat streaming down his face.

“You were there when my grandpa was accused falsely weren’t you?” he asked, walking around the suffering man. “Treason? Don’t joke with me. He was setup by his own friends yet the Emperor, your late father, just needed someone to carry the blame!” he took his red jade bracelet out of his long sleeve “…he was the most loyal man to the Emperor…but you” Jeonghan glared at him “You, the young prince at the time, tried to impress your cruel father and had my grandfather executed…” he mumbled sadly

“If only you monsters had a heart, you would have at least let him alive and exiled him…but no…he had to die…the innocent had to be scarified so that monsters like you can keep playing with other’s lives!”

Hyunwoo’s veins popped on his forehead, less and less oxygen was getting inside his system.

Jeonghan had planned everything well. The reason he was unaffected by this rare poison was because he had planted the antidote in his private garden and had been taking care of them carefully, waiting for this occasion to come. Today he just ate all of it.

_No matter what happens, he is destined to die._

And it was happening. Jeonghan was beaming. Finally, he will avenge his grandpa, finally-

“Ha” Hyunwoo smiled.

_What was that?_

Hyunwoo’s complexion started to change visibly, the effect of the poison reversing. His lungs started to work properly again, and his panic decreased.

“H-how is it possible?!” Jeonghan stumbled back in surprise.

Hyunwoo smiled “You know, everyone loves pretty flowers” His voice was husky but audible

“You thought this is the first time I was poisoned? How naïve of you” Hyunwoo coughed “Your servant, Hoseok, told me that his master had a strange garden of a rare flower. Simply by curiosity I asked him to get me one and he brought me a _Ghost orchid_.

It’s a high maintenance flower and I once also wanted to grow some in the Inner palace for its healing purposes, without success. You would declare being sick sometimes, yet you would not touch such a healing treasure you have. Isn’t it weird? Maybe you were keeping them for an occasion?” Hyunwoo smiled

Jeonghan was shocked, watching his plan all crumble down because of Hoseok. _That useless brat!_

“I knew by then that you were hiding something. So, I became more careful, taking other drugs to protect myself from any attacks. They are not as efficient as the ghost orchid, but they will keep me alive.

At first, I was wary of you because of your grandfather’s scandal but then you didn’t seem to be interested in being here either. I ignored you for so long, but in response you only took your anger and frustration on your servant instead of trying to get my favor, as if you were waiting.

Why would a ignored concubine not react more than this? Not even seek to go over the inner palace to see me, obviously it's suspicious. 

But I didn’t think you had the guts to kill me this way thought.” He chuckled, his colors slowly coming back.

Jeonghan clenched his jaw in anger and decided on his plan B which was to coldly murder the Emperor with a knife but sadly for him, Hyunwoo was faster and much stronger even in his state.

He tightly squeezed the conceiver's wrist until the knife fell down then he vehemently grabbed him by the neck “Is that what they told you? That I pushed my father to kill your grandfather? I did not.”

“Liar! You did! My father was present when it happened!” He screamed like a lunatic

Hyunwoo quietly stared at him struggle to free himself in vain “Your father… is a good liar. But believe what you want. This little game ends here. You had enough chances to change your fate.”

“Damn you Son Hyunwoo! Your whole Clan, damn you all! I hope all of you root in hell!” Jeonghan choked up on his tears cursing at the man in front of him and blaming him for all of his unhappiness

“Guards!” Hyunwoo called loudly for them and as soon as they entered, he let go of the neck, allowing Jeonghan to cough in some air.

“Arrest this criminal. He will be judged tonight. This situation is not worth seeing the day. Jihoon!”

“Yes your Majesty?”

“Call my harem, they must see what kind of person was living among them.” Hyunwoo took a breath

“Damn you Son Hyunwoo! Your father as well, I hope his soul is just as tormented as he deserved it!” Jeonghan screamed as he was taken out, his headdress all shagged up and his once pretty and white robe dragged against the floor and picking up its dirt.

.

.

.

It was late and dark when the harem was rushing to get inside the Inner palace because of the pouring rain. No one knew exactly why they were being summoned but they did not have the time to ask much since the messengers were just as clueless. They took their coats off to hand them to servants and sat with their warm cups of tea, waiting.

Kihyun looked over to see everyone but Yoon Jeonghan was missing, and he wondered if he was simply late because of his time with the Emperor or something. _Finally, he was getting pitiful to look at._

“Consort Kwon, do you have any idea why we are here?” He asked Soonyoung next to him

“I do not know.” The other answered

Kihyun gave him a look but the golden hair smiled softly “You will scare me if you keep giving me that scathing face, Noble Consort Yoo. I really don’t know.” Soonyoung shook his head and Kihyun looked away. He took a breath and just hoped for the best for tonight.

The Empress arrived, and shortly after, the Emperor followed, dressed in a formal golden robe and sat on his square throne.

“Greeting to his Majesty the Emperor!” The harem and servants all saluted him humbly.

“All may sit.”

After everyone gave him full attention, he started.

“Today, something unbelievable happened. I have been very lenient and caring toward my harem however this person never deserved it from the start. Before I go any further, Consort Hong, do you have anything to tell me?” Hyunwoo turned to Jisoo.

The consort seemed taken by surprise. Hyunwoo kept Jeonghan’s arrestation secret but he suspected his best friend, Jisoo, was an accomplice in this. He doubted it but he didn’t want any incident of the sort to happen again.

Jisoo stood up and seemed nervous.

“Well? Speak.” Hyunwoo frowned, his suspicions growing more and more after each second.

Jisoo walked forward silently with Hyelin following behind and then they bowed formally “Your Majesty... I am pregnant.” He said.

Hyunwoo’s eyes grew as big as everyone’s in the room.

That was certainly not what he was expecting to hear, at all.

“…pregnant?!” He hunched forward

“Yes your Majesty.”

Hyungwon’s breath suddenly hitched. It felt like he was splashed with ice cold water. He tried to remain calm, but his lips wouldn’t stop moving out of frustration.

 _That religion fanatic will give birth before me?!_ He pressed his lips tight and grinded his teeth.

He glanced at Minhyuk who remained completely calm. The person who was just as shaken up as him was probably Yoo Kihyun.

Everyone else was mostly surprised.

Hyunwoo was overjoyed at first but he had a doubt. He reclined in his seat “Did an imperial doctor tell you this?”

“No, but I am sure about it. Even Imperial Concubine Yoon can testify. He seems to be late to arrive here… However, I wanted to wait a little longer to be fully convincing… but because his Majesty asked me to tell say it, I decided to share the good new” Jisoo smiled purely, his eyes as honest as ever.

“Imperial Concubine Yoon, you say… Bring an imperial doctor!” Hyunwoo ordered “Rise up.” He told them “Give your master a seat” He said to Hyelin who obeyed.

A few minutes later, an old, drenched doctor arrived in the hall, and greeted everyone politely.

“Examine Consort Hong” Hyunwoo ordered.

“Yes your Majesty.” He nodded then turned to Jisoo “Please allow me, your Highness” he said

Jisoo rolled the sleeve off his left wrist and rested it against the chair’s arm “Go ahead.” He said.

The doctor pulled a piece of thin cloth out of his bag and laid it above his patient’s wrist. He pressed two fingers against the area of the wrist he wanted and concentrated for a while.

His face pleasantly lit up and he took his tissue back in the bag. He faced the Emperor with a wide smile and kowtowed.

“Congratulation your Majesty, Consort Hong is two months pregnant!” He announced and Jisoo smiled to Hyelin then to Hyunwoo.

The Harem stood up to congratulate the Emperor as well, all bowing and chanting him blessings.

Hyunwoo stood up all joyous “Are you sure Doctor Choi?!” he asked again

“I am very positive your Majesty!” The doctor bowed deep again

“Good, very good! Today seems to be a good day!” Hyunwoo said and sat back “You may go back to your seat Jisoo.” he called him by his first name and watched him go back with a happy grin on his face.

Kihyun rolled his eyes inside.

“Alright then. Before we celebrate, let us go back to why I have you all gathered here. Today, I discovered that there was an assassin in the inner court” Hyunwoo went straight to the topic now, his face becoming serious again.

The harem stared at each other, wondering what the Emperor was talking about.

Kihyun frowned. _An assassin? How could an assassin infiltrate the Forbidden city so easily? That’s absurd. And also, where is Yoon Jeonghan?_

“Today… Imperial Concubine Yoon tried to assassinate me.” He dropped

Jisoo’s formerly smiley face turned into horror.

“The details are not important but he tried to poison me out of vengeance for his late grandfather. Let me make this clear, his grandfather was a criminal but because he served my father well previously, he was granted suicide and his clan was not affected. But his disgraceful grandson did something unforgivable.”

“Your Majesty!” Jisoo stood up quickly, “P-please, there must be some sort of misunderstanding” Jisoo stuttered

Hyunwoo turned to him “Sit down, Consort Hong. I previously asked you if you were hiding something. Did you lie to me and you actually knew about your friend’s schemes all along?”

The consort shook his head helplessly “I-” Jisoo panted; behind him Hyelin muttered to him, begging him to sit down.

“I…apologize for my rudeness” Jisoo slumped down in his seat

“I believe you did not know. He might be your best friend, he is still a criminal and he deserves to be severely punished for this grave crime. The fact that he hasn’t been executed yet is a favor.” Hyunwoo said then turned to the entrance of the hall “Let his dowry servant in!” he ordered and Hoseok was dragged into the room and forced down to kneel on the floor.

It felt weird seeing him like this. Hyunwoo was getting used to talking to him like a friend and now, the young boy was at his feet, looking lost.

“Raise your head” He ordered but Hoseok was just dreadfully trembling on the floor.

One of the guards holding him down harshly pulled on his chin so Hyunwoo could see his face. He looked haggard and terrified.

Hyunwoo took a breath “You are the closest to your master in his palace… did you know about his scheming?”

Hoseok jerked at the voice “…I d-did not, your M-Majesty” he stuttered, face paler than usual

Kihyun stood up “If I may speak, your Majesty,”

“Go ahead.”

“I saw Imperial Concubine Yoon punish this servant multiple times for no valid reasons. I don’t believe he knew about his master's murderous intentions. He would have denounced Imperial Concubine Yoon if he knew.” Kihyun said. He didn’t have anything particular to gain from defending the servant but Kihyun hated injustice.

“I did too, your Majesty. He was not in good term with his master. Imperial Concubine Yoon mistreated him a lot. I believe he is innocent” Minhyuk added with a quiet voice.

Hyunwoo hummed. Of course, he knew that Hoseok was innocent.

“Let go of him.” He told the guards who then release Hoseok.

“How old are you?”

“…Nineteen years old, your Majesty” Hoseok mumbled with difficulty

“Your full name.”

“Shin Hoseok, your Majesty” _But that you knew, didn’t you?..._

“You have been wronged by your abusive Master. To award you, I grant you his place.”

Everyone turned to the Emperor in shook. Even the Empress could not predict it.

The most shocked of them all was Hoseok himself.

“From now on you will be Imperial Concubine Shin” Hyunwoo announced with a smile.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whew, please leave a comment <3


	5. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the previous chapter:  
> Hyunwoo discovers the young servant Hoseok by accident and spends some time with the naive younger boy while hiding his real identity as the Emperor.  
> The Empress Dowager comes back after a trip and boldly shows to the new inner her disdain toward the Empress. However Minhyuk keeps his composure.  
> Jooheon is revealed to be the Empress' secret lover but also the Emperor's brother!  
> Jeonghan's plan is revealed and he attempts to assassinate the Emperor but fails. Hoseok in other hands gets an unexpected promotion and he is brought to be a new concubine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Genitor: In this story to make a difference between two fathers who a had a child together, a conceiver parent will be referred to this way. The other parent will just be the ‘father’. So we will have a father and a genitor.
> 
> 10k+ words, Enjoy.

 

 

Rain had stopped pouring by the time the new concubine was suddenly introduced to the inner court. Everyone was shocked and even years of composure keeping training could not hide it away.

Hyungwon forced a smile on his plump lips.

“Your Majesty… You surely jest. This poor kid has been through a lot misfortune, please spare him mockery.” He said in a soft tone.

“I am very serious.” Hyunwoo replied with a stern face.

Minhyuk reached for Seungkwan’s support and stood up “Your Grace, please allow me to remind you of the rules. To serve the Emperor, one must be from a noble family at least. Therefore a commoner ought not be a concubine. Even our maids here have more respectable background and if I am right, this servant is from a slave lineage. Please reconsider another way to reward him.” He lowered his head.

Hyunwoo sighed before turning to Jihoon.

The supervisor bowed then turned to speak to the inner court.

“Due to grounded suspicions, his Majesty had ordered for the Yoon household to be put under secret investigations. And it turned out that his Majesty was right to be warry.”

Minhyuk sat back to listen.

“We found out that the head of the family had a bastard son with a conceiver that served in the house as housekeeper. They tried to get rid of the kid to avoid any rumors, but the conceiver begged to keep the kid. The kid was born a conceiver as well and worked in the house but took his genitor's last name: Shin. That child is the boy right here.” Jihoon finished.

Hoseok slowly looked up, confused. _What?_

“Do you understand? Hoseok. Your real last name is Yoon, not Shin. You are a noble and deserve to live better than you do right now. By tomorrow, you will be the rightful heir of the Yoon family.”

Hoseok opened his mouth but said nothing. He didn’t believe it.

_That cannot be true. Father is not a conceiver! I- he would have told me such important information!_

But then he thought about it a little more. The way his father acted very quiet around the master. How his father’s hair color is actually faintly darker than the average people's. How the master always treated him slightly better when they were alone. How the big Madam seemed to hate him and his father for no obvious reason. It was slowly falling into places. Slowly…

“However, the Yoon family has been repeatedly offensive with its crimes against the Son's. Therefore, I the Emperor, declare that they shall lose their conferred titles; all clan members above ten years old must be exiled five thousand miles away from the capital tomorrow and never come back again!

Imperial Concubine Shin, your genitor has successfully raised you as a father despite the hardships. He will be given a Baron nobility title and your clan banner will be elevated to the plain yellow banner. From now on, you don’t have any ties with the Yoon clan anymore! End of edict!”

“Your Majesty is fair and benevolent!” the court bowed deeply.

“Your Majesty,” Kihyun raised his upper body “Please forgive me for speaking … but according to the rules, a new concubine entering such an already established inner court can not immediately claim such title.

This servant also has little knowledge about nobility etiquettes and lacks the requirements to be a proper concubine. Giving him some time to learn is vital. Then when progress is made, rewarding him will build him up to put your Majesty’s will at first. This way, even the nation will applaud your thoughtful judgment and grace.”

Hyunwoo leaned against his fist pensively.

“You speak the truth… then he shall be Attendant Shin. Now that it is the case, where should he learn then? Which palace should I assign him to?” Hyunwoo asked staring at Hoseok who was blankly staring back.

Kihyun slightly bowed “Replying to his Majesty, I recommend the Hong palace. Consort Hong has known Attendant Shin the longest. The new concubine could take care of Consort Hong now that he is expecting as well.”

“Do you consent?” Hyunwoo asked Jisoo who seemed startled.

Unlike the rest here, Jisoo was still deeply worrying about his best friend. _What did the Emperor just say?_

“Um, I…” he stuttered, glancing at Hyelin for help

“If I may give my opinion, I recommend the Yoo palace.”

It wasn’t Jisoo who spoke. Kihyun frowned and turned around to find the source of the voice.

Hyunwoo looked at the further back to see an Imperial Concubine stand up.

“You…” he started, trying to remember his name.

“Please forgive me for interjecting. I am Imperial Concubine Chi, your Majesty” he came forward and said with a graceful bow.

“Yes. Chi Yejun. Now I remember you well. You are the nephew of the second rank prince, Kim Heechul. You look just like him.”

“I am embarrassed, your Majesty. No one could come close to such legendary beauty. I humbly pale in next to my maternal uncle.” Yejun bowed gracefully.

“Everyone else can sit. Come closer. Tell me why you recommend the Yoo palace.” Hyunwoo smiled a little.

“Replying to your Majesty,” he obeyed “Consort Hong is pregnant, he must be careful about each action he takes. But with a novice in his palace, the commotion caused by people coming in and coming out to teach might disturb the baby and bring a mess or even unexpected occurings.”

 _Complete nonsense. How much commotion could that make?!_ Kihyun said to himself yet keeping a perfect composure.

“Also, he is no longer a servant, so he does not need to serve anyone else but his Majesty.” Yejun looked up with a smile.

Kihyun stood up quickly to bow “Please forgive my language earlier. I meant he could emotionally support Consort Hong and feel more relaxed with an acquaintance.” He explained himself before the Emperor gets the wrong idea.

“I understand.” Hyunwoo said, allowing Kihyun to sit back.

Yejun slightly cleared his throat behind his handkerchief “Your Majesty, the main reason I suggested the Yoo palace was because I noticed how Noble Consort Yoo defended Attendant Shin so bravely. Also, with such an astonishing scholar background, Attendant Shin will learn a lot by his side. Like they say, _a bird can fly high with the phoenix._  But I wish not to be the leading cause of Noble Consort Yoo's burden…”

Kihyun scoffed internally. _This damn weasel … I never heard him say any word, but he was waiting for the opportunity to come out in front of the Emperor. Shoving that servant to me like this…_

Hyunwoo turned his eyes to Kihyun, waiting for his answer.

“Although I am far from being the best  mentor, I will not spare any effort to instruct Attendant Shin and please your Majesty.” he smiled.

Hyunwoo smiled back “I am counting on you then, Kihyun.”

The Noble Consort slightly blushed at the intimate calling.

“There is one last issue not mentioned” Minhyuk added

“Go ahead” Hyunwoo sighed

“Attendant Shin is still underage. A conceiver must be twenty-one to guarantee a safe pregnancy process. At nineteen he cannot bear your children which initially disqualifies him as a candidate. I would like to know if your Majesty is willing to wait.” He asked

Hyunwoo nodded “Of course.” He shortly responded and Minhyuk bowed, hiding his smile.  _How kind of you._

"If that is all, then," Hyunwoo took a deep breath then looked over the room

“Write my second edict! Imperial Concubine Yoon is demoted from his title! He has gravely sinned against the Emperor and hence will be executed tomorrow at the first sun rays!”

Jisoo gasped, body freezing and face paling upon hearing the terrible new.

_No…no ways…_

“I confer illegitimate son, Yoon Hoseok, the name Shin to be his official last name. He shall now be Attendant Shin and must cultivate knowledge by Noble Consort Yoo's side. End of my edict!” Hyunwoo slammed his palms on the armrests and stood up to go back in his study.

“We respectfully send back his Majesty the Emperor!”

The concubines stood up to bid him a good night before exiting the hall in an orderly manner.

 

Minhyuk waited behind and visited the Emperor once again after a half hour. Hyunwoo was done talking with a minister when Minhyuk entered the study.

“Your Highness” the old man greeted him reverently before saying goodbye to the Emperor.

“Empress, do you have anything else to say?” Hyunwoo smiled faintly.

“…No. I just learned about what happened and I came to see how you are doing, Emperor.” he smiled and closed the door with his personal maid waiting outside.

Hyunwoo eyed a nervous Jihoon before sighing. He is probably told Minhyuk about what happened.

“I am fine. I will regain my full health after a few days of medication” Hyunwoo confessed, dropping his mask. Although he had played it fine, the poison was still making his muscles suffer since the most effective cure was nowhere near. The drugs he has already been taking are slow and just reducing his pain until his order of the orchid panacea reaches the forbidden city.

“I see,” Minhyuk looked down.

“Don’t worry, I am well.” He reaffirmed.

Minhyuk slightly raised a brow at his smile “That is good, I was just thinking about how ironic that would be if Son Hyunwoo fell because of poisoning…”

Hyunwoo's face dimmed upon understanding the euphemism in Minhyuk’s words. He leaned back in his seat then told the servants to leave them alone.

He kept eyes contact with his husband the whole time, a lot of unsaid words, a lot of unreleased tension hanging in the air like over-sharpened knives. No one seemed to shout the first war cry and let it happen. Hyunwoo felt like a coward.

“Come here.” He ordered in a peeved voice and Minhyuk slowly came by his side.

“Kneel.” He ordered without looking at Minhyuk’s displeased face.

The Empress obeyed reluctantly then Hyunwoo reached out his left hand to caress his face “My dear husband, oh my dear husband. Is watching me in pain that pleasurable?” He whispered almost sadly.

Minhyuk smiled scornfully “Your Majesty, what could you be talking about? How contemptible the Empress would be if he had such wretched source of pleasure? Of course not.” He whispered back.

Hyunwoo wrenched his face closer “Then go back in that palace of yours and sagely wait for me, will you?”

Minhyuk gave him a scathing look without being able to say a word back.

Hyunwoo let him slump back on the floor and headed out “Seungkwan! Get your Master ready to serve me tonight.” He told the boy. “Jihoon, tell the servants to get my bath ready.”

“Yes, your Majesty” Seungkwan smiled and went to help Minhyuk up after Hyunwoo had left.

“What are you smiling so happily for?” Minhyuk asked him

“His Majesty hasn’t let you serve him in a long time!” he nodded before wondering why Minhyuk was on the floor to begin with.

“And is that a good thing?” Minhyuk asked him and the boy slowly caught up. His face wore a bashful and conflicted expression.

The Empress has a lover who makes him happy but at the same time the Emperor is still who he is, the Empress' legal husband. _Does that mean Master doesn’t want to serve his Majesty in bed?_

“Stop daydreaming and let’s go.”

“B-but will you be fine?”

Minhyuk smirked “I’ve been fine for seven years, why should it be different today?”

.

.

.

Jisoo steps were so slow that he was the last concubine to leave the inner palace's courtyard, feet dragging on the wet ground and eyes lost.

 _Jeonghan…._ He thought of his best friend, his sadness stifling his lungs and filling his heart with remorse _I am sorry; I am so useless…._

“I couldn’t even beg his Majesty to spare his life…and I don’t have the guts to even go back to beg him now” he muttered after a shaky breath.

“Master…” Hyelin watched him silently weep “please don’t cry, think of your child please” she tried to cheer him up even if she knew it wasn’t going to work. She slowly pulled him away toward the exit “Let’s go back, I will make your favorite soup and call the imperial doctor, he will help you sleep. Please don’t mention Yoon Jeonghan anymore…”

“I must see him one last time...right now” Jisoo mumbled as they crossed the main gates and they closed behind them.

“Master, t-that would be foolish, visiting a criminal on the death row is forbidden! His Majesty probably won’t allow it either” she quietly reminded him

“But he is my best friend! I want…to see him one last time” he wiped his face hastily and turned to Hyelin. He stared at her from head to toes then took his cloak off.

“What are you doing Master?”

“Give me your cloak, mine is too bright”

Hyelin was confused but she obeyed. Jisoo also took off as much hairpins as he could, pulled the hood of the given cloak over his loose hair and instructed her to sit in his sedan and go back instead of him.

“Master, if this goes out…” she looked around worriedly.

“I will be back soon, I promise” he said desperately, patting her hands to comfort her. Hyelin nodded, walked further ahead to sit in the sedan and asked the servants to bring her back home while Jisoo took the opposite route alone.

 

When he arrived at the front gates of the imperial dungeon, he lied to the guards who dared not question him too much when he said the Emperor sent him. But the guard on duty at the cells was not an easy one. Even after Jisoo revealed his real identity he still refused.

“His Majesty said no one is allowed in. Please go back your Highness.” The guard said firmly, blocking the way with his long spear.

“Please, just for a few minutes, I just want to say farewell to a friend…” Jisoo discreetly slide out of his sleeve a sycee “this is for your tea” he whispered, committing an illegal act for the very first time in his life.

The guard raised his eyebrows high, eyes bulging out at the ingot of silver money given to him. He took it quickly and cleared his throat “hurry up, you have twenty minutes.” he said and unlocked the heavy door for him.

Jisoo walked in as soon as it was opened wide enough and hurriedly started looking for his friend; looking at each cell, left and right as he advanced further inside the dirty and barely livable dungeon.

When he found Jeonghan, he halted, and silently stared at his friend's unsightly appearance on the damp floor of his tight cell.

His face and robe all dirtied and his hair falling down as if he had lost all pride. He was barely recognizable.

Jisoo took a shaky breath.

Jeonghan noticed him and smiled "Does his Majesty knows that his precious and pregnant Consort is in such filthy place?” Jeonghan raised his head and leaned it back against the wall of rock behind him “Or you haven't told him that you are pregnant yet? You disappoint me, your Highness."

"You knew, didn’t you… that Hoseok, he was your brother all along… yet you mistreated him. Were you trying to keep him uninvolved to you by publicly showing him hate? Were you using him to attract his Majesty or do you simply truly hate him?" Jisoo asked

"… Who knows. I learned that he was my half brother right before coming here and after my father requested me to make sure he finds a good family to marry in... It was so obvious I can’t believe I couldn’t tell until then... Anyways his Majesty is smart enough to know Hoseok has nothing to do with my attempt to kill him. At least now he can go back home and start a new life. Before coming here, I secretly gave his genitor enough money to buy their slave contracts back. It’s a new start for both of them." Jeonghan said with a dry voice “Did you really come all this way to talk about him? If yes, just leave.”

"His Majesty made him into one of his concubines" Jisoo spilled

Jeonghan’s eyes grew in horror as he stood up abruptly “What did you just say?!" He walked closer to the bars, breath hitched and panicked

"...he is Attendant Shin now..." Jisoo added.

"No... no, no, no, he shouldn’t be staying here any longer..." Jeonghan paced back and forth “This was not supposed to happen!” he yelled angrily.

"Indeed, he would be better off back home. But it seems the Emperor likes him…"

Jeonghan fell down on his hard bed, looking around as if trying to look for a solution but what could he do now. He bit his lower lip "...tell him...that I am sorry, for everything. I used him to get revenge and I only hated him because he received a better treatment from our father... I took my anger on him unfairly.” Jeonghan sobbed “This is my only regret...".

Jisoo snuffled a chuckle " _Only_ _regret_? What about me? What about all we went through together?! Yoon Jeonghan, you will be executed tomorrow, and your family must exile. Was it worth it?" Jisoo pointed a finger at the door “Why didn’t you tell me? Why did you carry that burden alone for all these years?!” he sobbed, tapping his own chest painfully “was I also a scapegoat in your plan? Huh? Answer me Yoon Jeonghan!” Jisoo breathed heavily.

"Forgive me. I could care less about that family who never loved me. I am alive because my grandfather didn’t believe I was a demon and a disgrace because of my appearance. But I hope you can find it in your heart to forgive me one day...thank you Jisoo" he smiled sadly "For everything. You are one of the most honorable persons I have ever met. I could not dare bring you down with me…” he stood up to reach Jisoo’s hands and gently squeezed them “You must promise me you will take care of yourself."

Jisoo choked on his hot tears shaking his head.

"You can do it, look at me. Watch out for this little nephew of mine, tell him or her about this uncle who was foolish enough to go against their powerful father." Jeonghan sniffled and forced a smile on "Also tell them that I had another regret: not watching them grow up.”

"Jeonghan..."

"Your Highness, time is up, please leave now. The Emperor will visit the Imperial dungeon soon." The guard from outside called him

Jeonghan shortly glanced at the direction of the voice “…Go!” he let go of his friend, forcing a smile on his dry lips. “I am fine. I will see my grandfather finally.”

Jisoo’s trembling lips articulated his name

“I said go! You will be in trouble if you get caught! Just go!” the prisoner screamed to startle his friend. Only then Jisoo dragged himself away, exiting the dungeon just on time to hide away from the Emperor.

 

 

Jisoo walked back to his palace like a ghost, tears flowing down like a quiet waterfall, feet barely supporting him, causing him to trip often.

He didn’t sleep that night and the sad reality hit him more when he saw the sunrays shine through his bedroom window.

His best friend was gone, and nothing could bring him back.

He fainted in Hyelin’s arms, causing a commotion in the Hong palace.

.

.

.

“Such a tragedy, I feel for Consort Hong. If only he had a better friend” Hani said while brewing Hyungwon's tea. The scandal that unraveled yesterday was a fresh subject of conversation that no one could stop themselves from talking about in the inner palace.

“Truly pitiful.” Hyungwon enjoyed his breakfast slowly.

“Even if we all know how cordial and submissive Consort Hong is, I still expected him to plea his Majesty to be lenient, somehow. At least beg for his Majesty to grant Yoon Jeonghan suicide. I guess he really didn’t know former Imperial Concubine Yoon's plan in advance.”

“If he knew do you think he would let his friend go through with such plan? Also, plea for a criminal? No matter what details we are ignorant of, is there anything graver than attempting to murder the Emperor?” Hyungwon asked her.

Hani sighed “I still just…  cannot process nor believe it…”

“Heed what you say, don’t speak of this issue outside.”

The girl nodded.

“Anyways, this incident… could be a good thing for me…” The pink haired man smiled “Now that his best friend is dead, he has no moral support here. With a kind and soft heart like his, I’m curious about how he feels about sharing the bed with the person who sentenced his friend to death. One enemy down.” Hyungwon chewed slowly.

“Probably horrible…” Hani brought the tea to Hyungwon's table.

“But there is that illegitimate kid now. Shin Hoseok. Coming out of nowhere to be a concubine. Just how and why would his Majesty be interested in him?” Hyungwon frowned.

“He seems to be the pure and naïve type. I have seen him multiple times and he is very clumsy and lacks etiquette. I also don’t understand his Majesty.”

“Another eyesore.” Hyungwon abandoned his meal for the warm cup of tea.

“But Master, why don’t you go visit him?” Hani suggested.

He raised a questioning brow at her “Why would I waste my time on that? Also, where have you ever heard of a Noble Consort visiting an Attendant? People will ridicule me.” He scoffed

“Please hear me out Master, he will be transferred in Yoo palace later today which means he will be right under that fox of Yoo Kihyun. If he is later favored by his Majesty, he will be a tool for you in your enemy’s camp.”

“Oh.” Hyungwon realized “I am also curious why his Majesty likes him.”

“If you treat Attendant Shin well, his Majesty will applaud your kind heart and will think of you even when he is with Attendant Shin.”

Hyungwon realized again and stood up immediately “True. That kid won’t be able to serve his Majesty in bed until he is twenty-one anyways. If I can manage to get him to talk favorably about me to his Majesty, I will gain more and strike the enemy in his own palace!” he said and turned to Hani's smiling face “Get me ready. We must go to the Yoon palace before he leaves it.”

“Yes your Highness.” She bowed with a happy smile.

.

.

“Your Highness, you seem down since yesterday. It’s about Attendant Shin, isn’t it? You haven’t even had your breakfast yet.” Dahyun asked curiously, placing down some warm tea next to the conceiver.

“Don’t you understand?” Momo side eyed her and sighed, hands busy fixing the bed “If Attendant Shin lives within our palace, whenever his Majesty comes over, he might also visit Attendant Shin.”

“Oh” Dahyun realized “But no need to worry so much. He seems to be a good person, he wouldn’t dare to hog all of his Majesty’s time here, would he?” she smiled.

Kihyun just worked on his embroidery silently.

“Maybe now he is like this. Who knows what will happen next? He is already being pampered this much by his Majesty, he might show his true colors later!” Momo turned around.

“That is true…but why would the Emperor suddenly make him a concubine? Don’t you think it’s strange?”

Kihyun sighed “Watch your mouths young ladies, his Majesty's actions are not for us to ponder about. Instead of tattling here, go prepare the east side for Attendant Shin to move in today.”

“But your Highness, it’s the biggest side; he is just an attendant, why would you give him this much space? We can clear the west side of the storage and have him live there.” Momo complained

“Just go already.” Kihyun said tiredly “The better I treat him, the more his Majesty will appreciate my efforts. Go, go” he waved at them mindlessly. After a pouty Momo got dragged away by Dahyun, Kihyun put his hoop down and sighed, his mind busy with many more thoughts. Jisoo is pregnant and a new concubine is introduced to the court.

_How did he get pregnant so quickly? Chae Hyungwon and I spend more times with his Majesty. I am doing something wrong?..._

.

.

.

.

In an empty room Hoseok sat on his bed, eyes red from crying the whole night. They temporarily put him as master of the servants of the Yoon palace but after the servants emptied and cleaned the palace, he sent them all away.

He was told to packs his bags but Hoseok didn’t do any packing up. He just cried, confused, lost and betrayed. News flooded his brain and his word was shaken heavily.

This small word of his has been shaken up.

After lying about his identity, the Emperor made him his concubine. _Why?_ He felt out of place and scared of what would happen to him next.

This wasn’t what he thought his life would be. About who he would marry, at least, he hoped he would have a say in it. After the few romantic tales his genitor sweetened his dreams with, Hoseok wished for love. Someone that would be there for him like he would be for the other. He saw himself with kids he would raise in a small house, cook for and teach about good and evil, his genitor laughing and living happily with him as a free man. All of that had been destroyed.

_What should I do?..._

He did consider taking his own life when the situation was escalating yesterday. He didn’t know what was going on but the way he was treated roughly after Jeonghan was dragged out of the palace gave him the gist. Something was wrong. Something terrible had happened.

But now that his genitor was freed from their master and even given a title, if he took his life then his genitor would take a blow as well. Hoseok would be an ungrateful child.

_Dad…what should I do, I want to see you…_

His body jerked when he heard the door opening suddenly.

He saw a pretty lady with her beautiful master behind her.

Hoseok stood up to bow to the Noble Consort.

“This servant greets your Highness.” He forced out before a sniffle.

“Make us something to drink” Hyungwon told Hani who bowed and left them

“Rise, rise. You are no longer a servant. You are Attendant Shin now” Hyungwon smiled and helped him up then pulled him gently to sit on the bed.

He looked around the small and shabby room “You slept here last night?”

“Yes your Highness” Hoseok awkwardly nodded without looking up.

Hyungwon smiled “I know it was a big change for you, how do you feel?”

“I am fine your Highness please do not be concerned with me. M-may I know the reason of your visit?”

“I was walking past after paying court to the Empress Dowager, and I remembered you were still here. I just came to check.”

“Ah… sorry for bothering you”

“What are you saying Attendant Shin? You’re talking about this too seriously” he friendly smiled.

Hoseok didn’t know what to say. Hyungwon was usually very quiet and his thoughts were hard to guess. Still doesn’t explain why he was here though. _Maybe he took pity on me._

“Where are your servants?”

“I told them to leave.”

“That cannot do! You must get ready to move out.”

_I don’t want to though…_

“You seem to have something bothering you” The pink haired man tilted his head

“…I just want to make sure about a detail, about what the Supervisor said yesterday…Is my master really my brother?” He asked to make sure he wasn’t dreaming when he heard that part.

“Yes. He _was_... But he is not someone you want to ever casually mention again. Especially in front of the Emperor. His majesty likes you a lot you know. You must give him attention, do you understand?”

Hoseok bit his lower lip “But he lied to me…”

“Lied?”

“...it-it doesn't matter anymore...it was me being stupid anyways”

 _Did his Majesty favor (sleep with) him?_ Hyungwon wondered then brushed the thought away. _No ways._

Hani brought tea and was ordered to go to the interior bureau and claim three new servants for Hoseok.

The blond opened his lips to protest but Hyungwon didn’t let him speak up.

“Just move in there, and learn diligently, Attendant Shin. You know, there is no greater honor for people like us than to serve his Majesty. You might be against it now, but you are still young and might not understand how lucky you are. His Majesty has freed you and your whole clan has been promoted thanks to you. There will be no more slaves with the last name Shin. Right now, you are their savior, do you understand?”

Hoseok stared at him attentively, thinking more deeply about everything.

“Your behavior toward the Emperor will reflect on how people outside treat your clan and family. Think about this: _Attendant Shin is being ungrateful to his Majesty and refuses to obey just on his first day as attendant_ , _isn’t he being arrogant?_ That’s what people will say.”

He shook his head “But I didn’t-”

“I know, I know. But public opinion is enough to melt metal.” He sighed “It could damage your reputation if you take the wrong steps. Even the Emperor won’t be able to always help you on that, remember, he is expected to be strict and fair. Do you get it now?” he smiled

Hoseok slowly nodded. _That’s right, marriage is more than about love…I can’t be the one to make it hard for dad and our clan…_

“I understand…”

“Good!” _Easy._

“Your Highness, the servants are here.” Hani came back later with three other women. Two maids and an experienced looking woman dressed up a little more nicely.

“My name is Soyou, I will be your dowry maid.” The woman smiled “This is Lan and Yue, they will be your house maids.”

“Good timing. I will send some of my servants and a carriage to get you to your new home.”

Hoseok stood up and bowed “I am beholden to your Highness, I don’t know how to thank you” He said sincerely.

Hyungwon smiled and helped him up “We have the same goals, serve his Majesty therefore this is normal, don’t take it too seriously”

Hoseok returned the smile and nodded.

 

Just like said, it was done. A new temporary outfit was gifted by Hyungwon and Hoseok was changed into it after a bath. It felt very strange. He had someone to assist him in anything he did. When he entered the carriage, for the first time in his life, he had Soyou helping him up and the horse transported him comfortably to the new place.

By four in the afternoon, he had arrived in the Yoo palace. Soyou went to talk to Dahyun who came back with Momo and Kihyun in the middle.

Hoseok greeted Kihyun from the bottom of the entrance stairs in the courtyard along with his three servants.

“Rise up. How was your travel? Attendant Shin”

“It went well your Highness.” He replied sheepishly still not used to other using his title.

“Good. As the host of this palace, I welcome you. The east side has been prepared for you to move in. If you require any help, you may borrow any of my servants here. This is Momo and this is Dahyun.”

“Thank you, your Highness. This is Soyou. But I have little luggage, I will not need to bother you”

Momo scoffed at the fact that Hoseok had absolutely no personal luggage and she earned a short reprimanding look from Kihyun. “Then I will inform your teachers about everything. You must be tired for today. Take a rest. My maids will bring you dinner later as a welcoming gift from me. I will not let you stand under the sun much longer, please go refresh yourself.”

“Thank you very much your Highness.”

“Dahyun, show Attendant Shin around.” Kihyun mumbled before going back in.

Dahyun kindly showed Hoseok and his servants the recently cleaned up place before leaving.

“It seems they are good people” Soyou commented after Dahyun left.

“Such a big space…just for me…” Hoseok was in awe. The decoration was nothing amazing, but it was still more than Hoseok could imagine as his.

“If Master gets promoted, you will have a much bigger place.”

“What can I do with all of that space…?”

Soyou shrugged “Raise your offspring maybe, kids love to run around”

Hoseok blushed and sat in one of the high cushioned wall chairs. He sighed in content. He had never even dreamed of this. But here he is.

“I am hungry…” he said “I haven’t eaten anything in two days…”

Soyou paled upon hearing that “T-two days? Even servants from the hard labor department eat at least once a day! Please wait here, I will find a solution” she darted out without waiting for Hoseok to place another word.

She entered the main kitchen since their own kitchen was still empty. There she came across Momo who gave her a look.

“Why are you here?” She asked coldly.

“Miss Momo, my Master is hungry, could you please give us some ingredients to make a meal?” Soyou asked politely

“My Master, who is the host of this palace, said he will give Attendant Shin dinner. It’s still early, can’t your master wait or must we all bend to his will now?”

Soyou knitted his eyebrows “Please do not misunderstand me Miss Momo. Attendant Shin hasn’t eaten anything in two days, even just a cup of rice and some vegetables will be enough to make a congee to appease his hunger until dinner time.”

Momo scoffed “It’s his own fault if he didn’t eat anything before coming here. Did he think everything would be handed to him and my Master would even keep food waiting for him?”

“When I arrived, everything had already been cleaned up and we left the Yoon palace empty handed. There was nothing left…” Soyou reasoned.

“Ha? Are you saying it’s our fault then? How arrogant of your Master to think he had the right to come to a Noble Consort to claim this. Or maybe it’s his Majesty’s fault for emptying the Yoon palace?”

Soyou shook her head, baffled “No I-”

“Listen here Miss Soyou, every single grain provided to our palace has been measured. My master does not tolerate waste therefore you receiving dinner is already a good grace. Now if you will excuse me” Momo swiftly bent her knees as goodbye and walked past her “Don’t give her anything!” she said to the workers in the kitchen before leaving.

Soyou saw how the maids in the kitchen ignored her pleas as well so she pursed her lips and walked out angrily. Yet she didn’t want to go back like that, so she sighed then decided to go ask for help somewhere else.

 

An hour later, she entered the dinning room with half a dozen maids who opened their meal carriers and displayed succulent dishes on the table in front of Hoseok’s hungry eyes.

Hani entered after and greeted Hoseok.

“Miss Soyou came to us and explained the situation. My master felt very bad for you and asked us to bring you these. I hope they are at your liking and enough to appease your hunger.” She smiled

“I- I bothered you so much today, thank you so much Miss Hani. I will visit Noble Consort Chae as soon as possible, to thank him personally” Hoseok stood up, his fretful fingers playing with each other.

“Master will be happy to see you soon again. I must go back now, enjoy your afternoon.” she left with the maids following her out, smirking at Dahyun in the courtyard who recognized her and quickly went back to report it to Kihyun in his room.

“What are they doing here?” Kihyun looked up with a glare.

“I’m not sure but I saw the maids holding tiffin boxes. It seems like they brought some food for Attendant Shin” Dahyun said worriedly.

“Food? Why would they? It’s not as if my palace lacks food, who gave them the right to trespass?!”

“I heard Miss Soyou went out a while ago and it seems she went to beg for it for her Master.”

Kihyun frowned deeper and chuckled “Instead of asking the host they simply decide to go and beg that heel. And here I thought that Shin Hoseok was fine. Since it’s like that, they surely don’t need our dinner. Don’t send them anything.”

Momo who was also in the room kept her silence the whole time, watching the situation take a turn that she had not predicted. _They still went to beg Noble Consort Chae. They can’t be trustworthy anyways._ She convinced herself to fight her guilt, but she was still scared of how quickly it was escalating.

 

 

“Why did you go so far to get these?” Hoseok gobbled up the food “they are so delicious, I have never eaten something this good!”

“Please mind your manners.” Soyou smiled “The maids here wouldn’t give us anything, so I went to the only person we know.”

“Oh…” He slowed down and chewed until he swallowed “… call the other two maids and let’s share these” he referred to the table.

“We must not! This is all yours” She refused

“I know but this is too much for me. Also, since they refused to give you ingredients earlier, they might not give us anything later, I wouldn’t be surprised to be honest” he smiled.

Soyou started to understand how her Master was used to such unfair treatment and she saddened. She was expecting him to at least feel hurt but instead he was thinking about the future and sharing his good fortune.

She smiled “You might be right. But no worries starting tomorrow, we will be receiving your monthly stipend and ingredients to cook. Alright,” she smiled “I will call the maids. But we will not eat at the same table as you.” She left to come back with the other girls and gave them some proportions and left Hoseok alone to eat.

 _Lonely…_ Hoseok felt. He was almost done eating when he heard the Emperor being announced.

He jerked up and soon Hyunwoo entered his room.

“This serv- um, Attendant Shin greets your Majesty” he bowed the wrong way but Hyunwoo smiled at him.

“How are you doing today?” he asked and sat around the dinner table.

“I-I am fine” he stammered

“Good, sit down. It smells good in here” Hyunwoo looked over the table “These plates0” he pointed at them in interest “they look like the one used by Noble Consort Chae. He had them custom made. What are they doing here?”

“Yes, these dishes are from his Highness.” Hoseok sat down uncomfortably.

“Then why would he suddenly send you food?”

Hoseok looked down, trying to find the best thing to say without offending anyone.

Soyou entered the room and greeted the Emperor “Please forgive us for not serving you any beverage. We still lack ingredients.” She said

“That is fine. Why didn’t you ask Noble Consort Yoo?”

Soyou hesitated before speaking “I was told off when I asked…” she confessed.

Hyunwoo took a breath and looked around. “I see. This place lacks servants as well, I will send all of those.”

“No, please, your Majesty, please do not bother. We are fine with this.” Hoseok muttered

“What do you mean? You don’t have anything in here” he chuckled.

Hoseok glanced at Soyou worriedly and she understood.

“Replying to his Majesty. The Imperial kitchen and the interior bureau will start providing those for my Master starting tomorrow, we do not wish to bother his Majesty with the inner court issues.” She said.

He smiled at Soyou “I understand…you are a sensible one, take good care of your master.” He stood up and reached to touch Hoseok’s cheek but stopped mid way after seeing how the young man close his eyes tightly and tensed up.

_Too soon huh_

“I will tell Consort Kwon to take good care of your provisioning.” He said and left after a smile.

“Sending his Majesty off” Soyou said and Hoseok opened one eye just soon enough to see him leave the door.

“Ah…”

Soyou turned to him and smiled but Hoseok just shyly looked away.

 

 

In the courtyard, on his way out, Hyunwoo saw Kihyun and his maids waiting by their place's door with smiles but unlike their expectation, Hyunwoo didn’t give them anything more than a cold glance.

Kihyun’s smile fell gradually after each step the Emperor took further away from him until he left. Hyunwoo had never ignored him or never given this look before. His breath hitched, his heart breaking for the first time.

“Master…” Dahyun turned to Kihyun sadly “His Majesty is probably just busy” she tried

Kihyun glared at the east side “…let’s go back.” he simply said and walked back in, his dowry maids rushing to his sides.

.

.

.

Hyungwon smiled when he heard the Emperor being announced in his palace. He stood up quickly and paid court when Hyunwoo appeared in front of him, in his guest room.

“Your Majesty, what brings you here?” he asked brightly.

“Does me being here not please you?” Hyunwoo raised a teasing brow

“Of course not, I am quite delighted.”

Hyunwoo smiled and sat on the large chair by the wall and invited Hyungwon to do so as well. Hani came with their expensive aromatic cups of tea and Hyungwon stood up to pour the beverage for the Emperor himself.

“Your Majesty, it’s almost dinner time. How about you eat here before going to the Hong palace? I know you choose Consort Hong tonight, but I would be happy to serve you a meal before you leave.” He suggested in a sweet voice.

With the proximity, Hyunwoo took an inhale on his sweet cherry perfume, staring at his concubine longingly, never satiated of admiring such beauty. Hyungwon’s appearance was always so posh and lovely, it was hard to not make him a favorite even if Hyunwoo tried.

“…I actually already paid him a visit after I heard that he fainted.” Hyunwoo forced himself to look away, “he is still under the shock.” He said taking the warm cup from Hyungwon.

The pink haired man sat back in his seat and sighed “I guess being unable to burn joss paper his friend has taken a significant toll on him.”

Hyunwoo threw Hyungwon an intimidating look “Only the Emperor and his parents are to be mourned in the forbidden city. I thought he knew that rule?”

“Of course, he must be aware and try to hide it, he is still a concubine after all” Hyungwon said nervously “Also now that he is pregnant…he should care more about his body and eat well for your Majesty’s royal child” he mumbled.

Hyunwoo hummed with a frown “I will provide him more personnel to take care of him”

The conceiver pursed his lips nervously then spoke in a quiet voice “Your Majesty…allow me to say a word without courting your anger.”

“Go ahead.”

“I think it would be good if you don’t personally go to see him for a while.”

Hyunwoo turned to him and knitted his brows “Why so?”

“I cannot speak for him but- he might be reminiscing his late friend whenever he sees you now. I don’t want to say this but what if he holds you accountable for it? He is such a kind heart, I don’t blame him. He was surely being manipulated by that man... Some distance and personal time with the child growing inside of him, might help him forget that murderer.”

Hyunwoo stared at him attentively then looked down thoughtfully. When he went to see Jisoo, he had red eyes and dry lips, not being his sweet usual self. He barely even spoke a word to Hyunwoo, not even looking at him in the eyes.

_He does blame me…_

“I understand…” he sighed “Although I am still his husband, shouldn’t I be more important? I am also clearly the victim here” he reasoned

Hyungwon nodded with sad eyes “Your Majesty is right. You should be his top priority. Some time might help him heal and understand.”

The Emperor sighed “Fine. Don’t mention him anymore then.”

“I shall abide.” Hyungwon smiled, successful.

“Ah, by the way, did you send Attendant Shin a meal?”

Hyungwon blinked feigning surprise “Ah yes I did. His personal maid came here to beg for some ingredients, but I couldn’t just give him that, so I had some quick meal prepared for him.”

Hyunwoo smiled fondly “That was very kind of you. And for the reason the Yoo palace couldn’t provide that to him and he had to reach your palace for it, I still cannot guess.”

Hyungwon snuffled a short laugh “Your Majesty, you should not bother with such trivial issues. Jealousy is a common thing within a harem.” he turned to Hani “Tell the cook to bring dinner, his Majesty must be hungry”

“I want the same thing you sent Attendant Shin” Hyunwoo added before a smiley Hani left.

“I have some new tales to tell you your Majesty, would you …like to stay over tonight?” Hyungwon asked seductively.

Of course, Hyunwoo fell for it.

“I want something else than tales, you can be my taleteller tomorrow night.” He suggested with a smile.

Hyungwon smiled back more brightly. _Checkmate Yoo. I stole him right under your nose._

.

.

.

.

When Minhyuk had woken up from the intense night Hyunwoo gave him, a worried Seungkwan was already by his side, watching him.

“Water…” he croaked out and the boy quickly poured some for him.

“Your Highness, how do you feel? Your infused bath is ready, it will relax your muscles.”

Minhyuk sat up painfully, with the boy's help and quenched his thirst.

“…no matter what, his Majesty…his Majesty should not treat you this roughly”

Minhyuk chuckled “You call that rough?”

“I-… it might not be rough for the average, but your body is different, he should be more considerate of the Empress” he said his thoughts without fear.

Minhyuk smiled lazily, closing his eyes and laying back on the bed with a sigh “Empress you say… is that something important? It’s just a title. Nothing more. He is the Emperor and if he wants me in his bed, should I refuse him?”

“But…”

“I’m fine Seungkwan. Just some rest and I will be on my feet again. Dismiss anyone who come to greet me today.”

“Yes, your Highness…”

Minhyuk opened his eyes “Listen, don’t go around complaining about the Emperor, you will get in trouble”

“I understand…”

“Good” he sighed “It wasn’t always like this you know, we used to be a more solid couple back then. We called each other husbands and talked to each other a lot.”

“Really?”

Minhyuk nodded “Yes. But we are not meant to be together… I might not look like it but I used to serve in the army. Back then they called me Red Phoenix”

Seungkwan's face lit in awe “You are the Red Phoenix?! I- I thought it was a legend!”

Minhyuk smiled “I was indeed, _was_. It’s a long story…”

 

Minhyuk closed his eyes and remembered his youth. When he was so full of life and vitality. Envied by anyone around him. It was the best moments of his life….

 

Minhyuk’s memory flew to back when he was still a teenager. The Emperor of the time and his two favorite princes would come to visit his father’s camps while the soldiers were training. As the son of the general of the imperial army, Minhyuk trained with soldiers. Or more like he trained the soldiers.

Minhyuk was born to fight and his outstanding swordsmanship was the main reason. Only at fourteen years old, his father already allowed him to go to battle because he knew his already tall and vigorous son would make it through.

He loved making his father proud the most and because of that, he tried harder to excel in his actions.

The tale of the Red Phoenix then began.

All most people knew was that a young soldier with scarlet hair was to be feared on the battlefield for he was merciless and astoundingly skilled. With just a handful of young soldiers under him, he was able to infiltrate a powerful rebel group and kill their leaders, bringing yet another victory to the imperial army and quelling a long lasting rebellion.

Then at sixteen, Minhyuk was famous enough to draw attentions of those who not only admired his talent at killing but also his dashing beauty. That was when he met the princes.

Hyunwoo and Jooheon would visit with their father the Emperor, dressed in their nice and expensive outfits and would ask Minhyuk to sword fight with them. Obviously Minhyuk could win easily yet to please the spoiled princes and their father, he would give them chances on purpose. Hyunwoo was sharp but too fair play while Minhyuk grew up learning about how to fight to not die, therefore he felt restrained while facing him. Jooheon on the other hand was hesitant as if he was worried to hurt Minhyuk. He was gentle and shy toward the red hair. Minhyuk found him adorable. He enjoyed the few times with the princes, teaching them technics and watching them get flustered by him.

Two years later, his father suddenly did not allow Minhyuk to go on raids anymore and told him to take care of the new soldiers. Minhyuk didn’t question it at first, hoping the general would change his mind later.

One year later, the Emperor visited again but with only his then chosen successor, Hyunwoo and this time Minhyuk was called to come over and just greet them. So Minhyuk threw his now wooden blade and went to their guest room see them dressed up a little more formally.

“Greeting Emperor, crown Prince Hyunwoo” He greeted them like usual, hands joining further away from his chest and a head bowing with a slight forward tilt of his back.

However, the Emperor frowned at it “General Lee, I thought your son was ready?”

“Please forgive him your Majesty, he is still rough and needs time to learn the _proper etiquette._ Minhyuk, apologize!”

The confused red hair did so, taking his father’s order as if he was still a soldier without understanding why.

The Emperor sighed “You still let him on the training field, of course he wouldn’t learn a conceiver's etiquette. Have him stop and let your wife train him-” The old Emperor coughed painfully halting his sentence.

“Royal Father, I shouldn’t have made you come out of your room, let us go back” a young Hyunwoo said worriedly and said goodbye to the other pair.

When Minhyuk turned to his father with a questioning look, this later sighed and sat down.

“The crown prince wants your hand.” He said.

“…what?” Minhyuk didn’t understand it right away. _Why me?_ “… so he brought his father, the Emperor all the way here for that?”

The general looked up “Watch your language young man. From now on, you are not allowed on the training camp again”

“What?! Father-!”

“Learn whatever your mother teaches you. End of the discussion.” His father left the guest room and a confused Minhyuk who wondered what he did wrong. Was he not good enough? Why did his father want to throw him away like this?

He sure did not want to become a concubine or whatever. He had no interest in popping out kids for someone and his only wish was to fight and become a symbol of patriotism.

_Marry him? No fucking ways!_

 So he ignored whatever his mother taught him although he went to listen to her lessons out of respect and love for the gentle woman.

He was asked to become soft, mannered beyond irreproachable, learn how to speak cloying words and have a gentle mind that only cared about making his husband happy.

 It just wasn’t him at all. Submissive to another person to this point? His pride was hurt.

Sometimes later he received a letter and upon reading it, he realized it was from the Prince Jooheon. It was a sweet letter that reflected the younger boy perfectly and touched Minhyuk’s heart. In the letter he praised the red head a lot and showed how much he respected him. He then revealed his strong enticement toward the red head.

It was clearly a well written love declaration and the inexperienced Minhyuk didn’t know what to do with his fast beating heart. He was touched.

At the end of the letter Jooheon announced that he would sneak out of the forbidden city just to meet the Red Phoenix.

So Minhyuk went to meet him, keeping the secret only for himself. With Jooheon they spent the whole day chatting and with each minute going on, Minhyuk found himself liking the other more and more. Jooheon never told him to change anything, liked him for who he was and admired him.

 _If it’s him, I wouldn’t mind…_ he had thought. _Oh._

“Say, do you want to marry me?” he asked straightforwardly, sending Jooheon into panic. “I mean, I'd rather marry you instead of your brother.”

Jooheon then sighed, calming down “His spouse selection will be held in three months. He plans on sending your family an invitation.”

“Then organize yours first.”

“Excuse me?”

“If I marry you first, I won’t have to marry him, will I?”

Jooheon then realized it was true and perfectly feasible “B-but why do you trust me so much?”

“Am I wrong to?”

Jooheon blushed “No… your happiness is my priority. I have always wanted only you and um, I will not take any other concubines!” he swore

Minhyuk laughed at his honest face _, yes, I wouldn’t mind him._ After all, it was his only safe escape route at this point. At that point he felt bad for using the younger boy…

 

When Minhyuk goes back home at night, his father isn’t very happy. He is scolded and put under house arrest, but he didn’t care. He just waited to hear about Jooheon’s spouse selection and head there however, it never came…

A few months passed and what he heard about was crown Prince Hyunwoo spouse selection and the letter of invitation for his family.

Minhyuk was heartbroken.

Against his will, he was dolled up and sent to the selection where Hyunwoo had eyes only for him and that day he was chosen first and everyone else given a flower as rejection.

He returned home like a devastated lieutenant who lost all of his men at war.

"I heard you were chosen. Congratulations." His father came to tell him while Minhyuk was taking off all the hairpins off his hair.

"Is it such a good new to be confined in the forbidden city forever?" He replied grimly.

"Son... I know that you don't care about titles. I also know your love for the battlefield."

"Then why throw me at them?" He stood up to face his father with anger for the first time in his life.

His father sat down and invited him to do the same "You know how much I value this nation. When you were born and I saw you were a conceiver, I had no special expectations... But you proved to be my son and carried my will to serve this country. I am very proud of you. But this beautiful face of yours does not belong on the battlefield. The Emperor's words are absolute, and he has been having eyes on you with his sons for a while now. Disobedience to the Imperial family is punishable by death. General or not, we are simply servants of the Imperial power.” he sighed then smiled sadly " You were planning to run away were you not? I won't stop you. I just need you to know that this will put us all, Lee Clan in danger. The Emperor is not a very forgiving person, you know it."

Minhyuk looked down with clenched jaw and fists.

" I am likely to lose my post and our clan demoted. Luckily you don't have siblings. Maybe they will throw me in jail and have your mother work in the hard labor department inside the forbidden city-"

"Father…” Minhyuk cut him, feeling of guilt swallowing him slowly after each word.

"Sorry son I was just trying to picture the worst that could happen..." He smiled then it fell “I know it's hard, but this is not only about you Minhyuk. I am sure you understand... We can't ignore the Emperor's will without any repercussions. So, please, now that the crown prince chose you, you mustn't run away. He seems to be a decent young man."

Minhyuk looks up at the ceiling and his eyes prickle. For the first time in a while, he tears up "…for you father, mother, our clan, this country, I shall move in the forbidden city and perform my duty." He looks at his dad "I will become the best Empress this country will ever see."

The general goes from surprised to be smiling then laughing. His rough hands land on Minhyuk’s shoulders and pat them "That's my son!" he smiles.

 

 

The next time he sees Jooheon is inside the forbidden city when he moves in as a newlywed.

“…I… am so sorry” Jooheon who seemed to have lost weight said “I got very sick and my letters didn’t reach you, I’m guessing…”

“…you sent letters?” Minhyuk asked

“I did… I wanted to have a spouse selection, but my brother did everything to have my royal mother not succeed on organizing one. They came up with various excuses and because I was bedridden, I wasn’t in the capacity to do anything…”

Minhyuk looked down “I should have sent a letter too. But I was too proud I guess…well, it doesn’t matter now anyways. I must make my way to my husband. You are my brother in law now, if we are seen together, it will cause troubles for both of us.” Minhyuk bowed in his new learned etiquette and left the prince there.

It was better this way. _I shouldn’t look back. I have another goal._

“Wait!” Jooheon ran to him all agitated and lacking his usual composure “Let’s run away.” He said

“Where?” Minhyuk chuckled “Listen, you and I were very immature. We completely ignored the impact our actions would have on our families. I shouldn’t have met you that day."

Jooheon looked hurt "Who cares! They are the one to force things!"

Minhyuk frowned "It is easy for you to say that. It's not your family that might get awful consequences. I deeply care for my parents. If I run away after the crown prince chose me as main spouse, then people would be right to call me the curse of the Lee Clan. I bet you don’t know about that do you? I had to prove myself all these years... I can not believe I almost let everything go to waste" he chuckled painfully

"...is _us_ not important enough?"

"Compared to the outcome of 'us', no. It is not important enough." He sighed with heavy emotions "I will do my best to...treat you as you are now. Family. I beg you to do the same. It will be best for everyone”.

"You know it's not possible..." Jooheon mumbled sadly

"...you must try. You must...do your best, take a few concubines by your side. Just forget me...I will do the same" Minhyuk bowed again and left.

He tried to hold them away, he really did but the pain had become greater than he ever imagined. Tears flowed down on his face as he walked away from his first love...

 

A day later, the ceremonial wedding took place. Red decorations were everywhere and Minhyuk’s make up and outfits all went along this color. He almost felt sick when he noticed his wedding palanquin was in red as well.

The banquet was huge with ministers and other important nobles from all around the nation sitting around tables to enjoy good meals and expensive wine. Amidst all the noise, only the new couple were the quietest. Jooheon had left long ago, excusing himself off without even looking at them once.

 

“Toast?” Hyunwoo asked him but Minhyuk declined it so the crown prince just drank silently by himself, staring at Minhyuk's covered face from time to time.

 

Late at night, Hyunwoo finally came back barely sober and he pulls the red veil off his husband’s face.

Minhyuk was even more beautiful than before. Even more when he smiled.

"...why are you smiling?" Hyunwoo asked slumping down in a chair in front of the other.

"I am happy."

"Are you?" He chuckled

"Yes."

"Why? You seemed to hate this and me. Now, you have to share my nights until we die. Wouldn't you prefer my brother?" He asked straightforwardly.

 _So, he knows… of course he knows_ "...A few weeks ago, I would have said yes...but now, I'm happy. Because it is the best decision. I am not scared of anything.”

“Oh really?” Hyunwoo asked “You and I haven’t really spoke that much and I understand why you would detest me.”

“I don’t-”

“You’re lying.” Hyunwoo cut him with a smile “I am not as… romantic and charming as my brother. I know. But I don’t desire you any less than him. That’s why I went into such length to have you today.”

“…I am… flattered”

“You are lying again” Hyunwoo laughed “but… I don’t regret what I did. I wanted you because I fell for you from the first time we ever met. I always asked about you from his Majesty. He understood how sincere I was that’s why he came along with me to officially ask for your hand… then I learnt that you liked my brother better, so I forced your hand.

I don’t expect you to trust me, but I promise I will never make you unhappy.” He declared and got on his knees right in front of Minhyuk and took his hands inside his “When I become Emperor, I shall make you my Empress, do you consent on that?”

 _Now you ask my consent?_ Minhyuk laughed but still liked the Prince's honesty. _Maybe if we had the chance to meet before, my opinion of him would be different… but,_ “I accept, under one condition”

“Anything you want” Hyunwoo smiled confidently.

“Do not take any concubine. I shall be the only spouse you have.”

Hyunwoo thought about it for a few seconds “So it be. I don’t need anyone else with you by my side.”

Minhyuk smiled and drooped to kiss his cheek “So it’s a promise.”

“I promise.” He kissed back but on Minhyuk's red lips…

 

 

Seungkwan teared up when Minhyuk was done talking. It was getting late and apparently the Emperor had decided to spend the night at the Chae palace.

“Your Highness” he sniffled “I am so sorry about everything…”

Minhyuk patted his head “You did nothing wrong, no need to cry.”

“But…this is unfair…to you”

“Does that really matter now? I’m slowly dying anyways.”

“No! Please don’t say such inauspicious thing! You will heal for sure! Please don’t give up! Ah! Your tonic! I will bring it!” he panicked and rushed away.

Minhyuk smiled fondly then closed his eyes slowly, his body's temperature abnormally dropping again, yearning for some warmth only his forbidden love could give him.

 _Jooheon…where are you?_ He silently sobbed in his loneliness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah I think I will keep doing the 10k+ chapters haha but please forgive the errors ugh I will constantly proofread I promise, thank you so much! TT TT


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me, do you find the summary of the previous chapter necessary? If not I will stop making them. Please leave a comment~

 

 

At the first sun rays, Bomi gently woke her master up with her intentionally loud cleaning. Soonyoung took a warm bath and got dolled up, ready to head out to act as it was expected of his someone of his title. He skipped breakfast to go greet the Empress then the Empress Dowager. Finally, he relaxed his posture and hurried to the Yoo palace by walk instead of using his carriage.

“Greeting your Highness” he paid court to the master of the place as soon as he was invited inside by a cheerful Dahyun.

“Sit down” Kihyun almost rolled his eyes “you now find use for the etiquette? Be straightforward and say what you want to tell me like custom and be done.” He sighed and put on the small table to his left, the poem book he was reading.

Soonyoung stepped on the foot stool before sitting on the tall and large seat next to Kihyun’s “Too much courtesy is not fault” the Consort chuckled and thanked Dahyun who soon brought him sweet tea and some flaky pastries like usual.

“Of course, for you this much would be considered _too_ _much_. How you and I get along, I still don’t fathom it.” Kihyun shook his head like a disappointed parent.

“It’s because I’m so adorable” he pouted while chewing and Kihyun had to force himself to not look at his cute face.

“Talking about adorable, how is Attendant Shin doing?”

“He is in the eastern pavilion, you may go visit him if you wish to know.” The noble consort took a sip of his warm milky drink.

Soonyoung smiled “Your Highness, are you jealous?”

Kihyun turned to his right to give his friend a genuinely outraged look “Are you muddled? Why would I be jealous of that kid?” he asked fully offended.

Soonyoung hummed “Beat me”

“You are spouting nonsense early in the morning again.” He placed his cup on their shared table and picked up the book from the other side.

Soonyoung gave out a tired sigh “Noble Consort Yoo, you who took the civil examination and made it into the top roster on your first try, how is it that you couldn’t understand such situation?”

“Can you please explain yourself?” Kihyun was getting annoyed.

“Just like you said, Attendant Shin is just a kid who cannot even serve his Majesty yet. Do you really believe he would gain something in framing you?”

Kihyun smiled “Oh I see. News travel fast don’t they. What do they say about me, tell me; I’m curious.” He asked sarcastically.

“I heard that you refused to provide a meal to a starving concubine and had him go beg it from Noble Consort Chae.”

“ _Refused_?” Kihyun scoffed “He never asked me. Of course, people believe it and that one from the Chae palace won’t miss the chance to hiss it in his Majesty’s ears.” He snarled from his throat.

Momo gulped nervously from the corner of the room, hands busy overly cleaning vases with a feather duster.

“There only need to be three people to say there is tiger for it to be believed. You should do something before it gets worst. I don’t think that Attendant Shin is completely clear in this matter, why don’t you summon him here?”

“I don’t want to see his face” Kihyun objected

“Then call his personal maid. It’s better to know which side they are on sooner. She was assigned by me just a day ago, she might be still unbiased.”

Kihyun turned to stare at him for a while at him then nodded “…alright. I have some suspicions as well. Dahyun, call miss Soyou over.”

“Yes Master.”

 

When Soyou came in, she politely greeted the concubines and held her head low “You summoned me, your Highness.”

Kihyun turned to Soonyoung but the other was staring back with a childish smile which meant he won’t be doing the interrogation himself any time soon.

Kihyun then cleared his throat “Miss Soyou. You have been working here for years now. Let me ask you, have you ever heard of a situation where a concubine was left to starve?”

“Replying to your Highness. I have indeed been working here for fifteen years as a maid, since I was ten. I have seen some fights and heard about rivalries between the late Emperor’s concubines. Yesterday's matter…is not a strange occurrence to me.”

“I take that you have enough knowledge to make judgements. Then be honest with me: who would you blame this time?”

“Y-your Highness, I don’t dare to say” she slightly shook her head nervously.

“Speak, he will not hurt you. I was the one who recommended you, I will take all responsibilities.” Soonyoung added in a reassuring manner “Tell us the truth. Your master has just entered the harem, you don’t want him being manipulated by _others_ , and ruined, do you?”

Soyou thought about it for a while then took a deep breath “Your Highness, yesterday I came for some ingredients from your kitchen and I was chased out. I was told that his Highness was not disposed to help us. I couldn’t let my master starve so I went to the only person we knew.”

“Preposterous! Who chased you out?” Kihyun frowned

Soyou pursed her lips “…Miss Momo.”

From the side a vase fell on the floor and loudly shattered.

Momo drew attention on her trembling self and Kihyun stared at her with surprised face “Momo… is that true?”

The girl dropped her tool and hurriedly came forth to kneel down on the wooden floor, tears pooling up in her eyes “Your Highness, I acknowledge my mistake! W-when Attendant Shin entered our courtyard yesterday, the robe he was wearing was the one those people snatched from us a while ago. The one made with the fabric you sent to the clothing department…

Later I saw the carriage they used and the Chae clan symbol on it. He is just an Attendant, yet he was riding an imperial carriage! Only Consorts and those above that title are allowed. Since I saw him tramping over the rules like this, I… I feared he colluded with Noble Consort Chae to bring trouble to us…so…”

“How impudent!” Kihyun stood up abruptly, anger hitching his breath.

“You are usually a sensible one, how come you lost your composure this way? Is there something else?” Soonyoung asked and gently pulled Kihyun to sit back.

She shook her head looking down as she cried “Noble Consort Chae has always used tricks against us, always trying to take the Emperor’s attention away from Master… I was on my defensive after Attendant Shin came in, but I never imagined such small matter would reach his Majesty. I was too scared to tell you about it later, please forgive me your Highness”.

Kihyun sighed as he massaged his wrinkling forehead “Miss Soyou, you may go back now.”.

The young woman bowed and left the room quietly.

“I-I will ask audience and explain it to his Majesty that it’s my fault” Momo tried

“His Majesty is the Emperor, do you think he cares about excuses? A favored concubine is sent to me and the sun hasn’t set yet however he had to go ask for food from another palace. Obviously, _I_ was too negligent. Enough, you can leave now.” Kihyun finished.

“Your Highness…” Momo sniffled and wanted to beg for Kihyun to at least spare her a look but Dahyun reached to her and shook her head sadly. She helped her up before pulling her out of the room.

“Master is upset, give him some time” She entered their room with the sobbing Momo and made her sit on the bed.

“I was so stupid, I cannot believe I made such mistake, what if- what if master decides to send me back home,” she said in panic and grabbed Dahyun suddenly “what do I do?! I would rather get caned than sent back!”

“Calm down, Master will not do that. You know him very well, he is not that kind of person, he treats us like his sisters. Mh… he will probably lightly punish you later and forget about it I’m sure!”

“But- he is different when it’s about his Majesty… and we are no longer at the Yoo Manor… this is the forbidden City” she explained herself and to that, Dahyun could only smile and try to calm her down by caressing her back.

 

 

“Don’t blame her too much” Soonyoung broke a long silence.

“How could I? I am embarrassed of myself… I made a mistake by letting my emotions take over. The situation wouldn’t be what it is otherwise. How humiliating. I own apologies to his Majesty...”

“What about Attendant Shin?”

“… must I apologize to him too?” he asked after glancing at the other.

Soonyoung smiles.

“I guess I do… but I am a Noble Consort… I will find another way to show my sorry…”

“You really only care about his Majesty, don’t you?” he chuckled

Kihyun flung his arms to adjust his wide sleeves and raised a brow at him “Of course, it is my duty”

“That’s not what I meant, you are an excellent concubine but what fire fuels such devotion? Love?”

Kihyun's ears slowly took colors “W-what nonsense are you spouting now? _Love?_ Who has time for such useless occupation” he looked away, yet unable to control his expression.

“Don’t hide it, it’s obvious with the way you only look at him”

“Because he is my husband, what about you anyways, always excited like a chicken whenever his Majesty goes to your place” he scoffed “aren’t you the one infatuated here?”

“Me?” the golden hair hummed “I just admire him a lot. He is such an interesting man and we spend more time talking than anything actually. He even discusses state affairs with me, sometimes” he whispered with a smirk.

Kihyun gasped and quickly turned to him “What?”

Soonyoung nodded “We both enjoy chatting about anything and everything. I still want his babies though, he is such a fine man.”

The other man covered his face in embarrassment, groaning as if in pain “do you not have any filter? I cannot believe you’ve just said that.”

Soonyoung laughed heartedly “…Now, why don’t we summon Attendant Shin?”

Kihyun straightened his back and nodded after a sigh “I told you, I will be a laughingstock if I have to apologize to someone of that rank. But I will do something as soon as possible to prevent this from escalating more... Anyways, thank you for coming over.” he smiled to Soonyoung who returned it.

“You tossed me a peach and I tossed back a plum. We must support each others” he squeezed his friend's hand gently.

Kihyun’s smile slowly faded. “Yesterday… Yoon Jeonghan was executed. You haven’t said anything about it… how do you feel?”

The golden-haired man forced a smile on his lips, his slanted eyes looking down “… I felt some level of animosity toward him because of our past. But now I know he was just unlucky to be born in that family of his. He was an angry person deep down and he bottled all of his emotions. He hated the world more than I hated him. He said hurtful things to me a long time ago… I doubt he even remembers… I was the one living in the past because I can’t let go of my loss…” he looked to his left to sadly stare at the blue sky through the window “I sincerely hope he rests in peace.”

*

*

*

**_A week later…_ **

 

It was not very easy for Hoseok to become a noble. At least in appearance and manners. Even if the title conferred to his father was of a Baron, the young conceiver was expected to learn essence burning, tea brewing, flower arrangements among many other skills. He was doing so already from the first week but was far from doing an excellent job.

Today he had to do practice his table manners with Sir Kibum. He repeated the rules in his head as if it was a mantra and tensed up a bit when the teacher arrived.

“Shall we have lunch?” he said gently before sitting and inviting Hoseok to do the same. The Attendant made sure he held his chopsticks properly, chewed on his food quietly and took small proportions to avoid being _rude_ and unrefined. He waited for Soyou to put in his plate anything he would put in his mouth and held his long sleeve to avoid it getting dirty. He must not speak mouth full or loudly, always waiting for his teacher to drink wine before he could do so himself.

It was all so stifling.

“Good, you are improving steadily Attendant Shin. We are done eating. Let’s have some warm tea then practice your walking.”

Without much in his stomach, Hoseok wore his flowerpot soles, custom made shoes and followed instructions. It felt so strange being five centimeters taller suddenly. He was asked to stand proudly and walk with small steps and never rush unless necessary. Not that he could anyways in such shoes.

A few hours later, after Kibum had left, Soyou entered the living room where Hoseok was staring into the void instead of practicing “Master, we must go to Noble Consort Yoo for your daily reading and calligraphy writing.”

“Right…” Hoseok snapped out of it and carefully stood on his new shoes. He finally understood why personal maids were so necessary when nobles walked. It wasn’t entirely for show after all.

 

Since the incident, Kihyun had decided to teach him more words and how to write better as well. So everyday in the afternoon or evening, Hoseok was invited to go over to read poem, learn proverbs and even practice eloquent talking when Consort Kwon was there. Kihyun was quite gentle with him and often praised him when he did well. Hoseok felt out of place among the beautiful and refined superiors.

It was pretty weird to have so much support too. Hoseok didn’t know how to handle it even though he was thankful for it…

.

.

.

 

“I greet you Royal Mother.” Hyunwoo paid his respects to his mother.

“Sit down,” she smiled “You look tired.”

“Just some state issues” he sighed “Nothing worth mentioning. May your Majesty not worry about her son.” Hyunwoo smiled back.

She hummed and seemed thoughtful after a while “I heard about some of it. It’s about those old officials isn’t it? They fail to do their job and the Emperor is the one to take the blame. Once again.”

“The wood has already been made into a boat. I can only close this case and move on to not alarm the public.”

“Just because minister Chae is involved? That rash old man thinks having his son in the imperial harem is enough to be bolder and pretentious. He should be investigated more!” she reasoned “You have the means to take care of it”

“Mother let’s not discuss political matters. It’s not proper.” he said in his gentlest tone.

The Empress Dowager sighed and looked away “Fine then. You are the Emperor and I trust you will make the best choices for everyone. However, you must practice the same logic in your own harem. That coquet Noble Consort Chae of yours must not be so favored at the expense of others. His father is currently under suspicions, yet you still pamper him.”

“Noble Consort Chae is understanding and a good companion, must he be blamed for his father’s actions?” Hyunwoo replied

“If you favor him so much, they will say the Chae clan has the Emperor dancing inside their palms. You must be careful with those matters.”

“… I understand Royal Mother” He nodded after a sigh “I will act according to your teaching and pamper his son less. This will calm down the other ministers as well.”

“Good son” she smiled “Talking about unfairness, I heard you have been ignoring your other Noble Consort for three months now.”

Hyunwoo was guilty for this one. But it was because of how Kihyun acted indifferently toward him.

No, his concubine didn’t stop bringing Hyunwoo his food -important matter- twice a week and no he didn’t stop sending snacks either.  So, what was the problem? Kihyun gave a different kind of treatment to Hyunwoo. He kept silence and eyes low the whole time when he and the Emperor would meet. He acted like a servant. Hyunwoo was puzzled as it was a side of Kihyun he hadn’t seen before.

Because he was upset with the incident with Hoseok, Hyunwoo stopped letting Kihyun in his imperial study by having Jihoon tell him off with any excuse such as he was busy. He was actually busy in fact but not enough to avoid Kihyun for a month, yet he wanted to punish his concubine.

When Hyunwoo heard about Hoseok getting perfectly along with Kihyun, he came to guess that what happened between Kihyun and Hoseok might be not more than a misunderstanding and he then allowed to see Kihyun when he visited next time. He was touched when Jihoon told him that Kihyun had never missed his multiple weekly visits and he had expected Kihyun to be happy to see him once again. Yet Kihyun was quiet and somewhat lukewarm. Hyunwoo wanted to see how long is Kihyun going to keep it up and two more months went by. It’s been in total three months since the incident and three months since Hyunwoo slept at the Yoo palace.

But he is actually the one about to crack.

Today he can use his mother as excuse to visit Kihyun. He missed his smile.

“Even if Noble Consort Yoo didn’t treat that attendant in the kindest way, he is still your Noble Consort. You ought to give him more authority than to that simple Attendant. Not only you made him loose face but now you are ignoring him. You are the Emperor and you more than anyone must practice order.”

“I understand, Royal mother, your son has listened carefully.” He smiled “I will visit him today.”

“Good!” the mother smiled enthusiastically then she gave him a keen look “You already had decided before I mentioned it didn’t you?”

“What do you mean Mother?” Hyunwoo chuckled

“You are the most stubborn kid ever, no ways I can change your mind this easily when it comes to these things.”

“You know me too well” Hyunwoo stood up “I want to spend the rest of the afternoon with you Royal Mother, shall we take a walk in the garden?” he extended his hand. The mother smiled fondly and took the hand. They dismissed all servants for some private family time by themselves.

.

.

.

 

“I greet your Majesty the Emperor”

Hyunwoo stared at Kihyun’s bowing form on the floor while he put his own hands behind his back.

“Rise” he said and Kihyun finally stood up.

“…I haven’t been here in three moons, did you change the interior?”

“Replying to his Majesty. It’s getting colder so we had to fix some walls and windows and make some arrangements to seal heat inside.”

“That’s good.” Hyunwoo slightly pouted his lips and sat down.

Kihyun silently stared at him from where he stood.

“What is it?” the Emperor asked him

“You look thinner than last time I saw you, your Majesty.”

“…are you worried about me?”

“Of course, I am. _I must._ Anyone under the sky would be worried if the son of heaven, the Emperor was showing signs of malaise.”

A frowning Hyunwoo stood up and approached him “Only the Emperor? What about your husband?”

“Is there a difference?” Kihyun asked back staring up in his eyes “Husband or not… you are the Emperor before anything else.” He looked away “The Empress Dowager took pity upon me and sent you here, I will not waste your time. It’s late your Majesty, would you like lay down?” he asked in that bland tone again.

Hyunwoo remained quiet.

“Or you would prefer to sleep with me?” Kihyun asked and then Hyunwoo showed more aversion on his face.

“Leave us.” The Emperor ordered and all servants present in the room bowed and exited after letting the curtains fall.

As soon as it was quiet, Kihyun started undressing his clothes and let his hair fall “please tell me your next order your Majesty”

At that moment a small sparkle of pain was obvious in the conceiver’s eyes. As if his feelings came out naked along his body.

“We need to talk.” Hyunwoo sat down on a near stool.

“About what?”

“Take a guess”

“If it’s not about serving you tonight please don’t waste the effort to mention it.”

Hyunwoo looked around for a while “…listen, Kihyun. You are not a slave. You have the right to speak up when you want to. You needn't act as if I am oppressing you.”

Kihyun chuckled “Your Majesty, you always loved how submissive I am, why are you discontent today?”

“Because-!” The Emperor refrained himself from getting agitated “Because being submissive to someone is different from worshiping them. Nowadays you act as if you are being forced to do things… this is not the Kihyun I knew…”

“Then maybe your Majesty doesn’t know me enough” Kihyun turned around to put on his silk robe to avoid catching a cold.

Hands grabbed his sides from behind and gently turned him around “Look at me in the eyes and tell me you never cared about anything you did for me. Tell me that all your affection was just you performing your duty…without any other reason” he whispered

Kihyun flustered because of the close proximity and intimacy that the words evoqued. It’s been so long, it felt like an eternity, that he had the Emperor looking at him like this.

“I don’t understand” he averted the piercing eyes.

“… allow me to remind you then. The times I spend my night with you, the next day when you would wake up before me and the sun, you would check my clothes of the day. Personally fix them if you found any minor issue on them. I still remember how you would light only one candle and sew my garment and hurt your eyes like that, just in fear to wake me up if the light was too bright. You would dust them off and personally iron them patiently. Go over the kitchen after waking a few the of your maids up and make my breakfast. All of that before heading to complete your filial duties.”

Kihyun’s face broke, surprise painting him. He had no idea the Emperor knew about that. _He didn’t need to know…._

“Never you have mentioned it. And no worries, your maids didn’t either. I just happened to be only half asleep most of the time. I can sense it when your warmth has left my side” he caressed Kihyun’s cheek “you are caring, and you don’t do it to get anything back. But suddenly you are asking me to order you around? Even an idiot can tell you are not yourself”

Kihyun blinked fast, looking away.

“Attendant Shin is pitiable and alone in this vast place. He has gotten used to being abused so I was sure you would treat him better. I was disappointed that day...”

Kihyun scoffed internally.

“But I was blinded by anger. No matter what, my sweet Kihyun is not the mean type, am I wrong?”

“If your Majesty wants it, I will be anything”

Hyunwoo sighed and cupped his face then squished his cheeks “Mother is wrong, you are even more stubborn than me” he chuckled and kissed the puckered lips “Alright, I was the one in wrong, please forgive me” he apologized.

“… your Majesty… you are so unfair” Kihyun’s eyes watered. He clutched at the Emperor’s sleeves then looked down, tears threatening to fall “I was the one supposed to apologize but you had to go ahead and do it…”

Hyunwoo tilted his head to see him cry but said nothing knowing his concubine was not done talking

“…I am not you, I don’t have an harem to console me at any time… but you left me no room to speak up and ask for your forgiveness… why did you push me away” he sniffed “I was so lonely and I thought you hated me… if anyone can use tricks to gain favor then I rather not speak anymore… I don’t want to be hurt again”

Hyunwoo listened to him being honest and he understood him. _He was desperate…_

“but it doesn’t matter does it…” Kihyun looked up

The Emperor smiled dearly “If I can see it then it does matter” he kissed his trembling lips, slower than last time. He licked Kihyun’s lazy lower lip and easily deepened the kiss.

Kihyun was still holding on him tightly, so endearingly that Hyunwoo couldn’t help his smile.

“I am not leaving” he whispered inside his ear. Kihyun let go to hug him instead. Hyunwoo found him adorable and carried him against a wall and Kihyun wrapped his legs around him “I promise” he added before kissing him again.

“Your Majesty, this position is not proper…” Kihyun cut the kiss, eyes still pearly “Let’s use the bed or you will be tired”

“You still have the time to worry about me? Let me tell you, tonight you will be my Highness”

“Emperor!” Kihyun looked shocked

“Shhht, let’s keep it between us or mother will scold me again” Hyunwoo sulked

Kihyun chuckled happily and pulled the Emperor to kiss him deeply, savoring the warmth he longed so much for...

.

.

.

Hyunwoo woke up and watched his husband’s peaceful face. His gorgeous lips invited the Emperor for a short kiss yet the contact did not wake him up.

  _He is tired._

The Emperor quietly left the covers and got dressed up in a guest room with Jihoon's help. When he was about to leave, he remembered what Kihyun said yesterday. ‘ _Tricks' huh._

He called for Dahyun in the courtyard and asked her if anything as such has been happening in the harem.

Hyunwoo quietly listened to what she said and he could tell she wanted justice for her master. But she was also hiding some things, probably to not go too much against her master's principles. Kihyun was a proud man and he preferred to prove himself instead of getting pitied.

After learning about what really happened three months ago, Hyunwoo nodded and ordered the maids to take good care of his concubine and let him sleep as much as he wanted.

 

 

“Your Majesty, how are you going to handle this situation?” Jihoon asked him when they went back to the inner palace.

“This issue is already old so I must not punish openly after I blamed Noble Consort Yoo so secretively. It’s clear that him and Noble Consort Chae are rivaling and that’s common in harems… but Noble Consort Chae took advantage of this situation.” Hyunwoo chuckled “Even if I know he is at fault I can’t directly blame him either. What will be my motive? Punishing him because he came to Attendant Shin's help?”

“But he had no business in meddling. As a host of the Yoo palace, Noble Consort Yoo is in charge of Attendant Shin. Noble Consort Chae must have known the implications of his action yet he still proceeded instead of getting in touch with Noble Consort Yoo first.”

Hyunwoo hummed “Yet he can say that it’s out of compassion that he acted… what is the truth? If he really plotted this, how malignant would he be…” Hyunwoo smiled

“Your Majesty…”

“I cannot punish one without punishing the other. The two wrongdoers don’t possess equal titles so their punishment cannot be similar in intensity. Noble Consort Chae is my concubine but miss Momo is just a servant. No matter what my punishment is for Hyungwon, I must make it worst for Miss Momo who started this in the first place. Kihyun would be sad even if he hides it.”

Jihoon carefully listened, feeling sorry for Kihyun yet understanding the position the Emperor was in. “Then, are they forgiven?”

“Miss Momo has already been punished by Noble Consort Yoo. Three months of salary cut…Next time Noble Consort Chae comes here, tell him I'm busy and send him away. I will give him the same treatment I gave Noble Consort Yoo for a month and let this matter die once for all. Don’t let anyone mention it anymore.” Hyunwoo sighed and focused in his papers “Send my message, there will be no morning assembly today, I am not in the mood for it. Tell the ministers and officials to submit their reports. And also send imperial doctor Chwe to check on Consort Hong and report to me immediately if my spouse needs anything. In other case he can come report later in the day.”

“Yes your Majesty.”

.

.

.

“I wish to see his Highness” a man with gorgeous eyes arrived at the Chae palace. His pale jade hair gave it away about who he was, Imperial Concubine Chi.

 _Why is he here?_ Hani wondered.

Hyungwon raised his head from his book and smirked “… let him in.”

Yejun entered the guest room and gracefully bowed to Hyungwon.

“Good afternoon your Highness”

Hyungwon smiled politely and invited him to sit.

“Imperial Concubine Chi, what brings you to this abandoned place of mine?”

Yejun chuckled inwardly behind his handkerchief “What could you referring to, your Highness?”

“Everyone knows his Majesty has been giving me the cold shoulder. I wonder why?” Hyungwon faked a sighed

“His Majesty is simply busy, he hasn’t visited anyone but Noble Consort Yoo for the past month. To mend for not giving him attention before.”

Hyungwon smirked “Yeah right. Anyways, you still haven’t told me why you’re here.”

“Ah,” Yejun glanced at his laps before looking up “I came to request something important from you” he spoke in a quieter voice.

Hyungwon raised a pink brow. “oh?”

“I am currently hopeless and there is no one else I confide my worries to…”

“Keep on going.”

Yejun pursed his lips nervously “The imperial harem is an amazing place don’t you think?

Your Highness… you are beautiful, smart and versed in foreign and national literature;

Noble Consort Yoo is intelligent, composed and a flawless spouse.

Consort Kwon spouts lotus flowers whenever he speaks in front of the Emperor and entertains his Majesty and her Majesty the Empress Dowager;

Consort Hong has a Buddha's heart and a calming effect on his Majesty. And now he is only a few months until delivery.

I don’t know about Attendant Shin yet, but every favorite concubine has something special that his Majesty adores meanwhile I am just good at observing and scheming…”

“Need not turn bens and skirt corners, Imperial Concubine Chi. Tell me why you are here.” Hyungwon smiled and picked a cup of warm tea.

“I don’t greed for much but… a child with his Majesty, then I could have enough merits to place a few nice words in his Majesty's ears and get a promotion for my father.”

Hyungwon scoffed “What makes you think that having a child is something you can achieve just by having more opportunities to serve the Emperor? I spent the most time with his Majesty, until a while ago, do I look pregnant to you?”

Yejun looked down and pursed his lips “about this matter… I know how Consort Hong got pregnant.”

Hyungwon’s smile froze “what did you just say?”

“I-…” Yejun stopped himself to look around the room suspiciously.

Hyungwon understood and asked all his servants but Hani to leave the boudoir “You can speak in front of my personal maid with no fear.”

Yejun nodded “Timing seems to be important. Out of boredom, I studied his Majesty's pattern and noticed that he would visit Consort Hong every two or three weeks. Apparently, it coincides sometimes with the period when Consort Hong's conceiver's body temperature is at its highest.”

Hyungwon pursed his lips. When a conceiver’s body is in heat, it’s considered improper to engage in any intercourse because of the unusual crave. It is looked down on as an inconvenience among nobles and some spearmint tea or tangerine dried peels beverage helps to take care of it.

“So what you are saying is that not suppressing heat and sleeping with his Majesty will guarantee a child?”

“I am almost sure, your Highness.”

“Well, that’s not enough evidence to conclude this but let’s assume you’re right. How do you know so much about Consort Hong's cycles?” he raised a brow.

“I learned that Consort Hong dislikes spearmint but would request some from the household department around a certain time. That’s how I knew”

“You have spies inside his palace, you mean. Did you also take the freedom to plant some in my palace too?”

“I wouldn’t dare. Consort Hong is careless that’s why information about him is easily fetched. However, the Chae palace is very tightly guarded, even water cannot seep out.” Yejun smiled politely

“...Your could make sense. He probably failed to drink his suppressing beverage because of his disdain for it so he naturally got pregnant. And we still have a few weeks until tangerines harvesting.”

Yejun smiled. “As expected from his Highness, you easily caught up”

“Alright then. I will help you out and test this claim you just made.” Hyungwon said and Yejun rejoiced by bowing deeply.

“However, you must prove to me that you deserve it. From now on I am counting on you to be my eyes.” Hyungwon simply said and Yejun understood.

“I will not fail you” he bowed again.

.

.

.

On their way back, Yejun's maid, Ming got curious.

“Master, how did you know he would accept to help us now? I know you wanted to get close to him for a long while but you always said it wasn’t the right time…”

“His Majesty is currently ignoring him to favor his biggest rival, it’s no secret. He is at his lowest so far so it’s the best time for him to want help even from someone of my rank” Yejun replied

 “Mh… but won't you regret telling him such precious information?”

“It’s not as if I blurted out everything about my years of studying conceivers biology. Saying just enough to pique his interest in me is all I need. Also, I must make him think he can use me easily and that I lack resources. For once I am happy that there is such a limited general knowledge about conceivers.” He smiled “…I came in the Forbidden City full of cheek, thinking I would top everyone easily however I was left speechless. His Majesty comes to my palace just to perform his duty and I should be thankful however I cannot sit back any longer and get humiliated this way.” He clenched his jaw.

“Master, I think you should be careful, Noble Consort Chae scares me to be honest...” the servant whispered.

Yejun looked at the sky as he walked “Maternal uncle used to tell me; In the palace, unfavored concubines must learn to pander to the right people, always walk on eggshells to survive.

Ming, you should start getting used to it now.” He halted and turned to her “We are officially taking actions.” He smiled.

.

.

.

“Will you really help him get pregnant?” Hani asked worriedly

Hyungwon hummed “We will see, based on his craft. Also, I never said _when._ ” He savored his snack.

“Don’t you fear he will be a new competitor?”

“Not really. Remember what happened with Consort Hong? He just announced that he was pregnant, and his Majesty looked so delighted.

But when the Emperor sentenced his friend, his Majesty seemed like a different person, not showing any mercy at all…”

“Yes but attempting to murder the Emperor is clan execution worthy…”

“His Majesty is a careful man, he only pulled the inner court to discuss that matter when he could have let him be trialed. I think he didn’t want this to go out and he executed the assassin right away. With Yoon Jeonghan gone with his clan exiled and the inner court warned, it’s killing two bird with one stone…” Hyungwon chuckled “…the more I think about it, I then realize that a child might not be enough of a powerful tool to easily soften his Majesty’s heart.”

“Then it’s not necessary for you to get pregnant?” Hani asked again, bringing more snacks for him.

“Just not yet. No rush. Of course, it will be troublesome if a boy is born from that religious fanatic of Consort Hong. I will use Chi Yejun for the time being, but I can’t fully trust him either. I must be careful and have a back up plan...

At least I now know how so I will use my pregnancy as last resort if anything happens.

Not to forget that his Highness the Empress still doesn’t have any kids despite living with his Majesty for years. I am worried the Empress will forsake me if I get pregnant too soon and before him. Let’s wait and see… I must play the right cards and at the right moments” Hyungwon went in thought seriously as he ate.

.

.

.

“Lan, heat water for the Master's bath and you Yue make his soup. Master has no appetite lately.” Soyou entered the kitchen to give instruction and she left when she was done.

Lan stood up abruptly and threw her towel on the ground "He was just a servant four months ago, but he is acting so mighty now. This is humiliating!” she snarled

Outside Soyou halted and turned around to listen, surprised and shocked by the rash words.

"Right. He has been avoiding his Majesty for months now. At least we would get more bonuses if he was more useful. What Shin family? I’ve never heard of that name before!" Yue supported.

"Ah? Didn't you hear? He is actually an illegitimate son of the Yoon family! His conceiving parent is a housekeeper who seduced his master and got pregnant! With such origins, who wouldn’t be ashamed to show their face to the Emperor?” she scoffed.

Yue gasped “No ways~"

Soyou had enough and barged inside the kitchen "Silence! How dare you slander the Master's name like this?! Go back to work and stop gossiping or I will cut your tongues and drag you to the punishment bureau!"

The horrified girls bowed and complied immediately.

 

Soyou exhaled and returned to see Hoseok hugging his legs on his bed.

Soyou smiled “Master, the teacher will be here in a few hours, let’s choose what you should wear today”

"...father is not that kind of person. He wouldn't seduce a married man." Hoseok mumbled.

 _Oh no…_ "You heard that...please don't mind their unruliness, they have no idea what they are doing. Other maids have been mocking them so they got frustrated but it will pass with time" Soyou tried

"But they said something true. How can I be here? Even palace maids are daughters from government officials' households. How could they call someone like me ' _Master'_ without feeling embarrassed?"

She sat next to him and put a friendly hand on his shoulder "You are a noble"

"No! No, I am not. Even the Yoon didn't want me. They never recognized me or have thought about putting me on the family genealogy book and now his Majesty cut my ties with them.

Whatever… I don't even care about status or name. But at least... I just wish I knew the truth. All these years I have been crying and praying for a woman that didn't exist. I cursed my birthday and hated myself for being born at the expense of someone's life. To think my genitor was in fact the man I called "father" and my real father is our Master... My life is filled with so much lies...

The new status I have as a noble, the Emperor gave it to me. At the end I am from a slave clan no matter what, I don't have the fortune to be this blessed by his Majesty like this."

Soyou adjusted her seating position to face him "You will be surprised by how many people make it out there this way. They start off as bought slaves, then become simple maid, and then from bedchamber servant to concubine if they get pregnant. Or even become the main wife or husband! And there is nothing wrong with it. But you are different. No matter what, you have noble blood in your veins.

I heard that Master was not allowed to go outside so there is a lot you do not know about.

Having a mistress' child's name written in the genealogy book is not easy. The main wife must give a title to the mistress first, therefore, for you to have the Yoon last name, the main wife must allow your genitor in as concubine. This doesn't work often because the main wife would feel embarrassed or jealous. Although family background matters for concubines as well, there are prostitutes that became respected concubines…

So please believe me when I say you deserve to be here. The Emperor cherishes you a lot and it's the most important all that matters. Forgive me but he reminds me of my own older brother worrying about me. His Majesty always stops by and asks about you and your needs."

 

"That is a weird comparison since I am his concubine not brother"

She chuckled "Yes but I wanted you to understand how unconditional his care and affection for you are."

"...but... I am scared"

"Of what?"

"Everything. Everyone here scares me. I am stupid and naïve the wind just blows me in all directions. I feel uncomfortable and don't know what to do..."

"I am here. You have people to rely on. You will do fine I am sure. Also, you have about one year and a few months to get familiar with him so you need not to worry too much"

"One year and a few months?"

"Yes he will not touch you until you fully mature, at twenty one."

" _'touch'_?"

"Ah...It means he will not try to make you bear his offspring"

Hoseok blushed hard "is that...what 'touch' means?"

"In this context, yes"

"Oh... you are so kind to me, I never did anything for you"

"Why did you serve your previous master even after all he had done to you?" she asked back

"I-I will never treat anyone like he did!"

"I know. I don't need a specific or special reason to take care of you, do I? I simply want my master to do well" she smiled

"Thank you...very much" he looked down shyly.

"My pleasure." She smiled brightly and stood up to bow “Ah, the imperial doctor said Consort Hong’s child might be a little prince! Although they often say this to just to make the Emperor happy, shall we visit Consort Hong and congratulate him?”

“What about today’s lesson with Sir Kibum?”

“After the lesson, we can go.”

Hoseok smiled a little and nodded “Let’s do that.”

.

.

.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aw 3k short today, but the next chapter will be freaking long to compensate, don't worry, I have a good new and a bad new. Kinda.  
> Bad new: I have exams next week so I will be busy, not that I could update next week anyways but lol.  
> Good new: Spoiler~~~ The character that will change the game will be introduced next time hehehehe~ I'm sure you can guess who it is.


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TBA soon:::

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: This chapter contains some smut. I know, scary.  
> no proofread yet  
> 12k+ words.

 

 

The sun rays were gentle and warm, and birds roamed the clear sky freely above forest.

He softly sighed through his nose, carefree under the shadow of the lone tree he rested under. His senses were numbed and his body heavy, but he wasn’t deeply asleep. His eyelids barely reacted when he felt the breeze tickling his face. Only his eyeballs lazily moved left and right out of curiosity about where he was.

Minhyuk heard a small cry, the cry of a child, a baby, a _newborn_ , so distant and fuzzy as if it was far away yet enough, restrained and discontinuous. He finally fluttered his eyes open and automatically walked away from the comforting lone tree to enter the strange forest in front of him. He was barefoot and lightly dressed in a plain long white robe, half of his hair held up in a bun as he carefully walked toward the echoing sound.

A small rocking cradle, right under strings of light that managed to pierce through thick leaves, attracted his attention. Minhyuk approached it and saw inside an adorable baby crying for maybe, he was left alone here, or he was just hungry. Minhyuk took it out along with its plain white blanket and gently sang to lull it “Don’t cry little one, fear nothing, I am here” he smiled, and the kid slowly stopped crying to stare at him sing in a sweet tone.

“where are your parents?” he asked without expecting an answer. The baby kept staring at him, blinking its small innocent eyes as if analyzing him and trying to recognize him. The baby was smaller than average and a little skinny, but he seemed full of life. The man smiled brightly “You are an adorable little one”

Minhyuk started to wonder if he's seen this kid before.

Then realized this is his own newborn. The one he lost about four years ago. It was a face he could never forget in this life.

Minhyuk’s smile faded.

Before he could say anything more, the atmosphere became chilly and the light not as bright, dimmed down by darkness and the undesirable cry of crows he couldn’t see. In front of him, mist rose quickly, not allowing him to see much and behind him, there is an ominous presence his instincts tell him to flee away from.  He wants to move but body grows weaker while he doesn’t want to let go of the child.

This is not the first time he faces a situation like this.

 _Not again, please_ , he begs as emotions quickly take over him. He wants to speak but he is scared, oh so scared that _it will happen again._ He wanted to say how sorry he was to this kid that never saw the sun in his arms, but he can tell that a single word will end it all. He hugs the kid against his chest.

The darkness grows and swallows anything behind him and his sides and his naked feet are hard to see now. So he starts running forward, as fast as he could even though the mist was not giving him any advantage. He ran without looking back, but the shadow follows him like a hunter to its frail prey. It ended up winning the _race_ and darkness coiled around his body leaving him trapped and took away the option of running as well. It was all dark around him.

The weight in his arms got colder now and slightly lighter as well and by the time he decided to look again, his arms were not carrying a baby anymore. It was a corpse, pale, frozen in space with lifeless eyes.

A shaky breath later he was looking at a ceiling. He had woken up from this dream again.

He abruptly sat up from the shock “My baby…, I heard my son...” he quickly whispered as his eyes moved around as if looking for something.

Seungkwan who was by his side caressed his back gently “Your Highness…that was a dream. You were turning a lot earlier, so I brought some ginseng soup, please drink some.” He smiled.

The Empress shook his head “No… I heard him, I know it was him, I am his genitor, I can recognize my own child…can’t I?”

“I am sorry your Highness…the gods will bless you again” the boy sadly said after a while.

“No…no…I saw him, he called me and- he cried, it was very real Seungkwan. If only I ran faster, if only I didn’t linger then-” he tapped his own chest “do you think I am lying?” he asked with agitation and irritation.

“…master please calm down first-” Seungkwan slowly stood up and worriedly whispered. It was very late at night after all.

“… they took him away from me… they killed him… he was… just a baby… but” Minhyuk breathed heavily, eyes looking around again.

“The prince was prematurely born during an unusually freezing winter. Your Highness, that was the worst time for him to come out; No one expected it, not even the doctors… his body was weak…the midwife predicted he could not survive for long…I am sorry” He remembered what his brother told him about the birth and death of the little prince.

“No, you don’t understand! _They_ killed him!” Minhyuk left the bed and raised his voice, stumbling pitifully “They took him away from me!” he held his head then his expression softened “Seungkwan, I carried it so preciously, I followed all the instructions step by steps that time, you tell me,” he turned to Seungkwan “Why did he still die?!” he yelled, startling the poor boy “That’s right…  it’s because of that cruel man, it was him all along!” a tear rolled down his cheek as he fiercely pointed at the direction where the inner palace would be.

“…what do you mean?” Seungkwan frowned a little.

“Ha…he must hate me this much, yeah, so much that he took my baby away from me, my poor baby!” Minhyuk cried out before going into a coughing fit and letting out some blood out of his mouth. He stumbled back from dizziness, worrying Seungkwan who caught him before he fell. The boy gently put him back on his bed.

_That cannot be possible…_

“Please your Highness, rest, I-I will call the imperial doctor tomorrow morning, I promise you, your son will come back okay?” Seungkwan decided to play along this time. It wasn’t the first time Minhyuk had woken up from a dream and acted delirious, but this was the first time he was this loud. It made Seungkwan think.

“…will he?...really?” he asked, still in his dreamy state.

“Yes, I promise!” Seungkwan affirmed, hoping for the best.

Minhyuk smiled and slowly closed his eyes, warm and bitter tears still streaming down the sides to his head. “my little boy… I didn’t even give you a name yet…” he kept mumbling until he completely passed out.

.

.

.

Hoseok walked outside for the first time in a while, accompanied by Soyou to visit Jisoo. He was slow and careful, not wanting to fail at carrying himself out as a concubine and a noble. His teachers spent more than four months on him now and he had the will to do well and possibly make them happy, especially Kihyun and Soonyoung who surprisingly treated him the best.

His opinion on Kihyun has changed so much during the recent months it was amazing. The Noble Consort started to act like an older brother to him and allowed Hoseok to call him _hyung_ just like Soonyoung. After Kihyun reunited with the Emperor, his mood has become even more cheerful and he became more forgiving and sweeter. He would make delicious treats himself and call Hoseok over to enjoy some tea with them. Hoseok was happy for them even if sometimes he felt out of place…

It was already November and the weather has not been clement lately with the chilly wind and snowy nights. Before he headed out, Hoseok wore his fluffy white fox fur coat, protecting his neck and upper body and his boots were also upgraded to fit the weather. His hands were not forgotten as Soyou made sure her master wore a fur muff and was comfortable and warm enough. The final touch was a white hat. He really looked like a bunny in all white, Soyou thought and chuckled.

On their way, servants of different uniforms in conformity with the department they belonged to and they stepped aside, allowing him to walk in the middle of the way without any obstacles. They even waited for him to walk past them before they headed to their destination. It was a new experience for the shy boy. Hoseok was so tempted to bow back by habit that Soyou couldn’t help but smile at that. Her master was just too adorable.

Soyou had seen a lot of people who changed so much after a promotion or a bit of education even if minimal. Hoseok was a fast learner when his environment is stress free therefore, he accumulated so much knowledge in the last months, yet he still treated his insolent servants Lan and Yue and herself so well without any hint of arrogance. She was moved.

 

After a corner, they came across the four Imperial Concubines walking together with elegance as they chatted among themselves while their maids tailing behind them in silence. The first to notice Hoseok was the one with pale jade hair. He smiled at him and soon, after following his gaze, the other noticed Hoseok coming as well. Hoseok lowered his head until he was close enough then he bowed as the etiquette taught him. Then at the time to speak Hoseok noticed that he didn’t remember their names and he was too afraid to raise his head to even check their faces in order to get some hints so, he froze.

Soyou wondered what the problem was but could not guess right away.

One of the four men scoffed and walked forward. He had purple hair and wore a lot of ornament in his headdress as well as around his slim wrists and they jingled every time he moved. He was short and a beauty of course but his icy eyes did not show kindness as far as Soyou could tell.

He smiled “Oh?” Mun ilseong raised a brow “Attendant Shin, is saying good afternoon to us too hard?” he asked.

At the voice, Hoseok finally snapped out of it. _Mun ilseong, purple hair, Jang Seungmin, sky blue, Chi Yejun, pale jade and Oh Sanghoon… caramel! got it._

“Please forgive me, Imperial Concubine Mun, Imperial Concubine Jang, Imperial Concubine Chi, Imperial Concubine Oh. I momentarily forgot your names” he said honestly and naively, referring to the fact that they never officially came to have any contact yet.

Soyou pressed her lips together _Oh no._

Seungmin chuckled in disbelief “You-! How dare you? Are we not important enough for Attendant Shin to remember our names?!”

Hoseok then understood his careless mistake. He shook his head in panic after standing up straight “I-”

“After being under the Imperial favor for so long, even a servant would grow some guts” Ilseong looked at him nastily from head to toes.

Soyou panicked as she looked at Hoseok’s troubled face.

“Please forgive my master, he has a bad memory and have been confined for months. I should have reminded him before we headed out.” she tried

 Hoseok glanced at her in surprise “I-it is not like that.” He turned back to them “This lowly concubine is still learning and has not met you yet so-” Hoseok tried to explain.

Ilseong looked displeased with both explanations and his personal maid walked forward to harshly slap Soyou across the face.

“You are just a maid of an attendant with no title! How dare you talk back to my master, an Imperial Concubine?!” she seethed.

Hoseok seeing the situation take a turn he would rather avoid at all cost quickly got on his knees “Please forgive my insolence” he said.

Soyou followed him soundlessly and kowtowed.

“There you go. This is how you apologize to your superior. Stay here for a couple of hours and think about what you did wrong.”  Ilseong smiled as he looked at his slender fingers.

“Hyung, are you sure about this?” Seungmin whispered to the purple haired man with slight worry.

“What are you afraid of? He offended us and we are allowed to punish him as those above his status. He should learn respect.” Mun Ilseong scoffed.

The one with pale jade hair sighed “Alright, alright, he finally said it didn’t he?” His smile was gentle and Hoseok remembered his voice. He was the one who spoke up in the inner hall and advised the Emperor to send him to the Yoo palace. Hoseok didn’t know what to think about him yet but also, he was too worried to focus on it.

“Imperial Concubine Chi, I know you have a soft spot for the weak, but this kid just blatantly disrespected all of us here, he should be punished. Don’t go against me on this one.” Ilseong confronted him.

Yejun sighed in defeat and glanced at Hoseok then he walked closer to him with curiosity and crouched down.

“What a gorgeous piece,” he touched the fabric of Hoseok’s light grey inner robe, sticking out of his coat, just above his lap “is this made out of Mulberry silk?” he inquired and glanced at Soyou after Hoseok.

Soyou nodded “Yes Master Chi.”

Ilseong and Seungmin were displeased with what they have just heard while Sanghoon kept a blank face, still standing at the back silently.

“Imperial Concubine Chi, this maid must be lying. How can an attendant wear Mulberry silk?” Ilseong asked with a frown.

“You can come and confirm it yourself, the material is very delicate and gorgeous. It’s a pity it’s against the ground, why don’t you forgive him for today?” Ilseong gently asked but the pair seemed even more vexed with Hoseok now.

“Spoiled, aren’t you? So, you've decided to flaunt it in front of our eyes?” Seungmin glared at him.

“This was a gift front the Emperor wasn’t it? This is also white fox fur isn’t it?” Ilseong asked and Soyou nodded reluctantly. “It’s a very precious material, take extra care of it” he advised calmly.

“Imperial Concubine Chi, may I know why you are going _against_ us?!” Ilseong asked as he stomped the ground in anger.

“Alright, alright, no need to make a fuss, look at how simple his attire is, had I not looked attentively I wouldn’t have noticed so I don’t think he was flaunting it at all. I also doubt he knows what mulberry silk even is. Attendant Shin is just being modest.” He tried to reason with the other two.

“Since mulberry silk is expensive, yet he decided to opt for such a boring design, isn’t it the same as flaunting when he is wasting this precious material? He could have saved this outfit for important occasions and then, yes, among other outfits of similar value his boring attire would have looked modest indeed.” Seungmin and received an approving look from Ilseong.

Soyou didn’t dare to say that the Emperor had sent them a lot more of this silk. Hoseok was very pleased with it when he touched it, so she sent it to the seamstresses for a simple daily attire to be made for him, taking Hoseok’s low rank into consideration. Seeing Hoseok happy in his comfortable robe made her happy as well but she had forgotten how others could easily misinterpret even after she had been careful.

 _So what if it’s an expensive fabric? So what if my master likes it? So what if his Majesty spoils my master? You are all jealous at the end of the day because you are not favored like this._ She thought proudly yet she was wise and didn’t speak out.

“Let’s not waste more time on _this_ , Seungmin-ah, let’s go” Ilseong said with a dark face.

Seungmin pursed his lips and locked his arm with Ilseong's and pulled him “Let’s go Hyung, stop minding him” and like that they walked away.

“Do not mind them too much, just choose your words wisely next time. Take care” Yejun smiled at Hoseok before walking away as well.

Oh Sanghoon calmly stared at Hoseok before slowly following behind the others. His maid was very young, she seemed to be about fifteen yet mature and she bowed at Hoseok before following her master calmly as well.

When they finally left Hoseok quickly turned to Soyou with worry as he inspected her cheek “I’m so sorry” he said sadly as he hesitantly touched the reddening flesh.

“I’m okay master, that was nothing at all. Thank god they didn’t raise their hands on you. I wouldn’t be able to stay calm then” she smiled

Hoseok bitterly bit his lower lip “…I’m so sorry I couldn’t protect you… it’s my fault”

She sighed “What are you talking about Master, it’s not your fault. Those two were obviously jealous of you. His Majesty visits them rarely, so they don’t get favors like you do.”

“I see… can you please tell me about Mun Ilseong a-and the others as well” he whispered.

Soyou looked around and after he was sure no one was around them she started “He is the oldest of them and also the most arrogant one out of the four at twenty-three. His father is a recently promoted fifth rank government official who is great at his job. They moved from the countryside to the capital just in time to join the concubine selection. Naturally Imperial Concubine Mun acts very proud and superior among other Imperial Concubines because his father is qualified to attend morning courts.

Jang Seungmin is the son of a seventh rank official, so he is always trying to be close to Mun Ilseong for some protection and gain more favor. He is the second youngest of the four.

Chi Yejun… is the son of a sixth rank official. I heard he is just like his father, smiley and pleasant to everyone.

Oh Sanghoon is the son of a sixth rank official as well. However, he is very quiet and almost never speaks. That’s all I know about him.”

“Thank you very much” Hoseok smiled and looked down “I’m sorry, because of me you got punished too”

“I will share your pain and worries”

Hoseok pursed his lips and looked up at her “I will give you more yummy foods when we go back”

Soyou smiled “It’s a deal then.”

 

After about an hour, Hoseok felt the cold passing through his flesh and soon reaching his bones, especially on his knees who were closer to the chilly ground. His lips took a blueish tone and his face paled even more.

His maid worried about him “Master, are you fine?”

Hoseok nodded and forced a smile. “Here. Take my muff, women have a lower tolerance to cold, warm yourself up.” he took his hand warmer then pushed it toward Soyou who refused them and made him put them back on.

“No, you need to stay warm” she insisted “I’m truly fine” she smiled.

Hoseok was about to say more when he saw Chae Hyungwon approaching, in his forever flowery outwear and angelic visual.

“Attendant Shin?” he raised a brow “why are you here?” he asked curiously.

“Greetings your Highness… I was punished to kneel here by Imperial Concubine Mun.” He hesitated.

“Why so?”

“I … momentarily forgot the names of the four Imperial Concubines.”

Hyungwon raised his brows until they hid inside his bonnet then he looked at Hani and they both giggled behind their handkerchiefs “Do not misunderstand me, I am not making fun of you by any means. I just haven’t found anything so funny in a while. Alright, enough, you will get sick if you stay here longer.” He tried to help Hoseok up, but the attendant shook his head, bowing it low

“Your Highness, this is a punishment, I don’t dare trouble you with my mistakes.” He mumbled.

Hyungwon straightened up and sighed, his breath turning white in front of his mouth “True, last time I helped you, I got punished.”

Hoseok felt terrible but was unable to say anything. He was informed about what happened to Hyungwon as well and was ashamed. He has since tried to keep it low and act in ways he couldn’t cause troubles.

“Hani” Hyungwon simply said and the girl bowed her head then gave her hand warming bottle to Soyou.

“She is the one I helped. This way you will not be implicated, young master Shin” Hani said “Then,” she bowed at Hoseok and after a smile the pair walked away.

“ah…” Soyou looked down at the warm pouch in her hands and tried to give it to Hoseok who stubbornly refused it.

“No ways! Take it!” he shook his head stubbornly and Soyou sighed in defeat.

After a good while, the arrogant maid that serves Mun Ilseong came back with a mocking smile “At least you know it’s best for you to take your punishment. My master keeps his promises. Get up and know your place next time!” he spat and walked away.

“You-!” Soyou scoffed as she stood up abruptly. She bit her lip angrily as she watched her walk away then she turned around to help Hoseok up “Master, you are so cold…” she gave him the lukewarm hand warmer “Shall we go back?”

“No… I already planned to go see Consort Jisoo…let’s go”

Hoseok still pushed himself to walk to the Hong palace…

.

.

.

Fridays were a special day for little Hong Jisoo. The head of the Hong clan and his wife would lead their children to the temple built at the skirt of town and pray for protection of their family and clan. Lord Hong was a calm and soft man while his wife was lively and fun loving. Their kids ended up inheriting their traits, having grown in such peaceful environment and their youngest Hong Jisoo was no exception.

Hong Jisoo loved praying on Friday at the temple and enjoying the journey they made to his favorite snack shop afterward. He was allowed to eat the sweet and crispy pastries as much as he wanted and even have some taken back home too.

One day, when he was about eight or nine, Jisoo hurried to head to order his pastry like usual, after they had arrived at the shop. His family sat outside around a table and the youngest was sent to place take-out orders directly from the owner.

Jisoo saw the owner in a mood he had never seen him before in. He was scolding a little boy and chasing him out.

“Go, go! I don’t want any trouble with the authorities! Old Yoon really let everyone down. Don’t come to my shop again, go away.” He shoo-ed him.

The little boy slowly looked down and turned around to face Jisoo.

“Yoon Jeong…han?” Jisoo recognized him as his classmate who suddenly disappeared, and no one seemed to pay attention to it.

The boy looked down as if ashamed and tried to walk away but Jisoo stopped him “Jeonghan, wait- where have you been?” he held the other’s hands.

Yoon Jeonghan bit his lips and looked at the warm hands around his own “…”

“I am happy to see you! I thought something happened to you!” Hong Jisoo smiled cheerfully while Jeonghan shyly looked at him.

“I am fine…” Jeonghan muttered “I will go now.” He bowed but Jisoo wasn’t done with him.

“Wait, didn’t you come her for snacks? Why don’t you grab anything?”

The shop owner sighed and came closer to the kids “Young master Hong, no one wants to associate with the Yoon. You should ignore them and go back to your family.”

“Jisoo, let me go, I don’t want to bring you any trouble. I will just ask our maid to make them for me even if they taste less good.”

 _What happened to old Yoon?_ Jisoo was curious but Jeonghan didn’t look like he was in the mood to say anything.

“Uncle,” he politely turned to the shop owner “please prepare two boxes of your yummiest pastries.”

“Young master Hong, you usually only get one box, don’t tell me you plan on giving the other one to him?” the man asked suspiciously

“I ordered it myself, I can gift it to whoever I want right?” Jisoo smiled “Please” he politely bowed, and the man sighed in defeat.

A few minutes later Jeonghan received a box of pastries and he looked at Jisoo with warm eyes “Thank you… I will definitely pay you back for this.”

He shook his head “Just come back to the lectures, I will not let anyone bully you!” he grinned, unaware of how heavy the situation was and how it will end up.

 

 

Jisoo wondered if he had asked that day, would his friend be still alive with him today. The thought made him tear up again and he couldn’t even bother hiding it away from Hyelin anymore.

“Master…”

“I’m fine” he lied and wiped his tears away with the back of his hand. Jisoo left his altar to sit on a tall chair next to the window.

“You've been crying and secretly mourning for months now, you have to take more care of yourself and the royal child.” She walked over toward him.

“…that’s right… the royal child” he looked down at his already big stomach and caressed it gently yet felt empty in his heart…

 

 

Hoseok and Soyou finally reach the Hong palace after about ten minutes and Hyelin received them with a big smile.

“I sincerely pay my respects to your Highness” Hoseok said and Jisoo went to help him up “Stand up, stand up,” he said cheerfully when he then felt Hoseok a bit too chill upon contact.

“Is it that cold outside? Hyelin, bring us tea, quickly” he said and made Hoseok have a seat.

“You are pregnant, I shouldn’t make you move like this, please forgive me.” Hoseok politely said

“What nonsense are you spouting? I am pregnant, not dying!” he smiled and sighed “Finally I see you, you don’t look too good, are you fine? Your lips are dark.”

“Yes… please don’t worry” Hoseok nodded.

“No need to be so polite with me” he grinned.

Hoseok couldn’t help but think that Jisoo looked livelier than before. But it seemed forced even if his joy to see Hoseok, a familiar face, did bring him genuine happiness.

“I didn’t bring any gift with me today, but how is his Highness doing? And the baby?”

Jisoo clicked his tongue “Do not call me that~ 'Hyung' is fine with me. I’m fine, the baby is fine too…” he nodded yet he seemed to have lost some weight.

 _This is not good…_ Hoseok thought.

 _Has his Majesty visited him recently?_ Hoseok wanted to ask but felt like it wasn’t his business nor his place to ask.

He

looked around to see the praying altar from afar, with multiple ritual and funerary items. It seemed like Jisoo has been mourning.

“ah, please keep it a secret” he murmured and Hoseok nodded.

“I know it’s forbidden but he was my best friend after all. I will stop after I give birth, hoping he would have found peace by then. You are his little brother and therefore I will treat you as mine as well. If you need any help, don’t hesitate to come to me understood?” he held Hoseok’s cold hand. “Oh my, someone, add more charcoal to the fire” he rubbed the attendant's hands with his warm ones.

A maid who was standing on the side walked over to obey.

“Sorry for the trouble” Hoseok bit both lips and turned to Soyou “you can warm yourself up too, come over” he said and Soyou squat next to the fire and enjoyed the heat finally warm her extended hands.

At that moment Jisoo understood that something was wrong but Hoseok didn’t seem like he wanted to say anything.

“Do you lack charcoal at your place?” he asked hesitantly. Hoseok’s clothes were good looking and nice and his cheeks looked healthy if not just a bit too pale. He didn’t seem to be neglected yet he arrived here like this, frozen, with his personal maid in the same state. When Hyelin finally brought the tea Jisoo quickly poured him some “here, drink up” he smiled as he put the porcelain cup in front of him.

Hoseok picked it up with both hands and smelled the fragrance and prepared to take a sip when his eyes grew and let the cup slip away from his hands and crash on the floor next to his feet.

Startled, Jisoo looked up from his own cup “Are you okay? Was it too hot?” he put it down and turned to Hyelin who shook her head. She was sure the temperature was just right.

With all eyes on him, Hoseok panicked “I… no…”

He didn’t know how to explain it.

“Hoseok-ah, calm down, tell me, what’s wrong?” Jisoo coaxed him but Hoseok looked scared.

But with how kind Jisoo was to him, Hoseok couldn’t bear to hide it for longer.

“That tea…where did you get it?”

Jisoo and Hyelin exchanged a look.

“From the internal department. They delivered it about two months ago, just like usual.”

Soyou seemed to catch the thread and she frowned at the tea pot.

“Is something wrong with it?” Jisoo asked and Hoseok seemed startled and his breath paced.

“Hyelin, add cypress sprout to the fire. It will calm him” he patiently waited for Hoseok to get his breathing back regular again.

Hoseok then nodded “That tea leaves… can I see them?” he muttered and Jisoo sent a head signal to Hyelin for her to do so.

She brought the already opened bag of dried tea leaves and Hoseok picked a fistful to smell with concentration. Just like he feared, it’s the tea.

“This tea…contains musk” he said and Soyou gasped silently.

Jisoo had no idea about the foreign ingredient so he was still puzzled.

Hoseok put the sample back and turned to Jisoo “Jisoo-hyung, my father is a doctor and we had a lot of medicine and poisons at home. I wasn’t trained but I learned a few things as I grew up by his side. Musk is usually not considered dangerous but when digested by pregnant women or conceivers… will lead to miscarriage.” he explained and Jisoo paled.

He slowly looked at the still warm cup of tea in front of him and he pushed it away and sent it crash on the floor in a movement.

“Master!” Hyelin rushed to his side, seeing how shocked he was. Jisoo seemed confused and lost “Attendant Shin, are you sure about this? Master has been drinking this tea for months now, every single day!” she revealed.

Hoseok pursed his lips, finding some courage “… I am a hundred percent sure…have you been feeling strange with your pregnancy?”

Jisoo swallowed dry and nodded with difficulty “A week ago… I bled… It was painful but I had some medicine that Jeonghan gave me before he died… only like that I was able to be back on my feet two days later. When the doctor came over, he said I was already fine, and he asked me to reduce strong teas consumption for a while… that’s how I drank _this_ only once a day instead of three times …” Jisoo seemed close to tears.

“Master has never harmed anyone. Who would want to harm him like this? This is too cruel!” Hyelin was angry.

“Not only him,” Soyou spoke “any woman or conceiver that drinks enough of musk will end up sterile. I hope Miss Hyelin didn’t drink much of it?”

Jisoo worriedly glanced at Hyelin who shook her head “I seldom did. Only when Master wanted me to spend some time with him”

Hoseok nodded “The musk content of this is very faint. I only noticed it because I am used to helping my father out to deal with some harmful substances sometimes. As long as you stop now and you pay more attention, I think you should be fine.” Hoseok tried to comfort him.

“…thank you” Jisoo closed his eyes and caressed his stomach.

_Sorry… I neglected you…_

.

.

 

After Hoseok left, Jisoo turned gloomy and silent.

Hyelin didn’t know what to say so she went out, deciding to go find the imperial doctor but after she passed a few corners, she started to worry about trust.

How come the doctor didn’t notice it when he came over so many times during these few weeks? Can the imperial physicians be trusted? All of them can’t be corrupted right? _What do I do?!_ She kept turning around and didn’t notice the Emperor taking a stroll near her position.

Hyunwoo noticed her and asked the servants to lower his sedan.

“Miss Hyelin, what’s wrong?” he asked, and she got startled and quickly got on her knees.

“Please forgive me your Majesty” Hyelin mumbled head down.

“Tell me what’s wrong” Hyunwoo asked again.

“I… um… Master is not feeling too well”

Hyunwoo frowned “Then why don’t you call the imperial physicians instead of standing here?”

“I…” she looked constrained so Hyunwoo just looked at Jihoon “Call Doctor Chwe. I will go see Consort Hong.”

He walked toward the Hong palace with a panicked Hyelin following behind.

“Your Majesty the Emperor!” he was announced loudly by a eunuch as soon as he stepped into the palace.

Hyelin fumbled with her fingers nervously, hoping Jisoo heard them coming.

As soon as Hyunwoo entered the private room, he found Jisoo who lightly bowed to him.

“Your Consort greets your Majesty” He smiled.

Hyelin entered carefully to see the praying altar hidden behind a tall screen and she sighed in relief. Jisoo acted fast.

“Forego formalities, sit down” Hyunwoo reached to make him sit “How are you?” he felt Jisoo’s forehead temperature and his pulse. “Doctor Chwe will be here soon.” He smiled.

“Don’t worry too much about me your Majesty, I am totally fine.” He said, eyes looking down.

Hyunwoo sighed “You are bad at lying, Consort Hong.” He turned to Hyelin “Tell me the truth.” His voice was stern.

Hyelin nervously glanced at Jisoo who has already lost half of his smile.

“T-the truth is-”

“Hyelin!” This was the first time Jisoo ever raised his voice at her. Hyelin bit her lower lip nervously.

“Everyone can leave us.” Hyunwoo ordered and the maids and eunuchs exited the house. Only the three stayed.

“Speak.” Hyunwoo looked like he was getting impatient with how his face was almost menacing.

“Nothing much your Majesty, please don’t mind her, she is just too much of a worrywart.” He lied.

Hyunwoo reached to pull his chin up “look at me in the eyes,” he ordered but Jisoo didn’t.

“Don’t hide things away from me. Just like how you think that screen over there can hide your secret mourning, you cannot lie to me”

Jisoo looked up immediately “…I…”

“I will forgive you for transgressing the rules. But you have to tell me what’s going on.” He explained calmly.

“Master… please” Hyelin called him, urging to speak. With how things have gone now, there is no use hiding it anymore. His Majesty was considerate enough to send everyone out so they could speak about it.

Jisoo was very embarrassed and ashamed of himself. He has been feeling like a failure for not being able to protect his child and being neglectful. He was scared of the Emperor’s reaction if he learned that his royal child was treated so poorly. No matter what, Jisoo loved the kid he was carrying and didn’t want to risk losing it, before or after its birth even if he had not done much for it so far. _That’s right, what if they take my baby away?_ So he decided to suffer and fight in silence.

Hyelin viewed things differently. Her master was too kind, too forgiving. It wasn’t his fault if he was targeted and he surely didn’t deserve it. He needed help and the Emperor was well placed to do that, so she disobeyed her master and spoke up.

“Someone sent us tea containing musk.” She said.

“Hyelin!” Jisoo stared at her, feeling betrayed.

“W-we didn’t know until attendant Shin told us when he visited earlier today. I was about to call for a physician, but I was worried I would be alarming the enemy since we don’t know who wants to harm my master nor who are their accomplices.”

Hyunwoo listened calmly but he looked shocked “…who sent the tea?” he managed out.

“The interior department.”

“When?”

“About two months ago.”

He sighed “I understand.” He stood up, expression hard to read.

“Please forgive me your Majesty, I have failed to take care of the royal child. Please don’t take it away from me” Jisoo begged at Hyunwoo's back.

Hyunwoo turned around, looking in pain “How could I? I shouldn’t have stayed away from you for so long. I thought you would hate my presence so I wanted to leave you some time to mourn… but I shouldn’t have.” He regretted, surprising Jisoo.

_That was why he didn’t come all this time?..._

“No…no I don’t blame you… _he_ tried to harm you first, I can understand that he was punished according to the law” Jisoo cried “I understand… thank you for letting me mourn him” he sobbed and Hyelin silently shed some tears as well.

Hyunwoo pulled him into a warm hug after wiping his tears “It’s okay, you suffered a lot, I am here now, don’t cry”

Jisoo cried more although he nodded his head against Hyunwoo's comforting shoulder.

 

 

After the doctor arrived, he checked on Jisoo and left his prescription, amazed by Hoseok’s skill to smell the musk he wasn’t able to detect. Truly, it was faint but after a while doctor could confirm it. The old man asked for forgiveness from the Emperor who forgave him, knowing he was already old and in consideration of his past excellent services. His youngest son who was already specialized in many areas would be replacing him soon after all.

Jisoo fell asleep after drinking a calming tonic and only then Hyunwoo decided to leave but not before talking to Hyelin.

“Take good care of your master, don’t let him eat, drink, inhale anything that hasn’t been checked by doctor Chwe in person beforehand. If you don’t, I will not go easy on you.” He warned her

“Yes, your Majesty, I will not spare any effort.” she bowed deep.

Hyunwoo stepped out of the house and takes a deep breath. He suddenly felt more tired.

“Jihoon,”

“Yes, your Majesty. I am here” the eunuch hunched over

“Find about those in charge of sending tea to Consort Hong and question them about the source and why it contained musk. Whatever the result is, flog them to death and bring me the mastermind behind it.” Hyunwoo seethed without wavering.

“Yes, your Majesty.” Jihoon could tell, the emperor was furious. This was no small matter at all.

.

.

.

After Hyungwon met Hoseok on his way, he arrived at the Lee palace and he was allowed in. He was led to a vast room where he was invited to sit with a warm cup of tea already ready on his side table.

“Noble Consort Chae, you have finally come”

Hyungwon glanced around, looking for the voice before he noticed that Minhyuk was behind a see-through curtain and a carved folding screen, getting a massage.

“Greeting, your Highness the Empress.” Hyungwon bowed although Minhyuk couldn’t see him.

“mmh.” Minhyuk hummed, enjoying his massage. “How is your little time by yourself going?”

“Your Highness is making fun of me” Hyungwon sat down and took a sip.

“I just want to know how fun it is” he smiled.

“It’s far from pleasing… his Majesty has been avoiding me like the plague and only gave attention to that … fox. I don’t understand his Majesty on this point at all. Yoo Kihyun is such a boring one.” Hyungwon complained.

Minhyuk sighed deeply, the fragrance of the essence making him feel good “Haven’t I told you before? Yoo Kihyun is all his Majesty dreams of. Submissiveness, gentleness, virtue, elegance, beauty. He has it all. He is a legitimate child born from aristocrat parents with humble grandparents. Both sides taught him different skills and made him into what he is now. Him marrying the Emperor is nothing more than what his proud family expected.

In contrast, your father treated you like the apple of his eye and spoiled you rotten. You can’t possibly understand why he is so special in the Emperor’s eyes.

I know I told you to learn from him but forget about copying him, you won’t get anything out of it. Focus on what you can do the best.”

Hyungwon clenched his jaw. He felt inferior to the other and insulted by the Empress. _Don’t look down on me. It’s not like you are better than me!_

“Seeing how lovey-dovey they are right now, you should quietly wait for the Emperor to forgive you…” Minhyuk's sleepy voice trailed as he fell into the pleasure from the good massage.

 _No ways. I will not stand still._ Hyungwon frowned. He came here for some support, yet he felt like he was ridiculed by the Empress and looked down upon.

He clenched his hands and stood up. _This is too humiliating!_

Before he decided to leave, a eunuch with his conical hat entered the room in hurry and hunched, his face hard to see. He directly headed toward the Empress behind the carved screen and from what Hyungwon could see through the small holes and the see-through curtain, the eunuch whispered something to Minhyuk.

Hyungwon curiously stared and sat down, waiting to hear anything and he was glad when Minhyuk called him over.

Hyungwon calmly walked to Minhyuk wearing a dark silk robe around his slim body. “Leave us.” The Empress ordered and when they were alone, he turned around with an angry face and grabbed Hyungwon’s wrist suddenly.

“Do you have something to do with it?!” He seethed

“Your Highness- what are you talking about?” Hyungwon panicked

“Consort Jisoo was given tea spiked with musk to make him miscarriage! Was it you?!” he seethed griping Hyungwon’s wrist tighter

“I- I don’t- I don’t know anything about that!” Hyungwon quickly shook his head

“Why should I believe you?! You would dare do it, wouldn’t you?!”

“No! I haven’t even spoke to him nor I care about him! Your Highness you have to believe me! I really don’t know anything about it! Someone must me slandering me! I swear on my mother’s grave it wasn’t me!”

Minhyuk stared at his eyes and saw that he might be innocent, so he let him go and Hyungwon fell on the floor.

_How come he is that strong?! What is going on?!_

“I can tolerate anything, but I hope for you that you don’t go around taking newborn’s lives to satisfy your greed. Do you hear me?” Minhyuk turned around, his long silky red hair swaying down his back.

“Y-yes, your Highness” Hyungwon kowtowed

“You may leave.”

“Thank you, your Highness.” Hyungwon stood up and walked backward until he turned around and hurriedly walked out.

.

.

 

Hyungwon angrily pushed books and furniture around, throwing them on the ground to ease his frustration.

“Master, please calm down, people will hear you” Hani who stood on the side reminded him.

Hyungwon wiped his angry tears away “…what do I do? This is bad, if I lose the Empress' support, I will be alone against three great enemies, I have to do something” he paced back and forth, eyes opened big.

“Do you think it was Imperial Concubine Chi's doing?” Hani spoke as she watched him.

“Who cares, it was blamed on me either way” he sat down “if it is connected to him then he is absolutely _fucking_ useless to me and I should be more careful while getting associated with him. If it wasn’t his doing, then I need to find the culprit soon, otherwise the Empress will be wary of me.”

A maid carrying a wooden tray entered the room and drew their attention “Your Highness, the clothing department sent your outfit for the archery competition.”

“Give them to me and leave.” Hani took it and showed them to Hyungwon after the maid left.

“I know you are not in the mood for this but maybe thinking about something else will help you relax. Look, the embroidery skills were amazing on this one, the flowers are sewn exactly like you requested.”

Hyungwon sighed and caressed the flowers stitches “…Good job, very precise indeed…” he stared then his mind evaded.

_Precise…precise…precise!_

He suddenly jumped up “that’s right! Precision!”

“M-master?” Hani's heart almost jumped out.

He grabbed her by the shoulders “I need someone skilled! And trustworthy! How can a general win war by himself? All of these people are huddled up against me! I cannot possibly win by myself”

“Your Highness, please calm down” she wanted him to get his composure back.

Hyungwon sat down and took a deep breath “How dare they, I Chae Hyungwon will not let anyone bully me further.” He slammed his hand on the armchair and turned to her.

“Bring me paper and brush and get a messaging bird ready”

Hani put the tray down and obeyed although confused.

Hyungwon sat by his study table and started writing carefully and after wondering who he was writing to, Hani finally saw the name.

“Him?!” she exclaimed.

“Yes, him.”

“But Master, this person is-”

“I know the kind of person he is. But I still need him.”

“Will he even accept coming here? The forbidden city is a closed and isolated area, knowing his nature he might refuse”

“He will come, if I am the one who ask, he will definitely come” Hyungwon calmly replied.

“Isn’t that fact even more worrisome? What if he acts recklessly again?” Hani mumbled, recalling some unpleasant past memories.

“Don’t worry, I will handle him. I don’t have any other adequate choices now. If I don’t react soon, if by any chances something else happens to that careless Consort Jisoo, guess who will be pointed at soon or later? Me. I can’t handle everything by myself. There I am done.” It was a short and curt letter “As for his majesty for now, I will take care of him. Thinking about _him_ gave me an idea...” Hyungwon bit his lower lip nervously. _I will have to give up pride and embrace shame tonight._

“Go find me a maid outfit of my size.”

Hani obeyed before asking questions.

.

.

.

A horde of maids in protective cloak arrived at the inner palace carrying dinner which was supposed to be send by the Chae palace. They presented their carrying to the taster who quickly performed his job and allowed them to directly enter the Emperor dining room. They all left afterward but one stayed over and Jihoon who just came back from an errand noticed it so he asked the guards about it.

They looked down bashfully so Jihoon went in himself.

“You there, why are you still here? You delivered the food, get out now.” He ordered and the person turned around to show his beautiful face beneath the hood of his cloak.

“Y-your Highness?!”

“Stop being so noisy and leave.” Hyungwon said in a whisper.

“I’m sorry your Highness, but you can not enter the inner palace” a distressed Jihoon bowed.

“Ah? But I am already inside the inner palace, supervisor Lee Jihoon. Don’t worry, I am just here to serve a meal to his Majesty. I will be gone right after that. No need to tell anyone that I came here either. It would be best for you too after all.” He smiled and Jihoon understood that he just failed at his job. Of course, he wouldn’t let this go out. However, the one to avoid the wrath of is the Emperor after all.

“This… is an order from his majesty. Your Highness is not allowed to enter the inner palace”

“…fine, let him say that to my face” Hyungwon turned around and ignored Jihoon who had no choice but give up.

 

When Hyunwoo went to have his dinner, a maid was waiting for him instead of Jihoon, but his tired self paid no mind to it.

Silently the maid, still in their hooded cloak, delicately served him his meal in small bowls which the Emperor enjoyed.

“Delicious. The cook from the Chae palace improved recently.” Hyunwoo said.

“…” the maid bowed from the side.

“Are you mute?” Hyunwoo asked and the maid shook their head.

“Then take that cloak off. It’s not snowing inside is it?”

The maid hesitated then took it off to show cherry blossom colored hair and plump pink lips.

Hyunwoo stared for a while before putting his food down “What are you doing here?”

Hyungwon looked dejected at the cold words and he stared at the floor “Does my presence displease you this much?”

“You tell me, do you think you should be here? Where is Jihoon?” Hyunwoo asked.

Hyungwon approached him and fell on his knees right next to the Emperor’s seat “Your Majesty, I know I made a mistake…” he started and Hyunwoo gave him a look “I deserve to die for offending his Majesty” he continued in a sweet and pitiful voice.

“Receiving the same punishment is enough. You may go back now, thank you for the dinner.” Hyunwoo resumed eating and ignored him.

“Your Majesty! I mean it! Please believe me! I should have known my place and not mingle with the Yoo palace’s affairs” he carefully said while he observed the Emperor’s changes in expression.

“It’s good that you know.” Hyunwoo said.

“But your Majesty, should I have let your attendant starve just like that? The poor boy was crying alone at the Yoon palace. I was the one who sent him his maids and something presentable to wear since everyone just ignored him.”

Hyunwoo glanced at him.

“Although I did things poorly, I simply felt for this poor boy. Who knows what would have happened if I arrived at the Yoon palace one tenth of an essence stick time later? With such a desolate spirit he had I am afraid he would have…” at that moment Hyungwon shed tears.

Hyunwoo stopped chewing and lightly sighed.

“… I stayed there the whole morning to talk to him into reason and tried to cheer him up by sending him my private carriage so he his weak legs wouldn’t need to get more tired” he sniffed “ Then later miss Soyou came to me again saying his master was starving so I naturally sent him food thinking for his sake. Maybe the Yoo palace’s kitchen was busy and attendant Shin didn’t want to bother them…I never thought my action would be punished with your Majesty turning his back on me” he sobbed “but no matter what, as your spouse, I Hyungwon missed his Majesty very much so I dropped any pride and disguised myself to come here today.” He pulled back to kowtow “Dear, please punish me, but do not drive me away from your presence.” he heavily cried on the floor.

Hyunwoo, touched, sighed and went to pull him up slowly “Alright, I understand. Don’t cry anymore, I hate seeing you cry”

Hyungwon quickly nodded as he wiped his tears away “Mmh”

“You may go back now. I will visit you during the week” Hyunwoo smiled but when he turned around, Hyungwon hugged him from behind, resting his head on his shoulder.

“Dear… let me serve you tonight” he mumbled sweetly.

“No need, I am tired today. I will definitely visit you during the week or do you not believe me?” Hyunwoo turned around to cup his cheeks.

“Then… let me to the work, I promise, your Majesty will not feel more tired.” He smiled and grabbed the Emperor’s hand to pull him toward the bedroom.

His slender fingers undid the royal sash belt made a curious Hyunwoo sit down then he started undressing him. He took his boots off at first then next his coat. After his outer robe the inner robe were taken off, he knelled between Hyunwoo's legs and looked up shyly.

“Your Majesty, please don’t be shocked” he warned before caressing the strong thighs above the undergarments and his hands trembled in front of Hyunwoo’s crotch. This latter simply watched quietly as Hyungwon successfully loosened up his underwear, just enough to allow his member to come on sight.

Hyungwon’s face was flushed and his fingers were shy as he touched it, at first then he completely grabbed it out to caress its length and feel it gradually get hard inside his soft palm.

Hyungwon looked up as he wet his lips and approached it toward Hyunwoo's hardening member to give the tip a kiss.

Hyunwoo looked surprised indeed. This was new to him.

Hyungwon then used his tongue to lick the tip, shocking Hyunwoo even more, to the point that he had to bring a hand to cover his lower face.

_What is this?_

Hyungwon went further and started sucking it, slowly panting around it and using his hand to pump the lower portion of it.

_He is getting harder…_

He soon started properly sucking the hard member, using his tongue to please the other and he was glad to see it was working.

Hyunwoo was moaning down his throat, an indescribable look on his face but Hyungwon didn’t need words. He had eyes for that.

He pushed his hair behind his ear as he looked up as he swallowed it deep and repeated the move several times, bobbing his head and making naughty noises at the back of his throat.

“H-Hyungwon-ah” the Emperor moaned, ears flushed red and hips unconsciously moving “I will-”

At that moment Hyungwon closed his eyes and pushed his head further down to the point where Hyunwoo was buried deep in his mouth and as he expected the stimulation was too great for the Emperor to hold on much longer.

He coughed a bit as he cleaned his lips and stood up slowly, legs numb.

“I hope your Majesty was satisfied even if it was a bit”

Hyunwoo who was still in on cloud nine stared at him as he panted and then grabbed him over the bed and laid him down “We are not done yet” he roughly tore the low quality outfit on his noble consort, shocking Hyungwon and soon grabbed him with his left hand.

Hyungwon moaned loudly “Your Majesty, I thought you were tired” he murmured with difficulty.

Hyunwoo nibbled on his neck and deeply kissed him until he had a taste of himself.

“Don’t you think I am dirty?” Hyungwon opened his legs wider for him and wrapped his long upper limbs around the Emperor’s neck.

“How could I? You are still one of my favorites.”

Hyungwon smiled through his flushed face “That’s all I need”

He earned for more kissing and whimpered when the Emperor played with his entrance. _“more”_ he moaned and Hyunwoo swallowed dry with desire. Hyungwon was truly beautiful and bewitching, so much that, he couldn’t have avoided him if he was constantly in his field of vision.

“You are so beautiful like this” he murmured as he watched Hyungwon under him, his borrowed clothes in a mess, curly pink hair sticking to his sweating forehead and lips swollen in desire.

“Only for your Majesty” he managed out shyly.

His body shifted upward with every thrust and his moans were not restrained at all. Hyunwoo loved it, ignoring everything else at the moment as he enjoyed the intimate time with his noble consort. He missed Hyungwon although it’s been barely a month since then, he tried to ignore him but at the end how could he drive him away again?

Hyungwon wasn’t wearing any perfume but his natural fragrance drove Hyunwoo crazy tonight and he wanted more.

“Your Majesty,” Hyungwon managed out after they both climaxed for the second time

Hyunwoo lazily moved inside him, from behind, as they both lain on the side. Hyunwoo has holding up Hyungwon’s right leg while he kissed his shoulder “Mh?”

“I have a gift for you, on the archery tournament day” the pink haired man turned around to kiss him.

Hyunwoo smiled into the kiss “The one celebrating his birthday that day the Empress, did you forget? The tournament is organized on his honor.” Hyunwoo leg go of his leg to give him a hand job instead.

“Your Majesty~” he moaned “Please let me speak” he giggled “I know it’s the Empress' birthday but I have something special for you, my husband” he whispered, weak to pleasure since Hyunwoo had not stopped both thrusting into him nor stroking him.

“What gift is it?” he enjoyed the view of his helpless consort struggling to speak.

“It’s… a surprise… dear will… understand when he sees _it_ – ” Hyungwon rolled his eyes back as he came, body twitching and lips parted to pant.

“ Fine then” Hyunwoo kneeled on the bed and grabbed Hyungwon’s behind up before entering him once again

“I thought your Majesty was very tired today” Hyungwon repeated as he grasped the sheets.

“You gave me energy” Hyunwoo started lunging once again, ignoring and forgetting about anything else but only the moaning sweet and soft mess under him at the moment.

 

Outside the inner palace, Hani smiled at the fact that his master did not come out and she happily headed back to wait for his triumphant return.

.

.

.

Kihyun smiled at the properly made bed and waited then he once more sniffed the oils for massage to make sure they were right. Not too strong nor too light. Hyunwoo has been sore these days so Kihyun prepared some pain-relieving oil for a massage session to guarantee his husband a good night sleep and prompt recovery. Hyunwoo has been spending his nights here at the Yoo palace, no matter what his intention were. Kihyun felt so good welcoming him back with a warm dinner and an even warmer smile. Maybe he was too selfish, but this made Kihyun feel like his husband belonged to him and him only. He would discuss some matters as he ate with Kihyun and hug him in his sleep, his big body’s heat warming the conceiver and giving him a sense of protection and the idea that he would never leave Kihyun lonely again. Kihyun blushed lightly.

As time went by, no one came so he worriedly went outside to wait.

“Your Highness, it’s cold outside, let’s head back in, his Majesty will probably arrive soon.” Momo tried calmly.

“That’s right, he will scold us if he sees you freezing here outside” Dahyun teased him.

“I’m fine, I’m fine” he mumbled at them as he blew hot air on his fingers.

At the end Momo brought him a hand warming pouch with embroidered fabric and waited next to him.

A few minutes later Jihoon arrived to the Yoo palace a little hurriedly.

“Your Highness, no need to wait for his Majesty tonight.” He said after greeting the noble consort.

“Why? He always slept at my place lately. Did something happen?” Kihyun enquired.

“Oh no, it’s just… he is already sleeping at the inner palace tonight, no need to worry about him anymore.”

“I will go to him then. His Majesty must be in pain for not being able to come. Momo, get the oils.”

“No, no- he… is not alone um”

Kihyun frowned

“Supervisor Lee, what are you hiding from my master?” Momo asked

“Well, his Majesty… is with a _servant_ ”

“Who?” Momo frowned

“I have never seen that servant before, but they are very tall” he insinuated.

“How tall?” Kihyun asked

“About as tall as the Emperor I would say. I didn’t see their face because I was too far from them.”

“What? I have never heard of any servant that tall in the Forbidden City! What if it’s an assassin?!” Kihyun worried

“No, no, no. That can not be… the servant, was favored by his Majesty tonight” Jihoon said, nervous.

“Are you sure?” Dahyun asked Jihoon after seeing Kihyun's upset expression.

“How can I get it wrong when it comes to those things?” Jihoon added.

Kihyun thought about it for a while then guessed who it was but didn’t want to quick to assume things. It seems like Jihoon won’t say anything either.

 

The next day in the afternoon he headed to the inner palace for a visit to the Emperor when he saw Hyungwon coming out of the inner entrance and when their eyes met, Hyungwon grinned wide.

“Your Highness, how do you feel this morning?” Jihoon knowing that he sort-of-offended Hyungwon yesterday, came to celebrate with him in hope the noble consort wouldn’t hold it against him. Hyungwon is suddenly in favor in the Emperor’s eyes again after all so no one would dare be on his wrong side.

“What do you think? His Majesty wouldn’t let me go the _whole_ night. Even my clothes have been torn apart” he sighed, caressing the visible hickeys on his neck. “I could only wear his Majesty’s casual outfit to come out here. I will have them cleaned and sent back.” he said obviously to boast.

“That’s good, that’s good then” Jihoon simply nodded to everything.

Kihyun clenched his jaw silently as he was waiting for Jihoon to come greet him and then announce him but since he was being ignored, he had enough and spoke out.

“Supervisor Lee, announce me to his Majesty” Kihyun said but before Jihoon could react Hyungwon cut him.

“I just woke up and his majesty ordered for the Imperial sedan to bring me back because I’m _that_ tired.” Hyungwon sighed.

“Your Highness, this is the highest of honors! Only his Majesty and the Empress Dowager have ever used the Imperial sedan!”

“Is that so? Then I must thank his Majesty a bit more later tonight. Anyways hurry up and get the carriage ready, I’m getting dizzy.”

“Ah, please allow me announce Noble Consort Yoo and I will be right back” Jihoon smiled

“Excuse me? Did you not hear what I just said? Go get the carriage ready” Hyungwon stopped the head eunuch.

Jihoon glanced at Kihyun “But noble Consort Yoo has been waiting for a while now-”

“is the Emperor’s order not top priority?” Hyungwon sighed in annoyance

“But-” he glanced at a gradually furious looking Kihyun.

Yet Hyungwon’s glare was scarier so he bowed to him and apologized to Kihyun.

“Your Highness Noble Consort Yoo, I will be back soon” he said nervously and walked away, leaving Kihyun stupefied.

Kihyun glared at Hyungwon’s winning and satisfied face and with an angry flip of a wide sleeve, the blue haired man turned around and walked away.

 _Shameless whore! You will pay for that one!_ Kihyun gritted his teeth.

Hani who met a furious Kihyun on her way brought a warm cloak to Hyungwon and just smiled at him lightly as she wrapped it around his shoulders “Congratulations your Highness. Seems like his Majesty has stopped giving you the silence treatment.”

“My action will tarnish my reputation for a while...” Hyungwon started “but it was worth it.”

Hani nodded “Also, the letter has been delivered and as a reply, a firework signal has been sent to the sky. Just like you requested in the note.” she whispered discreetly.

“Good, let’s enjoy taking some rest from now on” he smiled as he headed to the beautiful Imperial sedan.

.

.

.

Although the Empress' birthday was already past, the actual celebration was organized on an auspicious date, about a few days later.

The day was as clear as a November day could be, above the vast and cleared up training field of the Lee Clan. Minhyuk was happy to be able to go back home after all these years and take a look at the place he practically grew up.

About a five hundred archers from all over the nation were present, all bundled up at the center as they chatted loudly and did different activities such as checking their bows and arrows or meeting up with friends.

When the imperial inner court was announced, everyone suddenly became silent and watched beauties gracefully walk toward their respective sits. Lastly, Hyunwoo made appearance followed by a horde of imperial guards and got the most reaction.

The Emperor sat on the front row, in the most imposing, golden chair with two seats on each side of his. The close two were for the Empress Dowager and the Empress while the two further ones were for his noble consorts. Th rest of the inner court sat right behind, in respect of their ranks. The other seats were for the royal family members, nobles and important figures in the nation.

Hyunwoo was in black and gold with ceremonial long beads necklace and imperial hat incrusted with gold and dragon pieces as well as other meaningful details. On his left Minhyuk was gorgeous in a long black and red robe. His adorning headdress which had the phoenix emblem on it complimented his bright red necklace and his special occasion make up. He was celebrating his twenty eighth birthday after all. But since it wasn’t an important one – age ending with zero or five-, a tournament was organized by Hyunwoo, all for his legal husband’s entertainment.

On the Emperor’s right, the chair for the Empress Dowager was empty. After a while, Jihoon came to whisper to Hyunwoo and the Emperor sighed to himself.

“Royal mother is unable to come due to a headache.” he said but everyone knew it was because she hates the birthday person. Minhyuk played along and asked Seungkwan to send some medicine to her.

Soonyoung lightly chuckled at the fakeness everyone was witnessing and playing a part in.

The competition starts as soon as the Emperor declares it and after the participants all bow in respect to the Emperor and the inner court.

As expected, many admiring and coveting eyes were still on them, both from guest nobles and participants, because the inner court was as beautiful and prestigious as it was rumored to be.

The preliminary started with a simple test of hitting at least eight points on the target from an average distance yet, due to various reasons, about half of the participants were sent home for failing.

“What a pity. We didn’t get to see much.” Minhyuk sighed.

“This is where it gets interesting.” Hyungwon replied to him in a quiet tone.

Behind, Chi Yejun looked around to find someone and he beamed when he saw Hoseok. He beckoned him to come over but Hoseok just bowed to him in reply in his plain black robe. Chi Yejun sighed with a sorry smile and adjusted himself in his seat to focus on the activity.

Hoseok glanced at Soyou who lightly nodded at him. He pursed his lips shyly and nodded back before staring back at the field.

He remembered what Soyou told him about Chi Yejun this morning while they were discussing about manners and actions to take or things to avoid.

“You think I shouldn’t be close to him?” he had asked.

Soyou hummed as she finished dressing him up. “I think it is dangerous to be associated with anyone in this harem to be honest. If you want to pick sides, it’s up to you master. But knowing you, you might not enjoy it.”

“Sides?” Hoseok frowned

“The Empress is obviously against the Empress Dowager. Just like that the Noble Consorts are also in conflict, each having the former two powers backing them up. I just started getting a hang of it since I started serving you. I also think that Imperial Concubine Chi is acting on his own.” She finished and took a concentrated look at the sash belt she just tied.

Hoseok sat down for make up.

“…don’t you mean Imperial Concubine Mun instead? He seemed to seek power among the imperial concubines.”

Soyou glanced at him through the polished bronze mirror and shook her head for a short while before working on his face “No. Imperial Concubine Mun is actually stupid and just barks but may not bite- master please pucker your lips-. He is being used by Imperial Concubine Chi.” She spoke as she worked

“How so?” Hoseok remembered that Chi Yejun was very gentle with him and tried to help him out but Mun Ilseong and Jang Seungmin were so fixated on punishing him.

“Remember how he kept praising you although he knew the others were getting more irritated. He seems smart enough to know the implication of his actions, yet he continued making them realize what their non-discerning eyes were missing about you. He could have talked about it alone with you, but he did not wait.

Like that, without lifting a finger, he attacked you and potentially put Imperial Concubine Mun into trouble for punishing so harshly. Imperial Concubine Chi probably expected you to report Imperial Concubine Mun's actions one way or another and leave an opening for himself to climb up. Or at least get rid of Imperial Concubine Mun by the way but you are too kind for that.” Soyou saw Hoseok’s eyebrows lifting up in surprise and she smiled as she put her hands on his shoulders and stared at their imperfect reflections “It’s called borrowing someone else's knife.”

 

Loud horns announced the start of the next round, followed by someone actually saying it out loud and thus the remaining participants faced another trial. The target was now smaller, and more rules were required by the tournament. Many failed as Minhyuk expected but the show was much more interesting, and bets were riskier. He watched each participant, either dressed up fine silk or in rags and enjoyed their determined expressions.

He truly missed being on the battlefield and these participants reminded him of his recruits. He didn’t notice Hyunwoo gently peeking on him from the corner of his eyes.

After noon only ten people were standing and one of them looked young yet old. He wore a plain light blue outfit, but it was visible from his long silky grey locks and hair pins that he was a young master from a middle-class family.  With piercing eyes, he seemed aged, but he moved very energetically betraying the first impression he gave away.

When the last ten were called forward to greet the Imperial court, the young boy smiled big and charmed those who looked at him with his adorable dimples. Minhyuk could tell he was a conceiver barely coming of age.

Until now every archer was average and gave an average performance, but the young boy was obviously hiding his true talent. Hyunwoo was surprised by how he held three arrows on the same bow and scored full points on the three targets in one single shot. All while looking cheerful and showing no sign of effort. The crowd cheered for him and the imperial couple was happy as they glanced at each other.

A true talent has appeared.

With no one else there to best him, the young conceiver won the tournament with everyone’s approval and cheers.

When he was led to salute the Emperor, the inner court took a closer look at him and noticed his interesting features. With a high nose, small lips and sharp eyes he would have passed for average but there was something interesting about him no one could quite describe on spot.

“Tell me, what is your name again? And your age.” Minhyuk asked with a smile.

He knelled with one leg and lowered his head “Im Changkyun, your Highness. This subject will turn twenty-one next year.” He replied politely, voice deeper than expected yet charming to ears.

“You gave us a good show. What do you wish for as a recompense?” Hyunwoo asked him directly “I am in a good mood, I will give you anything you wish for.”

Changkyun slowly raised his eyes to stare at the Emperor and he smiled “I might not be as beautiful as everyone here but, I would love to serve your Majesty.” He said, straightforward, shocking everyone.

Kihyun frowned deeply “You are pushing it too far, know your place.” He spoke from the side.

Changkyun pouted “I thought his Majesty wanted me to ask for anything I want…”

“You-!” Kihyun glared at him but Hyunwoo raised his right hand and the noble consort stopped talking in spite of himself.

“Im Changkyun… and your family head is?”

“We are a humble merchant family, your Majesty.”

“Then, with such a low birth and other lacking qualifications, why did you make such request?” Hyunwoo asked seriously without making his face reflect it.

Changkyun smiled.

From the side, Hani's face drew in purple. She looked away in disgust and fear as she fumbled with her fingers nervously. _This smile…_ She had some flashbacks she would rather forget about.

“Hani.” Hyungwon said from down his throat without looking at her directly and she understood that she was being too apparent with her emotions, so she tried to regain her perfect posture.

 

“Young one, have you lost your tongue?" Minhyuk asked him and Changkyun shook his head.

"No, your Highness. To be honest, I was just amazed by the inner court... after hearing that many beautiful people were serving his Majesty, I expected the Emperor to be an old and vicious looking man-"

"Presumptuous!" Kihyun stood up in anger "How dare you speak of his Majesty this way?! Guards!"

Hyungwon cursed in his head. _Always so reckless huh! Just what are you doing this time?!_

Hyunwoo looked so shocked that he seemed to be made of stone. Yet soon he broke into a boisterous laugh, one that no one has ever seen him with. The whole field watched him in silence, shocked and even those who couldn’t hear what Changkyun could have mustered to make the Emperor laugh so much couldn’t help but be curious.

“Continue” Hyunwoo hunched forward after calming down, to hear him say more.

Changkyun blinked “S-so I thought, it would be nice if I could marry you too.”

“Because I am not old and vicious looking?” Hyunwoo said, amused.

“Your Majesty” Kihyun muttered in plea then glared at the younger boy.

“Fine, fine. I made a promise. I said I will grant your wish therefore I will let you enter my harem.” he smiled.

Changkyun’s chest swelled in happiness just like his eyes grew sweet “Thank you so much your Majesty!” he kowtowed multiple times.

And thus, the inner court grew in number.

Hyunwoo glanced at Hyungwon who offered him an embarrassed and ashamed smile.

_Your little gift is special indeed. I will take it._

Hyungwon took a big sigh when no one was looking. _Mission accomplished. At last._

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright ~~~ Finally our kyunnie is here~
> 
> Fellow ShowHo lovers, we will see them in the next chapter~
> 
> Please leave a comment, did you enjoy this chapter?
> 
> School has restarted ugh.
> 
> Btw is there any Mo Dao Zu Shi fans here? It’s the reason I am updating so late tbh lol I was sooo hooked on the novel, it’s CRAZY. But I finished reading it so I plan on posting a chaptered fanfiction after I complete this story <3 hehehe

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment <3


End file.
